New Purpose
by Kiragirl17
Summary: He's Dead!" "How? Who?" "You" Light vanished from people's lives, when he was killed at the valley of death. Ten years later a S-Class Assassin known as Demonic Flash appears, willing to do anything to keep his secrets. No Yaoi. Now, Editing.
1. He's dead

I do not own Naruto

* * *

New Purpose

Chapter one

"He's dead?"

* * *

It was September 10.

Ten years had passed since that day. Seven years had passed since he found out what really happened to his rival. How was he so clueless for three years?

He thought he got over it, but he was very much mistaken. He thought he put the past behind him, but he was so very much wrong. He thought he could make up for it, but that wasn't possible in his wildest dreams. He was powerless to change it. Truth be told, this fate was his own doing. He brought this pain upon himself with his own two hands.

A man, about twenty-two, stood at the Memorial Stone. He looked at one name, which appeared on the faithful stone ten years ago today. This young man used to visit this stone everyday; however, it took a toll on him. In the end, he was lucky, if he visited the stone once a month. He wanted to visit more, but his emotions held him back. At least, he visited on this day, despite his breaking heart. It was the least he could do.

It was still early in the day, and the sun wasn't out. Clouds darkened the morning sky, and the rain threatened to fall from the sky. The man didn't care. He took his regular seat by the post; however, his eyes never left that one name, which meant the world to him.

Rain started to bomb the land, leaving nothing in its path dry.

_ "I'm going to kill you."_

_ "How can you kill me?"_

His eyes finally left the name, feeling ashamed. He realized he had no right to look at that name on the stone. He was the reason why it was there in the first place.

"_You are coming with me."_

"_You can't stop me!_"

He buried his head in his knees. This always happened, when he visited the stone. His memories haunted him, fate's way of punishing him.

_"You couldn't even scratch my hitai-ate," the boy, about 12, yelled._

The rain didn't let up, hitting everything like a bomb. The young man didn't care that he was soaked… There was nothing he cared about nowadays, since he had lost everything in his life.

"_Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

_ The two boys charged at each other with everything they had. Seconds later, there was a huge explosion. There was nothing left._

A tear, masked by the down pour, ran down the man's pale face.

_The older boy had his hand through the blonde's chest. _

His nails dug into his hand, drawing blood.

_ The blonde touched the brunet's hitai-ate, and the brunet's eyes widened. Soon after, the blonde passed out. _

Why was he weak? He was an elite Jonin, an Anbu for crying out loud. He shouldn't have any of these emotions, but he couldn't help it. He lost his best friend, and he was one who took his life. He didn't mean to,… wait he did; consequently, he didn't know he would regret it this much. It was eating away at his soul.

_A man, about 15, stared at his old teammate, his old Sensei, and two strangers. Only one thought went through his mind: where was the loud mouth blonde._

The man stood facing the tree. His fists went flying.

"_Where's the dobe?" the brunet asked standing by two other missing Ninjas. One wore glasses, and the other had a face like snake._

_ "H-how dare you ask that?" the kunoichi asked._

_ He didn't understand why that question was so emotion grabbing. He looked down to the strangers, who were using the others for support. His old Sensei didn't even make eye contact with them. "I don't have time for this," the teen yelled._

_ "We are here to bring you back!" the Kunoichi responded. Her pink rose hair shined in the sun. "It's what he wanted." Tears formed in her eyes._

_ "I'm not coming back," he paused, noticing the word, wanted. "Wanted? What do you mean?" Something was telling him that he wouldn't like the answer._

_ "Naruto's dead," Sakura cried. Sasuke's eyes widened._

The man fell to his knees. "This wasn't the way it was suppose to be! You were the one, who was supposed to bring me back. You were supposed to become Hokage!"

_"The dobe's dead?" The boy stepped back like the world was falling apart around him. "How? Who?" His emotions were coming out._

_ "You!" Sakura answered, while her heart was breaking._

_ "Me?" His voice was creaking._

_ "Hai, you killed him the day you turned your back on the village," Kakashi explained.  
_

The young man struggled to his feet. His eyes found the name once again: 'Naruto Uzumaki.' He walked to the stone and placed his hand on the name.

"I knew you would be here, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi. His old Sensei was the only one, who still talked to him, because Naruto wouldn't want anyone to get revenge for him. The Uchiha knew this was the Hokage's reason for letting him back into the village. "I had no where better to be." He felt dead, and sometimes he wished he was.

His sensei didn't say anything. It was lethal to interrupt the boy, when he was like this. Sasuke wasn't reasonable, when he was like this.

"Ten years! He would have been the Rokudaime Hokage by now, if I didn't kill him."

"You don't know that," Kakashi responded, remembering the blonde knucklehead.

"Shut-up," he stopped. "Why do you even talk to me? The others don't." He stared at his hand as he flexed it. His body felt strange to him.

"Everyone needs a friend."_  
_

"…I had a friend,… and I killed him," Sasuke said, walking away._ Besides, when are you a friend?_

Kakashi said a silent pray for Naruto before chasing after the last Uchiha.

Sasuke's life was never easy. He lost everything: his family, friends, purpose, etc. He had nothing to live for, and Kakashi could see that. That was the reason way the old ninja tried so hard to befriend this young man.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke blustered back.

He didn't listen. He would just blame it on the down pour. "He wouldn't want me to," Kakashi explained, catching up with the depressed man.

"It doesn't matter what he would want. He's dead."

"You have to let it go. He wouldn't want you to live this way."

"I can't! I killed him," Sasuke stopped, looking back. "Look at you. You haven't let him go yet either." He pointed his finger at him.

Kakashi closed his eye. He would never be able to let it go. He lost his Sensei, his teammates, his family and his student… his Sensei's son. "True, but-"

A Jonin appeared next to them. "The Hokage would like to see you now."

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't fairing too well. Ten years had gone by, since her 'little brother' was killed by the man, who was on his way there. She wanted to kill the Uchiha, but Naruto wouldn't want her to. Instead, she let the traitor return to the village.

She grabbed another bottle of Sake and downed it.

She was the Hokage without a successor; there was no one that came to mind. There was someone in the mind, but… he was dead. She would have to pick someone eventually; in fact, she needed to pick one years ago. At any rate, there was no one in mind who could do the job. If she had to pick, she would pick Kakashi.

She wouldn't though, if she had any other choice. He wasn't right for the job. After all, it wasn't his purpose in life; in fact, it was Naruto's purpose to be Hokage.

Tears fell from her auburn eyes.

"You called," Kakashi spoke. Sasuke stood quietly behind for two reasons. One, he wasn't in the best of moods, and two, Tsunade was in a bad mood. Kakashi glanced back.

"We are waiting for two people," the buzzed Hokage ordered.

Seconds later, Sakura and Sai entered the room. Sasuke never looked at the two. His focus was on the wooden ground, which in his mind was better than him.

Tsunade smiled. She was getting wasted; however, she needed to assign them a mission, an S-class mission. "A Noble had requested ninjas to guard him. This will be an S-class mission."

"Lady Tsunade, why today?" Sakura asked. She planned to visit the Memorial Stone. They didn't have a body to bury, so Memorial Stone was the only place she go go to visit him. She cared deeply for her teammate, who annoyed the hell out of her. It took his death to make her see it.

Tsunade looked away. "This is a very important Noble to the Land of Iron."

"I don't see why this is an S-class mission," Kakashi commented.

"He believes the Demonic Flash is after him," she informed them. Their eyes widened in disbelief. Demonic Flash was told to be a Sanin Class Missing Ninja, who had killed hundreds of people in a matter of seconds. Furthermore, he was told to be a genius. No one saw his face and lived to tell the tale. It was to the point that a warning had been sent out: 'retreat, if spotted.' The only thing known was that he dressed in all black. "I pick you three for your special talents." Tsunade rose her glass to them. She was getting drunk. Incidentally, the Godaime got violent, when she was wasted. "Don't… let…me…down… You…are…dismissed."

* * *

The sun shone through the branches of the trees, and the temperature was in the high nineties.

A man, looking back every now and then, ran through a forest. Sweat ran down his face and body, which was failing him. He wouldn't be able to keep running at this rate. The fallen leafs flew up around him as he ran through them. He was over heating fast, and his breath was heavy, which added to his failing body. Looking back, the man never saw the branch in front of him. His foot caught it, sending him to the ground face first. "Shit," he cursed, trying to get up. His ankle was caught in the under-foliage.

Some ways back, a man in long black cloak was 'ninja' running toward him. (He wore a simple black sleeveless shirt and pants.) In a matter of seconds, the cloaked man caught up with the man, trapped in the under-foliage.

"Please, don't kill me! Show me mercy," the man pleaded.

"I do not show mercy," he explained. "You should have helped me, when you had the chance." He pulled out a long sword with a red blade, the word Demon engraved on it, and pointed it at the man on the ground. The Demonic Flash saw the fear on the man's face.

"Why kill me?"

"I have no other purpose in life but to kill." The Demonic Flash responded, before killing the man with no effort at all. He stared at the body for sometime before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

"Get back here!"

"No!" a four year old boy called back. He ran through the woods with no care in the world. He had no real idea of how the world worked. "Catch me if you can!"

"Listen to me, Gaki! Get your butt back here!"

The boy didn't respond. He just kept on running, paying no attention to the things around him. His laughter could be heard throughout the forest. The boy had blonde hair that could rival the sun, and his cerulean eyes were bluer than the ocean. His skin had a natural tan color, making him look exotic.

"I think I lost that stupid toad," the boy grinned. The toad was his babysitter, whenever his father left for work. He didn't understand how a toad could be a babysitter; nevertheless, he enjoyed the toad. Gamakichi was a good friend.

It was a sunny day, and it only fueled the boy. He was jumping around, laughing at everything he saw. Wonderful thoughts filled his innocent little mind. A butterfly caught his sight. The child changed his direction and headed toward the winged bug. He reached out his little tan hands, trying to catch it. His laughter stopped for a second as the bug landed on his nose. "What are you doing?" the boy asked the black polka-dot, orange bug. "That tickles." The butterfly took off and the chase was on again. Once again, the little boy's attention wasn't on the path in front of him.

Thwack!

The boy fell flat on his butt, causing him to glance up. A man in all black stared at the boy with his arms folded across his chest. The Demonic Flash glanced around seeing that the boy was all alone. "What are you doing?" he asked being stoic.

The boy blinked not taking in how mad the man in front of him was. The little boy smiled before calling out, "Daddy." The boy jumped the man.

The Demonic Flash wrapped him arms around the boy. "Minato, where's Gamakichi?" He eyed the surrounding area.

"Daddy, he's no fun!"

The Demonic Flash put Minato down and lowered his hood, revealing his blonde hair and cerulean eyes. While his eyes and hair stood out, his whiskered shaped marking on his face stood out more. "I don't care. I don't want you to get hurt, son."

The man heard a noise, causing him to glance up. Gamakichi hopped into view with a worried look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Naruto, he got away from me."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Don't let it happen again." His warning was soft, but Gamakichi could sense how angry the older blonde was. "You can go now if you want."

"Hai," the toad answered, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Minato, please don't run off again," Naruto begged, kneeing down in front of the boy. "I can't lose you." Minato's mother died in childbirth, causing Naruto to shut down. It took a long time, before he opened up again.

"Hai, daddy."

Naruto stood up, picking up the small boy. He smiled; at any rate, it wasn't the same smile he had all those years ago. "Lets go home."

"Daddy, can you tell me about Grandpa?"

"Your Grandpa, Minato Namikaze, was a great man." Naruto named his son after his father, who he found out about eight years ago. A certain Uchiha told him about his father. Itachi rather enjoyed the look on Naruto's face, when he found out that his father was _the_ Yondaime Hokage. It was just too bad that Itachi was dead. Itachi was a great help to the blonde, when everyone thought he was dead. He saved Naruto's life, those ten years ago.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the back. Sakura stood directly in front of him, and Sai stood to her right. Finally, Kakashi was to her left. They would meet up with the Noble, Toya, in a couple of hours. At any rate, no one really cared, except Sai, who never met the knuckleheaded blonde Shinobi. He only heard stories about Naruto, but they weren't common. Anyone who met Naruto, had reawakening; he was an eye opener. He never gave up, even when everything was against him. Why was his life cut so short? He would've done great things.

Sakura looked back to the Uchiha. She disliked him with a passion; nevertheless, she felt bad for him. She saw how bad he took the death of their teammate, but that didn't mean she would befriend him again or anytime soon. For Naruto, She wouldn't take revenge on Sasuke for his death. Plus, an eye for an eye made the whole world blind.

Kakashi never looked back to his team. It was September 10. He didn't want to be here, although he had no better place to be. The Memorial Stone was high on his list, even though he visited the stone everyday. He knew so many people on the stone, but that happens, when he was he was age. 36. He could retire, if he wanted to. Life, consequently, would be very boring if he did. He may be laid back/lazy ninja; however, he wasn't going to sit back all day and do nothing.

Sasuke's mood was rapidly failing. He didn't feel like doing this mission. On any other day, he would have been excited that he would be facing the Demonic Flash. He would rather face Naruto again, but that wouldn't be happening in this life time, though. Maybe, they would meet in the after life, that was if they went to the same place. That was highly unlikely.

It was a couple of hours before they arrived at Toya's estate. The noble was a wealthy man, who held a lot of power. True be told, he wasn't the nicest person around. Many people said that he had a stick up his ass. No one ever looked to see, if it was true, though. The butler let showed them to the study, which was larger than an average size house. There had to be thousands upon thousands of books in this very room.

"Good, you're here. It took you long enough." A man entered the room through a hidden door. "Lets get down to business," he demanded.

No one spoke. "My appearance is needed in a nearby town to calm the people in this difficult time," he paused. "I need you to guard me, since there are many people who want me dead. I heard that one of my enemies has hired the Demonic Flash." The noble cursed silently.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi spoke up. "I heard that the Demonic Flash didn't take jobs like this. So why would he get mix up with something like this?"

Toya glared at the older Shinobi. "Are you saying I'm unimportant?"

"That wasn't what Kakashi meant by that," Sakura tried to explain. "The Demonic Flash isn't your ordinary missing ninja. He has killed hundred of people in a matter of seconds, and he can disappear without a trace. No one is able to explain how he does it."

"I know. That is why I'm hiring Konoha Shinobi," Toya revealed.

"Why us? There are other Ninja Villages," Sai inputted.

"Simple, the Demonic Flash has never killed a Konoha Shinobi," Toya revealed. "And he hasn't harmed a Konoha Shinobi. It leads me to believe that he is from your village."

"Konoha doesn't have any missing ninjas at this time," Sasuke spoke, looking to the Noble.

Toya had no readable emotions on his face. "Then explain to me why he hasn't harmed any Shinobi from your village."

"We can't explain-" Sakura began.

Toya raised his hand to silent her. "We won't agree about this subject, so lets move on. We leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

Naruto stood in the door way of his small house watching his son get ready for bed. Naruto and his son, Minato, lived in the Land of Water for three years now. It was quiet, the way Naruto liked it. Naruto had changed, since Sasuke had 'killed' him. He wasn't that knuckleheaded dobe that didn't know anything. He wasn't an innocent kid, who believed that everyone could be saved. He learned that the hard way, when he lost two important people. Yes, Naruto had fall in love, and yes, they both were dead. One was killed in battle, and the other died in childbirth. He closed his heart, leaving his son the only one allowed in. Minato was his purpose and the only thing he cared about. That was why Naruto became the Demonic Flash. He did it to support his son. There were many evils in the world.

"Daddy!" Minato yelled from his bed.

Naruto made his way to his son. He didn't have a father, so he was trying to be the father he could possibly be. "Hai."

"Tell me more about Grandpa," the boy asked, but not really asking.

"Sure." Naruto sat on the bed. "Minato Namikaze the first was the inventor of the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He used that Jutsu to save Konoha."

"You can do the Hiraishin no Jutsu, right?"

"Hai," Naruto smiled. Learning that technique was difficult, since he had to learn it through scrolls, which he stole from the Hokage office.

"Can you show me?" Minato asked excitedly.

Naruto hesitated. He didn't want his son to follow in his footsteps. He had a hard life, _and_ he had to save himself from the darkness that came with it. He didn't have anyone; besides, being a Ninja was dangerous. He could lose his life as well as his son, if he wasn't careful. "No."

"But daddy!"

"You are too young….maybe when you are older."

"Really?" the little blonde jumped out of bed. He was a mini Naruto in personality, but he looked a lot like his grandpa, when Minato the first was younger. (You could say he looks like his dad as well, considering Naruto looked like Minato the first.)

"Maybe, depends on how you act, and running away from Gamakichi won't help your case," Naruto explained. "Time for bed." Minato nodded.

Naruto left the boy and let gravity over take him. He would have to kill another person tomorrow, but he didn't care. He would kill the noble and be done with it. Normally, he wouldn't have taken a low 'level' job, but this Toya person pissed him off. He was apart of the Child Market. He heard this from many different sources, who were able to escape the noble. That was the reason why Naruto took this job. He wanted to kill that man with a passion, since he considered killing this man a way to protect his son. It was a public service really.

* * *

It was getting late, and Tsunade was still drinking. She was going to a major headache, when the next morning. Little did she know, Jiraiya entered the room a few minutes ago. He saw the bottle after bottle of sake on the ground. Sure, he missed Naruto, but he wasn't going to drink himself to death. Tsunade was, though. "Tsunade," he whispered, trying not to anger her. She was dangerous at any time, but she would kill, when she was like this.

"J-Jira…iya," she uttered. Naruto's death had effected her more than anyone would ever know. She lost the only person she ever cared for. However, she was only like this once a year. September 10 would be hell for her until she learned to let go.

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"No, do-don't go…there," she said grabbing another bottle of sake. "Just…let me have this," she pleaded to protect the way she coped. She wasn't sane on this day. Not many people were.

"For ten years, You have been like this. It has to end!"

Tsunade stood up, but neither gravity nor her balance were on her side. She was rocking side to side as she tripped. "Can you bring the Gaki back to life?" She pointed the bottle at him. "No, so leave me alone!"

"He wouldn't want you to drink yourself to death."

"I know… I know," she paused, changing the mood. "He… would've… been… something great." She took another drink before passing out.

Jiraiya rushed to her side. "She's going to be nasty in the morning," the Toad Sage commented. He picked her up and took her home.

Leaving the Hokage's Mansion, Jiraiya was left thinking. Life would have been different, if Minato didn't seal the Fox Demon in Naruto. If Sasuke and Naruto weren't placed on the same team. If they only gotten to the Valley of Death sooner. Naruto would have been saved. Naruto would be alive. He was only 12. He was too young to die, as was his father. Life wasn't fair.

Everyone was affected by the Blonde's death, well, besides the toads. Jiraiya couldn't understand why. He knew the Toads liked Naruto, but they didn't react to the boy's death. They didn't order Jiraiya to find another Toad summoner, which was weird. He summoned Gamabunta to find out why, but the Chief Toad just chased him around, not telling him anything. None of the Toads did, in fact. Did they find someone else?….No, that was impossible. He had the scroll and there weren't any new names on it. Nothing makes sense.

Ten years. It was too quiet without that Gaki. "Why did you have to die, Kid?" Jiraiya was a colossal pervert, but he stopped peeping on this day or at least tried. He wasn't perfect, but it was the way he honored the Son of the Yondaime Hokage. That was what he regretted the most. The boy died without knowing who his father was. He would have loved to see Naruto's face, when he found out about his father; however, people thought it would be dangerous, if he knew. Little did they know, he died feeling abandoned by his parents/strangers, since he didn't even know their names. "Naruto, you broke so many hearts, when you died," he whispered up to heaven knowing the blonde was too innocent to go anywhere else.


	2. Hiraishin no Jutsu

I do not own Naruto

* * *

New Purpose

Chapter Two

Hiraishin no Jutsu

* * *

The house, where Minato and his father lived, was rather small with just one bed room and a living room/kitchen. Despite the fact that the wooden cabin was tiny, it was home, a place where his father let down his mask. Outside, his father was strict and cold, but once he entered the cabin he turned into a fun loving father. Minato thought the cabin was magical, but he was too young to understand why his father was like this.

When Minato pushed his little self out of bed, he hit the floor with a loud thump. The four-year-old couldn't reach the floor from the top of the bed. He sneaked out of his room to the kitchen. He spotted his father, who's mouth hanged wide open, passed out on the sofa. His arms and legs hanged over the side of the sofa. The boy tried not to laugh at the sight of his overprotective father, passed out on the sofa. Minato, with an evil look, headed to the kitchen to get a glass of ice-cold water to dump on Naruto's head. "Haha," the boy smirked coming back from the kitchen. Minato stood, staring for awhile at his father wondering what his father would do, if he dump the clear liquid on his head….. It was worth it. Minato was about to dump it on his head, when his father suddenly disappeared. In a matter of seconds, he was soaked in ice cold water. "AH!" Minato cried out.

"Son," Naruto shook his head in shame, "If you want to prank me, you need to be quieter." He had a goofy smile on his tan face. "I heard you long before you entered the room…. I have a reputation to uphold for crying out loud! I can't let my own son spoil it by being able to prank me."

Minato was freezing._ I will be able to out prank him soon enough!_ "Don't worry father, I will carry out of our family name. I will be the best prankster ever!" the boy cheered… The little boy rubbed his noise trying to look innocent.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto padded Minato, who was grinning ear to ear, on the head. "I'm going out again."

"What? Not again! Daddy, you promised you would teach me something cool!"

"I never said that, Gaki," Naruto eyed his son seriously. Minato was dangerous when he wanted to be. When it came to his son, age didn't matter; he had already master some jutsu already. Minato would try to copy his father whenever Naruto was training (not that he let his son watch). Even though Naruto didn't want this life for his son, he would teach Minato how to do the jutsu properly. He would rather his son get the jutsu right than not and hurt himself.

"You said last night-"

"I said when you were older, Minato," Naruto interrupted. There was still an uneasy feeling in the air; Minato was up to something. Although he couldn't put one over his father, it was a matter of time. One day, he would be able to prank his father, and Naruto knew this. He was okay with this realization, since it would mean that his son was ready for the real world, a cruel world.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But Daddy!" Fake tears formed into his eyes.

Naruto rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was only 22, yet he had a four year old son. He was too young for this. "I said no, Minato." He began to wonder how people dealt with him, when he was Minato's age.

* * *

The golden sun shone through the Noble's mansion waking up everyone and everything in its path. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to block out the morning's rays. The birds were singing outside Sakura's window. It was peaceful to wake up to it, even though she had nightmares during the night. Naruto was the main focus of her dreams, well except when she dreamt of killing a certain raven. Sasuke had destroyed everything that faithful day. Nothing was ever the same after that: Sakura was never the same after that. There was no one to bug her. No one to ask her out all the time (well except from Lee but that didn't count). No one to brighten her day after long missions. Naruto brought joy to her life, even though he annoyed her. He made her feel important, and now she felt lost.

When Sasuke returned, she felt worse. It wasn't fair. Sasuke should have been the one to die not Naruto. Sure, she liked Sasuke when they were children, but he turned his back on the village... and her. He only thought about himself; no one was ever good enough for the Uchiha unlike Naruto, who put others first. Sakura didn't realize what Naruto meant to the village... and to her until it was too late. Life wasn't fair. What would Naruto look like now if he was alive? How would her life be, if he was still alive? Would he still be the same Naruto? _Don't do this to yourself!_ Sakura thought. She had a mission to complete; she mustn't think this way. She had to let him go… She couldn't….she loved him, the baka. She was in love with a dead guy. Life really sucked.

Sakura made her way to the others. Kakashi was reading his porno, Sasuke was silent, and Sai was making stupid remarks. No one bothered to tell him to shut up. Toya, on the other hand, wasn't so nice; there wasn't a word to describe it. Toya was getting everything in order for the trip. He was loudly ordering his servants to make everything to his liking which was impossible. After a couple hours of yelling, they were finally on the move. The four Konoha shinobi were stationed around Toya and his 'few' items. Kakashi was in the back, Sasuke was in the front, and Sai and Sakura were positioned at the sides.

It didn't take long before Toya was cursing at the ninjas; he believed that they were taking the wrong position in guarding him. No one listened to him, which only caused him to yell louder. No one really cared what he said, even his own servants, who were carrying his 'few' items and him of coarse.

–––

Few hours later, Sakura was beyond annoyed at the moment. Sasuke was a silent statue for most of the time, but he would say something rude every once and awhile. Kakashi was reading his nasty book, and Sai made comments whenever was possible._ I wonder what Naruto would say in this situation_, Sakura thought. _He probably be yelling at Toya for being selfish or something._ Sakura was having a hard time keeping her tears from falling. _Naruto, why did you have to promise me that you would bring Sasuke back? You would still be alive if you didn't go after him. I hate Sasuke! _ Sakura kept her eyes forward. She had a mission to complete; she couldn't be thinking about him at a time like this.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled out.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Can't you sense that?" the raven asked as everyone came to a sudden stop. "Someone is watching us at this very moment! I can't believe no one sensed him!"

Sai glanced around before speaking, "His chakra is still well hidden."

"If it is well hidden," Sakura snapped, "then how can you sense him?"

Kakashi put his book away as he readjusted his hitae-ate. "He is letting us sense him now... He's testing us, probably to see how strong we are," Kakashi growled. He didn't like how this was turning out. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the Demonic Flash that he heard so much about. "Toya, stay in the middle of us with your servants. Do not move!" Kakashi ordered.

* * *

Naruto left Minato back in the cabin with Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu; however, he didn't believe that Minato would stay in the cabin for too long. Naruto tried to lock in him, but it would never ended well. In the end, Naruto gave up on locking the boy in; the blonde never let it on though. He just prayed that his son wouldn't go too far from home, which was why he had both toad brothers watching him. That, however, wouldn't stop the little boy from doing what he wanted.

He made his way through the branches to Toya's path. The wind gusted around him making him look like he was flying. The sun flickered through the branches of the trees and brightened up his face. He wasn't Naruto anymore per se; he was the Demonic Flash now. His eyes were focused forward on the unwanted path in front of him. His heart was against this vile path, but he didn't have any other choice in the matter. It was this or nothing. The killings had turned his heart to stone; the blood had turned him cold. The Demonic Flash was a killer nothing more than that. Nothing stood in his life path as he 'flew' to his prey. Sure, he had options, but he wasn't going to take them. Going back to Konoha after ten years wasn't a smart idea. The Village, he was sure, was glad that their demon was dead, and he wasn't going to go somewhere he wasn't wanted.

As in a flash, the Demonic Flash had the target in his sight. Toya looked unaware of life in general, and looking at the way he treated his servants, the old greedy noble was clueless, not knowing how evil or stupid he was being or maybe he did; thus, the reason for his death. The Land of Iron will get along better, if he was dead in Naruto's mind. Naruto's heart messed a beat when he caught sight of the ninjas guarding the bastard. Team seven, minus him plus one other, were guarding Toya. What was the world coming to? His old team, which he avoided at all costs, was in his direct path.

Naruto, making sure his chakra was hidden, felt sick from this sudden new information. He could go back to his employer and turn down the mission; however, one, he never turns down a mission after accepting it. Two, he had already seen his old team, and there was no turning back after that. It was true that he never attacked a Konoha Ninja, but that wasn't for his love of the village. Although, he did still care for Tsunade in someway, and he didn't want to give her more paperwork. Despite his 'feeling' for Tsunade, his so called friends, or even the village, he wasn't stupid enough to piss off the Hokage or take on the Leaf Village. That was very stupid indeed. The village was powerful; Naruto knew it was those ten years ago, and he was sure it was even stronger now. Sasuke, Sakura, and even the unknown Ninja were powerful, and he was sure the rest of his classmates were at that same level. Sure, he knew the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but he couldn't take on a village with that many powerful ninjas. Especially a village that knew how the jutsu worked.

The sun was directly over head. Now was the time to strike; there wasn't anything that Naruto could do. He couldn't turn his back on his word. He said he would take the life of that man, and he would do it, damn it. He made himself comfortable in the tree and let his present be known. _I wonder how long it will take them to notice me_, Naruto thought… _I wonder how strong they have become._ Naruto glanced over to his old Sensei, Kakashi, who getting up in age. _Maybe, after this fight, he will retire,_ Naruto hoped. He didn't know why he even cared, since the man never paid any attention to him in the least. It was always about the Uchiha.

The blonde had a boiling hatred of the last Uchiha, and he would like nothing else than to teach that bastard a lesson. That was a plus at least… He would have to fight Sasuke to get to the Noble, and he was sure that the teme will be the first to step up. Naruto would take out the Uchiha first then the unknown ninja. Kakashi would be up after that. Sakura would be last; he was sure she wouldn't put up fight after seeing her teammates fall.

He took a deep breath. After this, he would have to move and stuff, since Konoha wouldn't look pass the defeat of few of their strongest shinobi. It was still beyond him how Sakura was one of the village's strongest. Well, it had been over ten years, a lot could have change in that time.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled out.

_About time,_ the Demonic Flash thought as he noticed how the Uchiha's body froze.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Can't you sense that?" the raven asked as everyone came to a sudden stop. "Someone is watching us at this very moment! I can't believe no one sense him!"

The Unknown Shinobi glanced around before speaking, "His chakra is still well hidden."

"If it is well hidden," Sakura snapped, "then how can you sense him?"

Naruto also laughed as he saw the book in Kakashi's hands when he put it away. _That man will never change!_ "He is letting us sense him now…… He's testing us, probably to see how strong we are," Kakashi growled readjusting his hitae-eat. "Toya, stay in the middle of us with your servants. Do not move!" Kakashi ordered.

_Hm,_ Naruto thought, _this should be fun!_ This time, he let his chuckled out.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke ordered upon hearing the assassin laugh.

_Show time, _Naruto thought to himself. The Demonic Assassin lowered himself to the ground in front of the enraged Uchiha. _I better change my voice just to make sure no one recognizes it._ "A temper, I see," the assassin waved his fingers in a shame-on-you motion. "Temper blinds people."

"Shut it!" the Uchiha growled.

"Already, Sasuke?… He got you mad already?" the unknown ninja commented, taking out some kind of scroll.

"Sai, that's enough," Kakashi ordered.

Naruto glanced over to 'Sai' for a second. _So they have replaced me with an idiot no less. They probably thought I was an idiot_. "I have no problems with Konoha, so stand aside and let me have the Noble."

"Not a chance," Sakura yelled, eyeing the Demonic Flash.

The assassin cocked his head taking it all in. There was no way to get out of fighting these people. "You people don't stand a chance against me." There was no tone to his voice.

Sasuke glanced back to his teammate. "I will fight you alone."

"Are you sure, Uchiha?" Sai asked, deciding whether he should protest or not.

"I am sure."

"Sasuke, we don't know his skills," Kakashi tried to reason with him. "It is risky to fight with him alone."

"I don't care," the raven growled. "I will defeat him, there is no doubt about that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This was getting annoying rather fast; this was one of the things he didn't miss about his old team, if you could call them a team. "Uchiha, you should listen to your squad leader."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Why not? If I don't, you will do something stupid," the blonde teased, reaching for his Katana. "But that's nothing new." Sasuke didn't respond; instead, he charged forward. It didn't take long before metal went flying, but nothing made it past the Katana._ He's pretty good for being a teme_, Naruto thought. _Too bad, he's just too slow._ He was able to dodge every attack. _A good thing though, I don't want to use the Hiraishin Jutsu, since there is no doubt that Hatake will recognize it._ Naruto pushed off the ground and flipped over the raven. "Is that the best you can do?" He shouldn't be teasing the last Uchiha, even if he deserved every bit of it.

"I'm just getting started!" Sasuke growled. Unlike his feet, his hands moved fast enough that Naruto missed some of the signs.

"Good, there's improvement," Naruto commented, being forced to quickly dodge a fireball. He swung his sword at the man, and despite the distance between them, Sasuke was thrown backwards into an oak tree.

"He didn't even hit Sasuke. How was he able to do that?" Naruto heard Sakura asked. He could tell from her voice that she was rather impressed, despite the fact her teammate was in danger. It sounded like she didn't even care, which was funny to him.

"This is why I didn't want Sasuke going alone," Kakashi commented.

"Then go and help," Toya snapped, glaring at the Konoha ninjas.

"No, Sasuke must learn this lesson on his own," Sai's eyes never left the Demonic Flash. "He's not invincible."

"You don't care if your teammate dies?" Toya inquired while Sasuke forced himself to stand.

"No, we do. Sai means we will step in when the time is right," Kakashi corrected the Noble. "And besides, Sasuke isn't done yet."

Naruto had to force his laughter down. _I should have expected that from Hatake. Uchiha was always the most important in his eyes._ He turned his attention back to the incoming Uchiha. This time, Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and blazing down upon him. _Ha ha! The Sharingan is useless against me._

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto called out knowing this jutsu could reveal him as a ninja of Konoha. He doubted, however, that they would make that connection.

Sasuke froze as the assassin's two clones appeared. "Impossible," Sasuke muttered out. "How is that possible?"

"What surprise at his jutsu? It's just a simple cloning jutsu," Sai muttered.

"Its not that," Sasuke snarled. "My Sharingan is useless! I can't see his chakra." However, that didn't mean he still couldn't use the Sharingan. They were still useful.

Naruto felt Kakashi's Sharingan study him. "Impossible," Kakashi uttered.

This time, the blonde let out his laughter for the world to hear. "It's not impossible."

Sasuke was losing control over himself as he listened to this man, who seemed to know all the right buttons to push. It was like he knew him or something. "Then explain it to me," he demanded.

"Why would I do that? You wouldn't tell me your tricks, so why should I tell you mine?" Naruto teased. This was way too much fun; at this rate, he might do something he would regret. He was getting too friendly with these people.

"Shut it," Sasuke growled. "I have a right to know. It's-"

"No, you don't," Naruto hissed. His changed in tone had alerted the group. "You maybe an Uchiha by blood, but you will never be a real Uchiha."

Sasuke's temper was on the rise, and everyone was able to sense it. "What the hell do you know?"

The Demonic Flash dodged the incoming punches and kicks from the wild Uchiha. "I have met a real Uchiha, and you aren't him," he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Yea, who was that?"

"Your brother, Itachi."

That was the last name he wanted to hear out of the assassin's mouth, and he was sure to show it. "How dare you?"

Half listening to the enraged Uchiha, Naruto glanced over to the others to see their stoic faces. _I expected that much._ He turned his attention back over to the fight. "How dare I what? Say your brother is a better man?" He laughed, when he spotted the horror on the Uchiha's face.

"Itachi will never be a better man than I!"

"Says the guy who left his village in search of power, killed his teammate, and almost attacked his own village," Naruto narrowed his eyes, of course no one saw it. No one saw his glare either.

"As did he!" The fight continued on; in contrast, the assassin didn't see signs of exhaustion. "What makes him so special?"

"He did it to protect the Village… even if it brought him pain!"

"He killed his clan!"

"A clan that was planning to over take the village," Naruto corrected. Silence followed for sometime; no one knew how to respond to that piece of information. "Don't believe me?" He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. He was a better man than you."

"Don't compare me to my brother!"

"I'm not. You will never be able to compare to him," Naruto readied himself for the enraged Uchiha, since it was rather clear how angry he was.

"You don't know me!" The colossal battle kicked off again. It was hard to keep up with the two shinobi since they never stayed in one spot for too long.

"I know you rather well, Uchiha." the Demonic Flash blustered as he sent the raven back into a tree again. "You were the top of your class in school. An honor that earned you a spot on a team with two people, who you hated more than anything. You saw them as inferior to you," he paused, "but nevertheless, the three of you grew stronger, but not strong enough for your liking. One teammate was getting stronger, unlike you, so you decided to leave the village. That teammate, however, tried to stop you and you killed him." Crickets could be heard. "You only care about power and nothing else matters."

"Shut-up!"

"I'm right. There is no use in denying it."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I was there when you killed your blonde teammate," Naruto revealed. "I was there when you killed Itachi as well."

"Not possible," Kakashi muttered causing Sasuke and the Demonic Flash to glanced back at him. "There was no one else around when Na-he was killed." He couldn't bring himself to say the boy's name.

"But I was. He wore an orange jumpsuit and had whiskers shaped impressions across his checks," Naruto spoke. "The idiot believed in his teammate. What a shame that he was killed by his teammate. He was an idiot, so what can you expect?"

"HE WASN'T AN IDIOT!" Sakura hollered as her nails dug into her flesh. "He was a loyal honorable teammate."

Naruto snorted. _I wasn't expecting that._ "So says the very girl who called him a baka and hit him over the head repeatly." After the Katana disappeared back under his cloak, he folded his arms across his chest. "He was the village's idiot!" _Shut-up!_ He hollered at himself. He was being careless and he knew it.

"How would you know?" Sakura asked. "You never met him?"

Toya had an evil look on his face. "You must have been a ninja from Konoha since you knew this boy they are talking about."

"We don't have any missing ninjas at this time," Sai stated.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Toya is smarter than I give him credit for._ "I don't have a village, never had and never will. I-" he froze.

"I what?" Sasuke asked catching sight of the Demonic Flash.

Naruto felt his heart drop. The special kunia that he gave Minato was thrown, which meant that he was in danger. _I told him to only throw it in case of an emergency._ With that special Kunia, Naruto was able to transport to the user with the Hiraishin no Jutsu. "Today is your lucky day. A once in a life time opportunity. I have to go and leave this mission unfinished. A first, when it comes to me."

"You aren't going anywhere." Kakashi appeared behind the Demonic Flash.

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Naruto hollered. _Time is of the essence. Minato is in danger, and the Hiraishin Jutsu is his only hope. I can't use in front of them. Hatake will recognize it! _The situation wasn't turning in his favor.

"There is no escape! We are taking you back to Konoha!" Sai appeared next to his teammates. "You will met your end there!"

"I will never set foot in that place ever again," Naruto hissed. He would do what ever it took to save his son even if it meant using its chakra.

Toya chuckled, "so it seems I was right!"

Naruto froze. He had just revealed too much information. "I have lived in Konoha before, but I didn't belong."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked joining her teammates, who had now formed a box around Naruto.

"That Village had destroyed my family, and I would rather see it destroyed. I just won't have a hand in it! I'm not stupid enough to take on one of the most powerful villages around!" Naruto hissed.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked. He wasn't the only one, who was clueless in this situation.

"My father gave up his life to protect the village, only to have his last wish disgraced by the village, and by his own student!" Naruto's fist were in a tight ball.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"My father, the Yondaime Hokage, gave up everything for that stupid village!" Naruto hands moved too fast to see the signs he was forming.

"That… means.." Kakashi couldn't breath. His Sensei's son was in front of him, which only meant one thing! _It has to be him, but that's not possible!_

"The Yondaime didn't have a child!" Sakura responded.

The assassin looked over to her. "Hiraishin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled out. In a flash of yellow, the Demonic Flash was gone leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

A special kunai rested in the tree a few yards from the user, who was barely old enough to walk a few feet on his own. The blonde child was alone in the small clearing of trees except for two men inches from the kunai.

"He almost hit us," the fatter of the two men commented. It was unbelievable that he could even move for how fat he was.

"He will go big in the children market," the tall brown haired man smirked, sizing up the small boy. "I wonder what else the boy can do."

"As do I."

Minato felt a sudden emotion of failure overcome him. _I should have listened to daddy!_ He had escaped the two toads a few hours. It wasn't too difficult to do, considering the two toads were easily overpowered. Any shiny object would, and well of course, food would work. The light started to dim as Minato backed up. _Where is daddy? The kunai should have worked… unless he is… …can't think that._ Tears started to form in his eyes, but he wasn't going to shed them. He was a big boy as so he believed, and he didn't want the two men to think he was weak. "I-I'm not going with y-you!"

"You have no choice in the matter!" one of them responded to the scared boy. "We will get big bucks for you. Toya will be please!"

"Very please," the other one said moving closer to Minato. "W-what i-is t-this?" he stuttered as a warm liquid ran down his throat.

A kunai was pressed firmly against his pale skin by a man in a black cloak. The Demonic Flash had his free hand directed at the other man, who's eyes were widened with fear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," he snarled rather viciously.

Dead silent followed. "No answer?… Minato, close you eyes and cover your ears. You don't need to see this," he ordered his son.

"Yes, daddy."

The free man looked to the boy then to Naruto. "I see it now…" Neither men would ever speak again.

–––

Minato sat on the sofa, waiting for his father to yell at him. Naruto paced back and forth in the living room. It was like that for hours, after Minato told his father the whole story. "They worked for Toya," Naruto uttered softly barely loud enough for Minato to hear. "It's too late to go after the noble now. I will just have to wait awhile before killing him." Minato was trying his best to hear every word out of his father's mouth; in fact, he was listening so hard that he landed floor. In a flash, Naruto appeared on the floor with his son. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently like he was clueless to the whole situation. Naruto found it hard being serious with his son, which was a problem in situations like this.

"Um," the four year old child muttered, jumping onto the sofa with his tiny legs.

"Minato, we need to talk," Naruto eyed the boy, who was too smart for his age, from the floor. "You were almost kidnapped today. Why? Because you didn't listen to me. What if I arrived a minute later? You would have been sold and I would never have found you."

"But Daddy, you will always be able to find me, and you would always be able to get to me in time, since you know the Hirmy no Jutsu."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "First, that's not the point. Two, I need a special seal to use that jutsu. What if you didn't have that kunai on you, huh? Three, I was in a battle with a strong shinobi and it was difficult for me to get away. In fact, I had to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu just to get away."

"Someone saw you use it?" Minato gasped. His father would only use that technique in private as not to reveal the jutsu to others.

"To make matters worse, I did it in front of the one person who can identify it," Naruto snorted, thinking of his old Sensei. "Things will only get tricky from now on…we can't stay in one place for long now."

Minato's eyes widened; he liked it here. He had no interest in leaving. He, however, didn't have a say in the matter. "No, daddy!"

"I have no choice," Naruto glared at the floor. "You are an intelligent kid, Minato. You knew what would happen, if my secret got out." He lifted himself off the ground. "We leave in the morning."

"But daddy," the boy whined.

Naruto hated it when the boy was like this. _Being a single parent sucks…but it is better than being parent-less._ "I will teach you a new jutsu, if you shut-up." The boy was silent immediately. _What a sad sight,_ his voice of reason appeared, _to have to bribe your son to shut-up._ What a sad sight indeed!

* * *

Kakashi was in a state of utter disbelief. The Demonic Flash had used a jutsu that died with the creator. The Hiraishin no Jutsu had only one, Minato Namikaze aka the Yondaime Hokage. According to Minato, only a blood relative could use the Jutsu, which meant what the assassin said was true: he was in fact the son of the Yondaime Hokage. With regards to that, Kakashi knew the man well enough to know he had only one son, who was killed ten years ago._ He only one son!_ He tried to make the pieces fit in his head. _He's dead… What if he's not? His body was never found!_ He shook his head. That didn't make sense. _He would have come back to the village, if he was alive. He cares to much about the village not to… Lets say he is alive, how did he learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu? There is no one that is able to teach him. _The pieces all fit in his head: no body, the toads, the assassin, the information that he had, etc. _He knew too much information about Sasuke and the village. It has to be him._ Kakashi made up his mind.

Everything stood around speechless at the transportation jutsu the assassin used and also the fact that the Yondaime Hokage may had a long lost son. Toya was the first to speak, "we should get going."

"Yes, we should," Sai responded as he glanced over to Kakashi. "We have a long journey in front of us." The others nodded in agreement.

Kakashi snapped out of his deep thought. "Okay, but after we get Toya to his destination, I have to see the Hokage immediately."

"Why?" Sakura asked, getting the group moving again.

"I know the identity of the Demonic Flash," Kakashi announced which caused the whole group to stop on a dime.

"Who?" Sasuke demanded coming face to face with the silver hair Jounin.

"I need to talk to Jiraiya and Tsunade first. I need to get their input on this matter. If I'm right, everything changes… for the better I hope. Though, it could end badly, if we don't go about this the right way," Kakashi advised. _Naruto, was that you? Why didn't you come back to the village? What had change to make your life come out this way? _Kakashi was getting a headache.


	3. Haunting Past

I do not own Naruto

* * *

New Purpose

Chapter three:

Haunting Past

* * *

"The sun is waking up and the moon is going to sleep."… Wow, that was a weird way in describing the sun and moon, but Minato liked to describe things like that. He liked to look at the world differently. It made life different. It made life more exciting…wait wasn't life already exciting? Not in the matter that you can die at any minute…well that was exciting in a way… Any ways, risks made life worth living.

Minato's eyes were heavy and his feet were dragging dirt as he walked behind his father. They have been up for a few hours now, and to Minato's displeasure, it was still dark outside, when his father started to poke at him. The boy wasn't a morning person in any way. He would sleep to noon if he could, but Naruto wouldn't let him. Naruto was a morning person, which was one of the few differences that Naruto and Minato had. According to Naruto, Minato took after his mother in this way. She was a night bird and it drove Naruto crazy. The only way Minato knew about his mother was due to his father; however, Naruto didn't talk much about her. Minato had to 'twist' Naruto's arm to get him to talk about her, and trust me, it wasn't easy. "Daddy!" the boy whined. "I'm getting tired!" He started to bring out the fear tears.

Naruto glanced back for a second. "We just started, boy."

"But daddy! My feet hurt!" Minato cried. Now, he may have been four, but he wasn't a crybaby. He knew how to make his father annoyed.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Not this again!" The Demonic Flash could kill hundreds in seconds; however, he couldn't deal with tears. They were his worse enemy.

"But daddy!"

"No!"

The ground was wet with tears. "But daddy."

Naruto froze. Minato trapped him, and he knew it. "I will carry you, Gaki."

"I am not a gaki!" the boy yelled, while his tears vanished. He pushed back his sleeves like Naruto did, when he was younger.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Hm, the tears have stopped. No need to carry your heavy butt then." A small smile was present on the older blonde's face.

Minato froze. "No! My feet hurt! I can't walk anymore!"

"It doesn't seem like it, son."

Minato jumped into his father's chest. "They hurt, daddy. Please don't make me walk," the boy cried.

Naruto felt the tears soak his favorite shirt and knew he had lost the battle.

* * *

The replacement team had arrived in no time, and Kakashi and the others were on their way back to Konoha in great speed. Kakashi wanted to get there as soon as possible. If he was right, they didn't have time. There was no way to tell how much distance Naruto could get between them. He just hoped the blonde wasn't using the Hiraishin no Jutsu, because there would be no way to catch him then. The Hiraishin Jutsu was an impressive jutsu with a few down sides: however, Naruto's speed could make up for that.

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura followed closely behind the Copy-Cat Ninja. Sai was asking stupid questions which annoyed Sakura to no end. She would hit him the same way she hit a certain blonde teammate, which annoyed Sasuke to no end. He was close to hitting her, but he knew better than to show that level of emotion over a dead teammate. It was amazing that Kakashi didn't run into anything, considering how deep in thought he was. _I wonder how everyone is going to react to this news if it turns out to be true. _He could only guess, but then again it was only a guess.

* * *

_A young blonde man, about 17, found a very comfortable spot at the base of a tree. His hands rested behind his head. His cerulean eyes were closed; it looked like he was sleeping but he was fully conscience. His senses rested on a young girl, dancing a few yards in front of him. He could hear everyone of her movements as if he could see her. In his mind's eyes, he could see the wind blow in her golden amber hair. He could see her light colored skin and _almost_ feel her skin against his. She stopped dancing and made her way toward the 'sleeping' blonde. "Finish dancing already?" he asked only moving his mouth._

_ "Um, well, not really," she answered with a hint of hope in her voice. She lowed her self down to him and cuddle with him somehow. Her head fit nicely on his shoulder. Her pink lips pressed again his ear. "I don't want to dance alone."_

_His eyes opened. He stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "I don't dance, Aimi." He brushed her hair out of her beautiful eyes. _

_ "Naruto," she begged, "dance with me!"_

_ "Ninjas don't dance," Naruto calmly explained._

_ She looked him over. "I don't see any Hiate. You are no ninja," she joked, pushing herself up off the blonde. She took off in the other direction._

_ Naruto flipped himself off the ground and took off after her. "I will show you a ninja," he yelled._

_ In a matter of seconds, Aimi was trapped in his arms with her arms pinned between them. "Let me go!"_

_ "I thought you wanted to dance together?"_

_ She stared into his cerulean eyes. "Really?" He nodded and her face lit up. "I love you!" she exclaimed._

_ He grabbed her lips with his: it was a long passive kiss. "I love you too." She smiled. "I would die, if anything ever happens to you," he told her before kissing her again._

The sun was shining like it was shining that day. Naruto felt his heart ping, so he tried to force her out of his mind. She was dead and it hurt thinking about her. He could still smell her on his skin and remember the feel of her touch, her skin, her hair. It was like she was still there with him……in a way she was. She had given him the best gift he could ever asked for. She loved him for him even with all his problems. She gave him a son, a beautiful boy, who was very much like him. It killed him that she died and he could have saved saved. He should have gone to Tsunade, when Aimi was pregnant, but no, he didn't want anything to do with that village. Aimi's pregnancy was difficult, and they were very much aware of the risks. He wanted her to give up the child; however, she wouldn't hear of it no matter what he said. He should have gone to Tsunade, but he despised that village. It used and abused him; there was no way he would have ever gone back to that Village. Now, however, he cursed himself everyday for not going to Tsunade. Aimi would be alive if he did and for that, he hated himself.

Naruto was looking off into the distance, while Minato slept on his head. Minato was the only reason he got up in the morning. Minato was the only reason he went on living. Minato was the only reason he still cared. Minato was the only thing keeping Naruto sane at that moment in time. Without Minato, Naruto would probably be dead or killing everything in sight. The sleeping boy meant more to him than either of them would ever know.

Naruto didn't pack much for Minato and himself. He believed packing less was a good thing when being on the run. There was less things to worry about, and he had enough money on him that if he needed something, he could buy it.

The blonde assassin walked slowly as not to wake up the boy on his head. He was sure the boy would cry upon being woken up. Minato may had been a smart four year old, but he was still a child. He still cried when he didn't get his way, but hey, he was still better behave than any other children his age. A small town appeared in the distance. It brought a faint smile to his face as he faintly heard sweet children. Naruto was a sucker for children, partly due to the weight on this shoulders.

He could feel the boy shift his weight. "Let us find some place to sleep," Naruto whispered.

* * *

They entered the village a few seconds ago, making their way to the Hokage tower. Konoha was crowded today for some odd reason. There were so many people, who were busy shopping with huge smiles glued to their faces. It made Sasuke sick to his stomach. How could anyone ever be that happy? He wasn't. Sasuke glanced around to Sakura and Sai who were fighting yet again. He was this close to killing them; the only thing that was stopping him was the memory of Naruto. He was sure the dobe wouldn't want him to kill them.

"Can you two stop it?" he growled. Sasuke pushed past the two idiots and ended up next to Kakashi. "Who is he?"

"You will find out after I talk to Tsunade and Jiraiya," Kakashi whispered so not to be bothered by the other two as well.

Sasuke hissed, walking shoulder to shoulder with Kakashi. "I have a right to know," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke hadn't shown this much interest in anything anymore, after he had heard of Naruto's death. It was quite ironic that he was showing interest again. If Kakashi was right, Naruto would be the only person able to get any emotions out of Sasuke even without the Uchiha knowing. Kakashi shifted his weight and slightly picked up speed. "Maybe and maybe not," he uttered.

"Tell me." Sasuke burst, and everything got quiet rather fast. Everyone was looking at the four ninjas. Sasuke glared.

Sakura pointed at Sasuke in a state of disbelief. Sasuke didn't make outbursts like that. Only a certain dead knuckleheaded blonde shinobi made outbursts like that. "Tell you what?" she asked.

"The Demonic Flash," Sasuke hissed, "Kakashi won't tell." He eyed Kakashi.

"I want to talk to Tsunade first," Kakashi waved them off. He started to walk away from them but they followed right behind him.

Sai looked from Sasuke and Sakura who both looked rather annoyed. "You must know personally the identity of the Demonic Flash," Sai accused.

Kakashi looked forward. "Why do you say that?"

While Sasuke and Sakura stared at the back of their old Sensei's head, Sai went on, "you were the student of the Yondaime Hokage. Teachers and students are close, so I expect you were close to your Sensei." The look in Sai's eyes was hard to place; in addition, it also looked like he dropped his childish attitude. "I take it you were close enough to him to know, if the Yondaime had any children. I also take it that you knew all about this secret technique."

Kakashi looked away, thinking. "I knew of them, but I wouldn't say I knew them," he muttered.

"You looked surprised, when the assassin used the transportation Jutsu. You know who it is. You must have met the man before," Sai accused.

Kakashi glanced up to the sky. "Maybe or maybe not, but you will have to wait and see." He was getting sick of dealing with children.

"He's right, isn't he?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi didn't respond. _Sai is smart. I'm surprised Sasuke didn't put it together himself._ He kept on walking… _If I am correct, Sasuke will hunt down Naruto and bring him back to the village._ Kakashi chuckled. That would be a funny sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke muttered, folding his arms across his chest. The raven was annoyed…he was always annoyed.

"Nothing."

* * *

Tsunade stared at her paperwork as if it itself had killed Naruto. She wanted to light it on fire and watch it burn. She wanted to cut it in to tiny little pieces and feed it to her slug. She had been waiting days for Kakashi and his team to return. He had information on the Demonic Flash and she had to know why it was so important that she had to send out a replacement team for him. If it wasn't the answer she wanted, she would kill him.

She laid her head down on the desk for a few seconds trying to catch with her thoughts. She closed her eyes, but they didn't stay shut for long. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The voices got louder and louder to the point that they were hurting her ears. _They are back!_ She thought. _Who got his panties in a twist?_ Sasuke was never this loud before…well since the blonde knuckleheaded ninja. Tsunade glared at the door. The door flew open to reveal Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura. Sai was watching Kakashi with an insane look, while Sasuke was yelling at Kakashi. Sakura was trying to get some words in; however, she could never find a spot to jump in. Kakashi, who pushed past them, was annoyed to all hell. He even had a slight look of pain in his eyes. It was like he was calling for help; however, he wasn't the kind of person to call for help. "Shut-up!" Tsunade blustered at the top of her voice. She stood from her spot behind the desk. "Kakashi, why did you request to come back to the village?"

Kakashi stepped away from his team and pulled out a summary of the mission. "I will explain everything to you alone," he told her as he glanced back to his team.

"Okay," Tsunade responded while sitting back down. "Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura, can you three please leave us?"

"No!" Sasuke hollered, "I want-"

"She gave you an order," Kakashi interrupted. Sasuke growled, but he knew he couldn't go against a Hokage's order. (Naruto would look down upon him if he did.) Sasuke left the room with no more protests. Sakura watched him leave and glanced back to Tsunade before taking off. Sai just disappeared without any notice. "I know the identity of the Demonic Flash."

Tsunade stared at him. (The room was sound proof. It had so many Jutsus on it, it wasn't even funny.) She looked over the summary of the mission, but there wasn't anything abnormal about it. "I don't see anything in this report."

"I wasn't going to put his identity in there. I didn't want it to be that easy for the enemy or… Sasuke to find out," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean? Why don't you want him to know?" she asked. She took a quiet look over the report. "I know he has a temper, but he has grown since Naruto died," she commented. She hated that Uchiha with every inch of her life. He took away her 'brother' and she would never forgive him; however, this past year, she tried to cut him a break. She was finally able to notice the subtle changes in the man. He had grown up, or rather he was forced to grow up.

"I would have agreed with you before, but after I saw how the Demonic Flash defeated him, I cant agree with you. Demonic Flash played with him," Kakashi reported.

"There is a chance Sasuke wouldn't even recognize the assassin's name," said Tsunade, picking up the report again. _Can't believe how easily he lost._

"He would on this one."

"Explain."

"I know for a fact that these two know each other," he revealed. He looked around just to make sure no was around to hear. "Where is Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. I told him you wanted to talk to both of us, but he had something better to do," she growled, while she threw her hands up. "Don't change the subject. Now who is the Demonic Assassin?"

"You won't believe it."

"Tell me."

"Just hear me out before you dismiss it."

"Tell me."

"You will think it is insane," Kakashi sweated. Bringing up Naruto was a death sentence, when talking to Tsunade. If anyone brought up Naruto (even now), she would flip out. Would she believe Kakashi that Naruto is alive?

"TELL ME, DAMN IT!" Tsunade hollered. Her patience was drawing thin. She was too old to deal with stuff like this.

"The Demonic Flash is… Naruto Uzumaki," he choked out.

* * *

Sakura stared out a window, while she thought of Naruto. She regretted all the stuff she did to that boy. She hit and called him names. She was horrible to him and that kills her. How could she be that horrible to him?… She was in 'love' with Sasuke, but it wasn't love. It was stupid and she knew it. She did everything she could think of to get noticed by Sasuke. As a result, she was blinded to what was right next to her. Naruto may had been loud and annoying but he was that way because he cared. Sasuke, on the other hand, only cared about one thing: killing his older brother. He didn't care about, who got hurt in the process, and Sakura was well aware of it, but she thought she could change it. She was wrong. It wasn't right, and now, she had lost the only boy, who ever cared for her with all his heart.

She sat in a small tea stand out looking the center of town. Laughter filled the area. It was a nice sight… no wait it was a wonderful sight. A wonderful sight indeed. Too bad, Sakura was dead inside to care. Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She glanced at her reflection in the window. _Come on, Sakura. You are an Anbu Black Ops! You shouldn't be weak like this because of a memory._ Her nails dug into her skin almost to the point of blood._ He is dead. Get over him!!!_ She slowly opened her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Forehead, what are you doing?"

Sakura turned around to see her best friend. "Ino, what do you want what?"

Ino stared at her. "I just wanted to know, if the rumors are true," Ino answered, taking a seat. Her blonde hair was up in a high pony tail, but it was still past her butt. She was thin just as always. It was strange how thin she was.

"What rumors are those," Sakura hissed, while she rested her head on her hands.

Ino stared at Sakura. _Hm, she doesn't usually act like this._ "Um, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at her from the corner of her ember eyes. "Thinking of him," she whispered, hoping Ino wouldn't hear.

Ino let out a breath. "We all miss him, too. I know it hurts, but its been ten years. You have to let her go," she paused. Sakura had returned her glance to the window. Ino knew how Sakura felt, and she hated herself too, but she was able to live with herself. "So are the rumors true?" Ino decided to change the subject.

"What rumors?" she repeated.

"Did Sasuke get his ass kicked by the Demonic Flash? And does Kakashi know the identity of the Demonic Flash?"

Sakura picked up her head. "Yes, he got his ass kicked." Her eyes widened at the sight of Ino's smile. Sure, she knew that no one liked Sasuke, after Naruto died, but she never expected Ino to be this happy after ten years. "And Kakashi says he knows, but he isn't telling."

Ino smile fade. "Well that is too be expected from Kakashi. He hardly talks about anything. Even after ten years, we still don't know a lot from him."

Sakura nodded. "This is true. All I know is that he is the only one left of his genin team. Other than that, nothing."

There were a few moments of silence. "I wonder who the Demonic Flash is," Ino commented.

"Me too," Sakura joined in. "All I know is that he is son of the Yondaime Hokage," Sakura paused as she caught a sight of Ino's face. "Well that is what the assassin said; however, Kakashi did confirm it."

"WHAT!" Ino jumped up and her hands covered her mouth.

"Sh!" Sakura ordered. "Be quiet. No one is suppose to know until the Hokage gives the order." Sakura pulled Ino back down into the chair. "You got it?"

"Yea, I got it," Ino waved.

"Good," Sakura nodded. "Now, we wait and see. Will we find out the true identity of the Demonic Flash?"

Ino nodded before thinking of something. "Yellow Flash. Demonic Flash," she muttered to herself.

"What?"

"They are similar. I wonder why no has caught on to it before," Ino commented on.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I never noticed!"

* * *

Tsunade froze for a second, trying to figure out if Kakashi was joking or not. If anyone was to joke about Naruto with her, it would be Kakashi. However, Kakashi looked dead serious. "Kakashi, I don't like your sense of humor," she hissed.

"I am not joking," Kakashi reassured her. "There are so many things that add up." He recalled the facts in this head. "We never found his body, Demonic Flash never attacks Konoha ninjas, he called himself…the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and he used the Hiraishin Jutsu."

"Naruto didn't know he was the son of Minato, nor could anyone have taught him that," she argued. _But who else could use that? _Her mind was spinning and nothing made sense to her. "If N-Naruto was alive, he would have came back," she cried. Heavy tears started to fly down her cheek. "He loved the village!"

"Things changed. People change. Look at what happen to him all his life, and when his best friend turned on him, it was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore," Kakashi tried to explain. "And besides, N-Naruto is the only child of Minato Namikaze. Only a blood relative can use the Hiraishin Jutsu."

Tsunade rested her head against the desk, and her arms covered her head. _Naruto, can it be true? Are you alive? _Tears soaked the wooden desk. "True," the word was mufflered. Kakashi was barely able to hear it.

"Plus, the assassin knows too much about us and the village," Kakashi reasoned. He folded his arms against his chest as Tsunade looked up from the desk.

"So."

"He shouldn't know these things if he wasn't him," Kakashi tried to explain. "Look-"

"Enough!" she hollered. Her temper was ready to burst. "It may have been ten years since his death but I am not over it. I can't take this."

Kakashi moved closer to the Godaime. "I know. If I am wrong it will open up old wounds and make it harder for you, but I don't believe I am wrong."

"Then don't be wrong," she begged him. Her hair fell around her face hiding her eyes. "Or I will kill you."

* * *

Sasuke was once again at the Memorial Stone, staring at Naruto's name. He had just finished telling Naruto what happen on his last mission. Briefing Naruto on his missions had become a ritual, since he had come back to the village. Naruto had lived for missions and Sasuke felt it was the least he could do for his fallen team member. He told his teammate everything about the Demonic Flash, hoping he would see something he missed that could lead him to the identity of the assassin. Sure, talking to a dead guy wouldn't help him, and surely, talking to the dobe wouldn't help either, but he had to talk to someone. Sasuke never talked to anyone about what he was going through. He kept to himself, never caring about anyone else; besides, no one really cared about him. It was a known fact that no one (well besides the villagers) liked him in the village. He was okay with that; he liked being alone. It suit him just fine.

The clouds slowly past by the young man as the sun shone brightly through the cerulean sky. The wind lightly blew through the trees. It was a nice clear day. It was filled with memories of Naruto. Naruto was innocent like this day. Sasuke sighed. He hated days like this. It hurt him too much. _Naruto would have liked this day,_ he thought to himself. The Uchiha pushed himself up from the ground and stared at the stone for a few more seconds before turning away. Each step shot pain through his heart. He hated to leave, but he couldn't stay. It pained him either way.

"What is wrong, Uchiha?"

Sasuke twisted around to see the replacement. "What do you want, Sai?"

Said boy smiled a cheesy smile and responded, "to see what you are doing." Sai sat in a high branch of a sakura tree. He had his oil paints and brushes out; his eyes were focused on his drawing pad.

"It is none of your business," Sasuke hissed. _I never liked this guy_. He pushed up his sleeves a little bit as to get ready to fight. The sun was still bright over head; however, the wind was starting to pick up.

"What a bad bad temper," Sai chuckled. He never looked up from his drawing. His hand was almost invisible at points.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, shooting Sai a famous Uchiha glare.

"That is no way to talk to your teammate."

Sasuke started to walk away. "I don't have teammates," he revealed.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the Godaime hokage, who was in pieces on her desk. "Does that mean what I think that means?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded her head. "Your new mission is to bring the Demonic Flash back to Konoha alive," Tsunade ordered, while she wiped her tears. She started to do paperwork. "How many people do you want for this?"

Kakashi was in shock. He never thought she would let him go, but then again, when it came to Naruto, she would do anything. He just hoped he was right. If he was wrong, it would kill Tsunade all over again, and he was sure that she would kill him inturn. "Sakura and Sasuke for sure," he answered.

She sat up in her chair; she begun to get herself in check. "Are you sure?"

"Hai, they were his teammates, and they know each other the best."

"But according to you, the assassin had easily over powered them," she remembered. She picked off the summary of the last mission.

"I know, but Sakura and Sasuke are the probably the only two, who would be able to get to him, if he is… Naruto," he said, with difficultly.

"Maybe, but it seems like he despises the Uchiha now," she paused, "and the rest of the village." She folded her arms across her chest.

"He has been hurt by his closest friend. What do you expect him to do?"

"That. But he has other friends."

"True, but he looked up to Sasuke in a way. He saw Sasuke as a brother."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Okay, but who else do you want to bring?" she asked, taking out a list of Ninjas still in the village. "Do you want Sai?"

"No, he only made the situation worse. And if the Demonic Flash is Naruto, we need people he knows. People he saw as friends."

"O' right, but who do you want?"

"Neji Hyuga," Kakashi read off the list. "He will be good. The Sharingan was useless against the Demonic Flash. I hope that Neji will even up the score."

"I see… Just four?" she inquired as she looked out the window. She couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. If the Demonic Flash wasn't Naruto, she would have to face his death again as if he died again.

"Hai, more than four would only be a handful and more work than it's worth," Kakashi admitted.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow, any later and we will lose his trail."

"You leave tomorrow at noon, understood?"

"Hai."

* * *

The sun was setting in the distance as it started to rain. It sounded like the gods were crying out. The wind pounded against the building with great force. Thunder began to fly through the air and lightening brightened up the sky. Naruto sat by the window of the hotel room, while Minato laid asleep in the bed. Minato could sleep through anything; on the contrary, Naruto had a hard time sleeping on nights like this. He never felt safe during nights like this. One, someone would sneak up on him and he would never know. It was the prefect cover. Two, he never liked thunder and lightening. In fact, he was afraid of them, but he would never admit to it. He was the master at hiding his emotions after all these years.

He had this fear all his life, but what would you expect? He grew up alone with no one to tell him it was okay. That he was safe. That nothing was wrong. He was a small boy without a safety net. He didn't know that it wouldn't hurt him. He knew now that he was safe, but he still couldn't sleep. It brought back painful memories. The past, he wanted to forget. The past, he wanted nothing to do with. It only brought him pain.

Naruto watched the storm. Sweat began to fall down his face and hit the ground.

_The rain just started to fall._

He straightened up in the chair. "Get a hold of yourself."

_The thunder boomed in the distance. It sounded like it was getting closer. _

_ The boy, around 15, curled up at the base of a tree._

Naruto shook his head, trying to get this memory out of his head, but its hold grew stronger on him. Sleep was coming upon him and the memory attacked.

_Lightening blinded the teen as he buried his head in his knees. He wasn't crying, and he would yell, if anyone accused him of crying. His blonde hair was soaked from the rain and his cerulean eyes held a dangerous look. His black clothes weighed him down and mud caked him down._

_ "Naruto." The boy didn't move. "Naruto! What are you doing?" the voice hissed. _

_ The boy picked up his head and stared at the figure in front of him. "Nothing," he whispered. He didn't want the man to think he was a baby. Not him of all people._

_ "Naruto, get up!"_

_ "Itachi, I…" Naruto's voice drifted off. _

_ "You what?" Itachi asked, but his voice wasn't too inviting. He walked closer to Naruto. When he was reached the teen, he grabbed the boy. "You what?" he repeated as Naruto didn't responded. _

_ Naruto tried to pull his arm away but he failed. "I don't like lightening," he cried. _

_ Itachi felt himself growl. "Stop being a baby."_

_ "I am not a baby!" _

_ "Then don't act like it." Itachi dropped the boy and folded his arms against his chest. "I do not train babies." He turned his back on Naruto._

_ Naruto looked up to Itachi. "What are you saying?" The teen stood up. "You are still going to train me right?" Itachi stared at the boy. "Please," he gave him his best puppy dog look. Naruto's mood changed fast, but that happens, when he was around Itachi._

_ Itachi hated the teen's puppy dog face. Naruto could get him to do a lot of things those days with those eyes, and it disgusted Itachi. He turned into a stuff bear. He looked scary, but he wasn't. "If you can stay the night out here."_

_ Naruto froze. "..sure," he choked out. _

_ "Okay, see you tomorrow," Itachi smirked._

_ The blonde nodded his head. _I hope I can do this,_ he thought. However, he wasn't too worried. Itachi would teach him, even if he run away like a baby. He knew Itachi would, and he knew Itachi knew he knew… it made sense, well it made sense to Naruto._

_ Itachi turned his back on the blonde and started to walk away. "Let see how brave you really are," he dared._

_ "I can do it! Dattebayo!"_

_ Itachi hid his laugher. "You better," he hissed, trying his softness. Itachi disappeared leaving Naruto alone once again in a storm._

_ The teen walked back to the tree. He flinched with every wave of the storm like it was coming after him to kill him. "It is not going to hurt me," he repeated to himself every few seconds. He never got over it, the night that changed his life. He was only five: he was trapped outside in a storm. Naruto couldn't remember much about that day but the storm haunted him. The teen curled up again against the tree. The storm started to get worse. He was soon blinded._

Sweat ran down his face and soaked his clothes all the way through. He flicked his eyes opened for a few seconds. Naruto picked himself up right and glanced out the window. The storm seemed to be letting up, which was probably the reason why he was released from the memory, before it was over. That made Naruto happy in some sense. He didn't want to remember the rest of the dream, especially not that one.

Naruto made his way over to bed and ran his fingers through Minato's golden hair. "Everything will be okay, son. I will make sure of it," Naruto promised his son. _Two memories in one day. That is rare. This one was of Itachi… stupid Uchiha, how could you be that stupid to kill your brother?_ Naruto watched his son sleep. He would protect Minato with his life.


	4. demonic flash

haha, long time no see....haha dont kill me, well here is the next chapter of New purpose, i hope you like. i hope you like this

lots of stuff going through in head and many people are playing with my emotions so not in the best mood, but it is ok.

haha, the saying that it is better to have love and lost then never have lost in all .......IS WRONG, VERY WRONG. they guy dumps me and a friend of both ours tell me that he is having sex with some girl which started two weeks after we broke up... now my ex denys it and get mad at me when i dont believe him and calls me immature.....the question is who do i believe, my friend (i think he likes me), who got mad at me and decided to not talk to me (we made up) or the man, who i have spend so much time and love with? i just want the truth. i dont know.

and what is a good way to get over a heart break? any suggestions? haha

plz review . i love reviews!!! haha, sorry for the long wait. please enjoy

* * *

New Purpose

Chapter four:

Demonic Flash Revealed

* * *

It was one of those day, where nothing mattered. That the world would end and he wouldn't give a damn. He might be even wishing for it. The world sucked that bad, and there was no reason to say otherwise. In fact, there was times he wish he could it right there and then. That at least would put an end to his suffering, his hatred, his depression, his soulless existence, his uselessness, his abuse etc. The list could go on for ever, and indeed he believed every single thing on the list.

It didn't matter that it was a good day, that the sun was shining. That life was present in the air. That the birds were singing. That the people's voice bought only good news to his ear. None of that "stuff" matter. In fact, it just made it worse.

He would never be that happy in his life…It wasn't like he didn't have anything in his life. He did have special things in his life; however, he had so much more before. He just lost it and with it, he has lost his very light, which had served him and protected him from the darkness that was threatening to eat him live. It was a very scarily thing to face at this time of his life.

The blackness of his future drowned him. He had no idea where he was heading or what he wanted in his life for himself. He knew what he wanted for the rest of the world, but everything in his life was a mystery to him. A secret he even keeps from himself, but yet he knew the key to his life secret. It all makes sense on some level…

* * *

The papers on her desk never looked as evil as they did right then. They needed to be finished, but she lost all interest in reading and signing them. It was her job to look over the village and make sure everything ran smoothly, but ever since she heard about the identity of the Demonic Flash, everything else just seemed unimportant. Nothing mattered more than proving it was true. She needed it to be true no matter what it brought about. It could bring about the end of the world. She didn't care. She just needed him in her life more, and she would do anything she could to get him.

She was the Hokage and she made an oath to the village, but yet she would turn her back on it in a heart beat if it meant getting him back. It didn't matter that he left the village. It didn't matter that he let them believe he was dead. It didn't matter he left many broken hearts. She would do anything to get him back. He was like a brother to her… He was her brother. She didn't care about blood. In her eyes, he was family. The only family she had left.

Tears had strained the paper work on her desk….well they will just have to take them how they are… tear strains and all. Tears never_ physically_ hurt anyone. Emotionally, on the hand, is a completely different story. Tears were the windows to the soul. There was no hiding tears.

Her fists grabbed the nearest thing to her and crushed it. The item did not stand a chance against her strength. "Please, come back to me. Please, I will do anything!" she cried painfully.

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath, trying to get her nerves down. She knew they were going after the Demonic Flash, but other then that, it was a mystery. She didn't understand why they would be going after the deadly assassin. They don't stand a chance against him, even with Neji. The S-Class Assassin made them look like idiots with no effort at all. How can they stand an chance against that?

Sakura's eyes never really looked anywhere but forward. She was in her own mind. Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi never appeared in her mind even though they surrounded her. It was like they were unimportant at that place in time. However, there really wasn't much on her mind. In fact, her mind was blank. It was so blank that it was surprising that she knew her name as well as everyone else names. Haha.

The guys movements didn't change too rapidly, so there was no need for her to be very active in this stage of the hunt. She could be asleep in this stage and it wouldn't really matter. But then again, they wouldn't want to drag the dead weight along with them.

_Sasuke is bugging Kakashi again, _the kunoichi thought spiteful, when she was brought back to reality with a misstep. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "shut-up, I really don't want to hear you whining!"

Kakashi, who was expecting that, never looked back. Neji, who was used to the sudden outbursts already, didn't even care to knowledge them. However, Sasuke turned his head and glared ever so dangerous at her. "I do not whine," he sneered. "I just want to know who the hell this guy is. Kakashi knows but won't tell."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT-UP!" she yelled not playing attention to the fact she was dying to know as well. Sasuke growled and the two went at it.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I did not sign up for babysitting. So stop it or go back to the village," he ordered. He was not in the mood to deal with children.

The two idiots shut-up without another word from Kakashi.

* * *

A smile appeared on his face that had vanished over ten years ago, well it wasn't the same smile, but it was really close. Watching his son always did this to him. It bought him back to his childhood. He may have been hated by the village, but he couldn't deny that he had his share of fun…that, however, didn't mean he wanted to go back to that hell hole. The bad outweighed the good every time he looked at it. He couldn't change that, nor did he care too. What he did care about was taking care of his innocent child.

Minato, who wore a smile as big as his face, was a few feet away from his father as he played with the other children of the village. His laugher was heard miles away. It was a beautiful sound. Naruto could fall asleep and dream just by listening to the young boy. It, however, wasn't very smart to fall sleep to Minato's laughter. He had to watch the boy; consequently, whenever Minato was up, Naruto was as well. So in the end, the blonde assassin did not dream. It was a horrible feeling not to be allowed to dream.

The older blonde could be found way up in the tree looking down upon his innocent son. Naruto was watching him like as hawk and Minato felt his father eyes on him.

The village wasn't too big, but it wasn't tiny either. It was a nice, safe, village, where everyone knows everyone in some small detail. When anyone new came along, everyone knew it, and being the "new guy" in town wasn't the best, when you were on "the run." Naruto was just lucky he knew the "chief" personally…He saved his life a few years back. So the new guy aura, he had, just washed away. (It all made sense in someway.)

–––

Naruto left his son in the capable hands of one of the toad brothers and a villager, who he believed he could "trust" to watch Minato. The villager also had a son around Minato's age, so Naruto felt somewhat comfortable leaving his son. Worse come to worse, he could be there in a blink of an eye.

The Demonic Flash made his way through the woods. Sure, he had an assassination that he had to do, but that wasn't on the top of his mind. He had to draw the search team, which he was sure was after him, away from where his son was. He didn't want the village or anyone else to find out about his son. He didn't want anyone to find out that the Demonic Flash had a son, a weakness. He could see it, a manhunt after his son just to get to him. He couldn't be a very happy camper if that happened. Massive deaths would be on the plate if that were to happen.

His black cloak blew all around him, when he ran through the trees as fast as he could. Using his Hiraishin jutsu wouldn't do much good. That jutsu wasn't very helpful when you wanted people to track you. So yea, he couldn't be lazy and he loved to be lazy. Haha. Haha.

Soon, he was miles upon miles away from the friendly village. It didn't take him long before he felt some unfamiliar chakras, which wasn't uncommon. He was used to them; however, this time it made his jump. He didn't know why it made his jump. Maybe it was because he knew his secret was out or maybe it was because he knew that Ninjas were coming after him. It wasn't that he was scared. It was just that he knew who was coming after him.

It didn't take too long before the unfamiliar chakras passed out of his senses. However, he wasn't alone for long. Soon, he sensed more ninjas coming his way fast. Incidentally, these ninjas were familiar, very familiar. He had sensed their chakras before, and it didn't take long before he realized who they were.

_Shit, I didn't want to run into them here_, he thought and cursed. He stopped in his tracks and turned in the direction of the incoming Konoha shinobi. He had to choose. He could wait til they found his trail or he could just face them and deal with them there. He choose the later. He would deal with them now. Maybe that will solve something.

* * *

Kakashi had an act to tuning out people. He had many years of practice, which started when he was a child. His genin teammates could rival team seven in loudness. He had gone through many yelling matches (not acting in all of them) to learn how to let them slide. People tend to shut their mouths when no one was paying any attention to them. It may took a few seconds or longer but it worked out.

This, however, didn't work out when there was more than one person fighting and they were on different sides. This was the case this time, Sasuke and Sakura were like two screaming children. In their eye, they were right and the other person was a baka. There was no telling them other wise.

It was hard to tell who would kill them first, Neji or Kakashi. Sure, they could keep their cool and block them out, but a person could only take so much. Neji and Kakashi were at there breaking point. Sasuke and Sakura were at it for hours with no breaks for long…..they had been tracking the assassin for a few days now. Ears were bleeding.

Kakashi focused all this attention to his tracking dogs, who were having a hard time finding the Demonic Flash. No one ever tried to track this highly dangerous rogue ninja before. No one knew exactly how. The question was how he was contacted for his 'jobs' in the first place. No one really knew. Maybe he found them?

The search wasn't going too well, since no one, who they came across, knew anything about the assassin; however, they wouldn't talk even if they knew anything about the S-class assassin. There were many reasons for that.

"So Kakashi, how do you deal with these two on the daily basis?" Neji asked.

"By pretending they don't exist," he answered. It wasn't that he didn't care for them; in fact, he cared very deeply for the two. He just couldn't handle them when they were together. It addition to that, they were all hype up due to the situation, each wanting to know about the Demonic Flash.

"Harsh," Neji said smirking.

–––

A few hours pass by, before Neji noticed something, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, which inturned caused the rest of the team to stop. Neji just looked around through the foliage, which silence everyone.

"What do you sense?" Kakashi asked as he studies the area around the team.

"A chakra is coming our away. Telling from the chakra, he is an highly skilled ninja," Neji explained as he pinpointed the person.

"Can you tell who it is?" Sakura asked. She glared over to Sasuke before pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I bet he can't," Sasuke snarled. He was having a bad day, but than again, when wasn't he having a bad day? He was always in a horrible mood. Plus, he believed he was best at everything, which was a bad combination.

"Just shut-it, you two. I had enough," Kakashi ordered. He was ready to show them how much. He would have hurt them by now if he didn't need them for the mission. Life. "Well can you?"

"No, but I have felt this chakra before. I can't place where I know it, but I know I felt it before," Neji responded, while he focused more on the familiar chakra.

Kakashi stood still and faced the familiar distance chakra. His body was frozen per se. He knew who Neji have come across. There was no other explanation to who it was. It had to be the Demonic Flash. It had to be Naruto. "Let's head that way," Kakashi ordered immediately.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, glancing in that direction. She had no special eyes or blood trait. She was left out. Let's face it, she was only useful with planning and healing. She had no real gift for spotting things out. She felt useless and it was a horrible feeling.

"I have a feeling that the Demonic Flash is that way," Kakashi announced which caused a lot of mouths to drop.

"Then lets go!" Sasuke growled. His hands quickly turned into fists. He was going to have his rematch. In his mind, the S-class Assassin was going to lose. There was no stopping it.

"Go where," a voice called out when the team was about to leave.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kakashi all looked around trying to figure where that voice came from. It was understood that it didn't came back from anyone on the team.

"Looking for the Demonic Flash?" the voice called out again. This unfamiliar voice wasn't very threatening. It was as if the owner was trying to have a normal conversation with the group.

"Yes?" Sakura answered with a hint of unsureness. The other members of the team has no interest of talking back. They instead formed a box with their backs facing each other so they won't be surprised.

"You won't find him in that direction."

* * *

He made his mind up he would but now he was questioning it. He didn't have much time to make up his mind or change his mind. It was now or never. Either, he can let the familiar chakras past him or he could fact them head on.

_Why not just get this over with,_ Naruto thought as he changed his direction. He pushed back whatever he was feeling (which was unknown to even him) and hurried his way to the Konoha shinobi.

All shapes around him disappeared and only colors existed as his mind focused on the path ahead of him. All noise seemed to disappear as he came closer to the ninjas.

It was only a few minuted before he heard, "then lets go!"

Naruto glanced down to find Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji and he felt himself groaned. He hated dealing with that Uchiha even now. Sure, it was funnier to deal with the stupid Uchiha now, since he knew how to push his buttons properly. He didn't, however, expect the Uchiha to be as whiny as he was. That was a bit unusual but he could deal.

The Demonic Flash find a nice spot in a tree and sat down. His eyes never left the four shinobi. "Go where?" he asked in a regular voice. There was no real reason to mask his voice. Kakashi knew his identity any ways. His voice proved too much for a response from wimble search team. "Looking for the Demonic Flash?"

"Yes?" came Sakura's response.

Naruto almost snorted at her response. _Haha, I should have expected that much. _He folded his arm against his chest._ She seems just as weak as she did all those years ago. _He felt glad that he didn't have to deal with these people all the time like he used too. That would be too stressful. "You won't find him in that direction."

Their square defense wouldn't help them too much with all the abilities that he had and they didn't know about. He had this battle on his side even though he was unnumbered. His Hiraishin Jutsu was his key to dealing with uneven numbers.

"Why is that?" Neji asked, while turning his eyes on the location of the unknown voice, which he found with no hardship. Naruto wasn't trying to hide. He wanted to be found. It was apart of his master plan.

"He isn't there anymore."

"Are you his keeper or something?" Sasuke snarled. People who think they knew it all pissed him the hell off…..too bad he was one of people. Haha.

"Yes." His answer was strong and powerful. There was no hint of any thought.

"Hm, bit strange," Kakashi thought out loud. "What gives you that power?"

Naruto stood slowly from his high spot in the tree. "Why wouldn't I have power over myself? No one tells me what to do." He paused, thinking of Minato and all of his demands. "I am my own keeper."

"That means," Sakura gasped.

"YES!" The Demonic Flash jumped down, landing in a kneed position. His eyes were focused on Hatake. No one else was important in that moment. "I am the Demonic Flash." He picked himself and with a wave of an arm, he push his body clear of the cloak. His muscular lean frame was revealed, but his face was still covered.

Kakashi immediately grabbed the inflamed Sasuke and held him back with help from Sakura. It wasn't a smart idea to disobey her or piss her off (which was something Sasuke did regularly). "We have been ordered by the Godaime Hokage to bring you back to Konoha," Kakashi exclaimed with a strong stable voice.

"Why would she order that, Hatake?" Naruto asked. He once again folded his arm against his chest. He was willing to hear him out somewhat, but he had no intention of going with them. His body stance told them all that.

"You know very well why," Kakashi answered.

"I don't believe you are going to talk the Demonic Flash into turning himself in," Neji commented with his semi, nasty tone. He heard a lot about this assassin and he didn't like what he heard. There was no talking with this guy.

"I agree with the Hyuga," Sasuke added in, while he tried to loosen Sakura's hand, which wasn't turning out too well. She would just grab on tighter with her super strength. "Just let me at him."

"No, and Sakura, down. Let him go," Kakashi answered. Sakura nodded. "If I can't talk him into coming with us willing then you two hotheads can fight him."

"Fine," Sasuke snapped. "Do what you want, but I will beat his ass."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered the last battle, but he didn't say anything, which insure a famous uchiha glare from the Uchiha. Neji, on the other hand, just smirked. Something told him that Sasuke didn't stand a chance against the S-Class Assassin. Sure, Sasuke was considered a S-Class shinobi but he was in no way in the same field as the rogue ninja in front of them.

"You only have two choices: one come back willingly, or two, coming back as a prisoner. If you came back willingly, you would get off easier," Kakashi explained, while he inched forward.

A snort was Naruto's reply. "You know very well, if the council found out about me, they would welcome me back with open arms. The son of the Yellow Flash would be welcome addition. Just look to what happen when the Uchiha came back to the village," he said, glancing over Sasuke, who glared. He paused for a few seconds, "in addition to that, the Hokage likes me better than the traitor Uchiha." The Demonic Flash leaned back and rested against the oak tree. He was getting rather comfortable, which showed how unaffected he was by the numbers. Not a worry in his whole body.

Sasuke didn't say anything to defend himself, since he considered himself to be traitor himself. Sakura wasn't going to stay quiet. "What makes you so sure Tsunade likes you?" she hissed.

"What a temper," Naruto paused. "So I guess you didn't tell them who I am."

"No, I wanted to make sure you were really him before announcing it to the world," Kakashi glanced back, catching confused looks from the rest of the team.

"Do you think I am really him?"

"All the clues fix and what you are saying now makes me believe you are him."

"I could always be playing you idiots," he chuckled. He disappeared, causing a lot of yelling and confusion. The Demonic Flash was fast and no one could deny that, when he reappeared behind Sakura. Without a second thought he placed a kunia to her neck, drawing blood. "And it would be so easy. Just look how easy it was getting pass you."

Sasuke and Neji jumped back and got ready for the attack. They were no longer in anymore mood to talk (not saying they were in the first place). The Demonic Flash had their medical Ninja.

Kakashi just stared at his former student and marbled at how much he had grown and changed. The old Naruto would never do this. The person in front of him wasn't the same innocent boy he trained. He turned cold.

Sakura's hands reached for the assassin's arm; consequently, he saw her moment and pinned her arms before her back. Her super strength was now useless to her. "Let me go!" she hollered.

"Still as loud as ever," Naruto commented. He had a look of disgust on his face, which no one was able to see, but they did hear the disgust in his voice.

"I am not loud!" came her response, which caused a lot of eyes to roll.

"Just let her go," Kakashi calmly stated, standing a couple yards from Sakura. "You know as much I do you don't want to do this. If you wanted to make Konoha your enemy, you would have attacked it along time ago," he said.

"True," Naruto agreed. Hurting this Kunoichi would do him no good. It would only cause more damage than good. He shoved Sakura into Kakashi's arms and disappeared, but that didn't mean he still wasn't around.

The group looked around trying to find the hidden enemy, who they knew were still there. Unlike last time, they could not pinpoint his location. They just fell his amazing chakra. They would hear him somewhat, but when they turn to look he was gone.

Then in a split second, Naruto appeared next to one of the Shinobi and gave him a bone crushing blow to the face, which sent Sasuke flying into the nearest tree. The injured Sasuke slowly pushed himself off the ground, which caused Sakura to run to him to heal him. He didn't even acknowledge the medical ninja as she healed him.

"But where is the fun in that," Naruto grinned, while he took a resting place against the base of the tree.

"I am going to hurt you!" Sasuke growled as he pushed Sakura away. He stood up and started to make his way to the rogue ninja before Sakura pulled him back, which inturned she received an glare.

"I like to see you try." Naruto rested his hands behind his head. Sure, he sensed a ton of killing intent from the Uchiha, but he had nothing to worry about. He was like a snake with no fangs. All hiss and no bit. "So Hatake, how are you going to talk me into coming back to that village?" he asked curious, wanting to know himself.

"I don't think you can talk him into coming into the village," Neji commented. His face showed how annoyed he was. "Besides, why are you trying to talk him into coming back to the village. He is a S-Class Assassin."

"Normally, they wouldn't try to talk a rogue ninja in coming back. But as I said before I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, who wouldn't want that."

"Yea, but you are merciless killer!" Sakura accused.

Naruto felt somewhat annoyed. _If they only knew! Toya is no where innocent._ "Shows so little you know!" he hissed. His tone shocked the four shinobi, who never hear it before. The Demonic Flash was always known to be calm and collective, but his tone told a different story. "Maybe you should take a closer look at that Noble _your_ village is trying to protect."

Everyone noticed his change in tone. Now wasn't the best time to test how far he would go, but Kakashi wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "That isn't important."

"Then what is?" Neji asked. "It seems he doesn't see himself as a bad guy."

"Not at all," Naruto chipped in, while taking a peek at the inflaming Uchiha. "But lets not talk about. Let's talk about the horrible village you want to take me back to."

"I know that village treated you like crap, but things are different now," Kakashi tried to explain.

Naruto felt his blood boil. "Why? Because of my bloodline?" He pushed himself into a standing position. Naruto wasn't the one to stand still when he was angry._ I don't want to be liked only because my father was THE Yellow Flash. _He was an abused child and the village being nice to him wasn't going change that. "The lies, the abuse, the looks. Why would I want to go back to that?"

"That is only one part of it," Kakashi tried to reason. He moved closer to Naruto, but he didn't step blindly. He had a kunia in his hand ready to block any attack from the S-Class rogue Ninja. "You had friends there."

"You know who I am…so who else knows who I am?" Naruto asked curious.

"Just me and Tsunade."

Naruto just glanced to the three shinobi who eyes never left him. _So they don't have a clue to who I am._ He took a deep breath. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Wanted to make sure?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am now."

"But you can't be sure 'til I am unmasked." Naruto moved out of the shadows of the oak tree. "I don't feel like being unmasked. That would make life so much harder."

"Too late now." Kakashi knew after he revealed Naruto's identity to the rest of the world, everything would be as insane as insane could be.

"Maybe, but you don't know all my secrets," Naruto paused. "You just know my identity, nothing too big. Besides I doubt the village would want to release who I am, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, a rogue ninja. That would cause a stir."

"…Only a few key officials will know about you," Kakashi agreed.

"Just tell us who he is already!" Sasuke and Sakura both hollered at the same time. They each gave the other a glare. They started to argue again.

"Just reveal it already so the two idiots would shut-up," Neji snapped, while he folded his arms against his chest.

Naruto looked to Kakashi. He had no interest in revealing himself even though he knew he was going to be revealed no matter what. _It is one of those times that I wish I had some sake on me._ He reached for his blood red katana with the engraving of the word demon on the sword. _This won't end well_, he thought, glancing at the Uchiha.

Eyes fell to the legendary sword, which had been bathed in the cold blood of man. Sure, they saw the sword once before, but they never saw the word demon marked on it. The word shined against the red metal that it was engraved in. It brought fear to anyone who ever laid eyes on it. Only Toya and his servants (and plus the search team) ever saw the sword and lived, but only the Ninjas have noticed the word demon. Kakashi was the only who knew about the sword referring to the demon sealed into side of Naruto.

The team was silenced by the sword, leaving them to wonder what the Demonic Flash was hiding with his identity.

Kakashi stepped back from Naruto, not wanting to be in the sword's reach when he announced it. He doubt that would help with Naruto's great speed. "Why don't you put he sword away, Naruto?" Kakashi requested.

* * *

Tsunade faced the window, out looking the entire village. She hadn't drank anything since the one night she got wasted. She didn't want to have a hang out when the news came about the Demonic Flash. She was on the edge of her seat waiting for it. Would she be seeing Naruto again?

She didn't notice the door open to her office until Jiraiya shut it loudly. She turned around to face the old man. He was multi-colored, which she suspected he got from peeping. "Jiraiya, you are unbelievable!" she exclaimed.

"Don't get started on my hobbies, when you drink yourself to unconsciousness." The toad sage wasn't in a very good mood. He just got into a fight with his toads, when he questioned their decision. "What was it that Kakashi wanted to talk to me about?"

Tsunade glared at him. She threw him the mission log that Kakashi handed in. "He believes he knows the identity of the Demonic Flash."

Jiraiya stared at the log wide eyes. It was unbelievable. He spend months trying to figure out who the assassin was and Kakashi figured it out with just one encounter with him. "Who is he?"

Just when Tsunade opened her mouth, one of Kakashi tracking dogs was at the open window. "The identity of the Demonic Flash has been confirmed," the dog informed them. Tsunade felt her whole body move. A tear fall down her cheek.

Jiraiya stared at the dog before looking at the Hokage. It been over ten years since he seen that smile on her face. "What am I missing?" he asked clueless.

The beast turned its head to the Toad Sage and said, "The Demonic Flash is…… Naruto Uzumaki or as he goes by now, Naruto Namikaze,"

* * *

cliffhanger......................please dont kill me

yea it should be good...... the secret is out.... wonder how everyone is goign to react! haha


	5. He's Alive!

I do not own Naruto

I hoped you like the last chapter and I hope you will like this chapter.

Is it me, but I do my best writing at one o'clock in the morning? I start writing way before one, but it goes rather slow, but when it start to get late, it seemed like I get more inspiration and my fingers just type away…too bad I am a morning person haha

Well anyway last time I talked about my ex last time and I would like to say I am doing much better. Just marble at why he lied to me, which he finally admit, but he was forced into. I knew (I had dreams––I am psychic!) not joking about that haha. I ready had a dreams that he got a new girlfriend, who he says they have been dating for a month. It isn't that I really care, it is the fact he lied, which makes me wonder. He can't even tell me why he lied to me. But whatever, he is moving to Kansas with her….yep how stupid of him. Moving with her and her family and they only been dating for a month. Wow! Haha whatever, he will moving back in no time.

I made a comment in my other two stories that males suck, and I am taking that back. Only some man sucks. I was in a very bad mood when I wrote that, which happens when I find out that people I am close to lie to me. I am good now!

Any ways, I hope you like this chapter and hope you review!!! I meant to get this out last week but had no internet connection.

* * *

Chapter five

Alive again

* * *

He hated himself for everything that went wrong. He was the reason why nothing went right. He was the reason why everyone's life sucked. He made their life suck. He couldn't tell you how, but he believed it. He believed everyone would be better off without him. He couldn't see how much good he did. He was blind to it. It was like he wanted to see the bad in himself.

He had the world to live for. He had so many good things in his life. Sure, life was hard sometimes, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth living. It maybe hard to see that sometime; however, that didn't mean you shouldn't give up. Giving-up was never the answer to anything. Hardships were what made life worth it.

He believed that philosophy, which was way he still tried. Plus, he wasn't the type of guy to give up without a fight. He would fight to the very end. It was in his blood to fight, to stand up against the things that held him back. In this case, he held himself back. He was the person that he was up against. He just didn't really see it.

* * *

Silence filled the air. The team from Konoha was speechless not knowing what to say or even if it was true. Could it be true? Was Naruto really alive? Was he standing right in front of them? What could they say to that? There wasn't much that could be said.

"That isn't Naruto!" Sasuke, who was beyond angry, yelled. There was no way in hell that the Demonic Flash was his best friend/rival. Naruto wasn't the rogue ninja type. He was the exact opposite, and it pissed him off the hell off that they would defile his name. "Naruto wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Turn his back on his friends?" Naruto snapped, while his hold on Katana tighten. His anger was getting the best of him, which wasn't a good thing. Bad things happened when he got mad. He had to keep it in check.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled. There was no way in hell this guy was the man she loved, but than again, how could she be sure? She never really knew Naruto. He was just some guy that got on her last nerve.

"Well, then tell that to Hatake," Naruto suggested turning his attention to Kakashi, who seemed greatly taken back.

"He can't be Naruto!" Sakura cried. "Naruto was the nicest, kindest person I ever met. This guy is the very essence of evil." She was a bit over dramatic, but her point was clear. This bastard couldn't be Naruto.

"I have to agree," Neji said, scanning the Assassin over.

"He is Naruto," Kakashi reinsured taking notice of Naruto's body language. It was very clear he was on the edge. He knew that Naruto was close to losing his temper. If that happened, there would be a good chance that he would kill one of them. At that point there wouldn't be any coming back from that. "Think about it. All that you learned. Remember the last battle."

"That doesn't mean that he is Naruto," Sasuke hissed. He may had been reinstated as Shinobi after 'killing' Naruto, but Naruto wasn't very important in the eyes of the village and the council, so killing him wouldn't be quite of bad as Naruto killing Sasuke.

"Then what does it mean? You know that he has information that only Naruto could have," Kakashi tried to explain. He knew Sasuke couldn't deny that.

Sasuke was silent. He didn't know what to say to that. Kakashi was right, but it was impossible. Things didn't add up in his mind.

Kakashi turned his attention to the masked assassin. "You can prove who you are, Naruto. Just show them your face."

Naruto glanced around. "What if I don't want to prove it? I don't want them to believe it. There is no dattebayo moment where," he stated. He knew the squad was too 'out of it' for a battle. That relaxed him to a point that he put the red Katana away.

Sakura froze. "Dattebayo…" she uttered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Um so?"

"That is what Naruto used to say all the time," she revealed. "It was a trademark word of his. I miss it dearly." She was true to her word.

"…I am surprise you remember that," he replied, noticing the sadness in her eyes. It brought up a weird feeling in him. _Does she really miss me?_ That was the last thing he expected out of her. He was floored.

Kakashi could feel himself smile noticing Naruto's reaction. It was a very very good sign. It meant that there was some hope. "Your reaction surprises me, Naruto."

Naruto felt himself losing control of the situation fast. "…" What could he do? He was in a corner. He knew when he losing. "…" What could he say?

Kakashi laughed. "Just admit it," he suggested. "We all know it's true. You have yet to deny it. Your reactions are clear."

"No, he can't be!" Sasuke hollered, making a move. He disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. He swung up his leg; however, Naruto easily dodged by flipping out of the way. He landed behind the squad, but his mega jump wasn't what surprised the squad. In some twist of fate, Naruto's hood fell off revealing his gorgeous blonde hair and cerulean eyes, but the jaw-jumper was his whisker like marks on his cheeks. "…" was the Uchiha's response.

The other two responses weren't too different from Sasuke. Kakashi, on the other hand, felt somewhat happy. There was no way in denying that he was in fact Naruto. _He looks so much like his father that it isn't even funny._ His old Sensei flashed in his head. "Looks like the cat is out of bag," Kakashi mocked.

"Fine, I am Naruto! Happy?" the unmasked Demonic Flashed hissed. He folded his arms across his well defined chest. He blew at the fallen hair in his face, but it just fell back into the place. It was a hopeless cause.

Neji stared at the blonde in front of him. He wasn't using any jutsu to change his appearance. It was in fact Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki?" he ottered. It was almost unbelievable. Naruto was suppose to be dead.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No."

"You just said you were!" Sakura accused, jumping in before Naruto could say anything else. He couldn't say he was Naruto and then take it back. It wasn't right. She needed it to be true. She needed the man she loved back.

"You don't understand," he snarled. "I don't go by that name anymore." He shifted his weight. "I am Naruto Namikaze. I took my father's name," he paused. "You don't need to know why. You don't need to know anything."

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a warning toon. "We have been ordered to bring you back to the village. You then will have to tell us everything." _Please, we need you back._

Said boy cocked his head. "That is if you could. But as you know, that is impossible. The Uchiha is completely out of it besides the fact he is hurt," he pointed out. Sasuke wasn't in the condition to put up a fight. "Plus, Haruno is in total shock. Just look at her. She is useless at this point, well she was always useless."

Sakura glanced up to Naruto from the ground. He was right about her being useless at that point. She wished, though, she could hit him with that comment of his. He needed to be knocked outside his head. She wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him at that moment, and it wasn't because he could dodge.

"In addition, Hyuga doesn't seem too sure of the situation and that isn't the best to condition to fight in." He shrugged in a taunting way. "Must I go on?"

"No," Kakashi waved. He knew there was a long shot in getting him back, but he wasn't going to give up. They were going to bring Naruto back to the village in time. It may not be right then, but time would bring him back.

"In that case," he said making hand signs. "Hiraishin no Jutsu." In a flash of yellow, the Demonic Flash was gone and the battle was lost.

* * *

Silence was a common factor. Jiraiya stared at the dog before looking to Tsunade. The look on his face told it all, having it all: shock, confusion, happiness, sadness, etc. He found it a lot to take in.

"Thank you. You may go," Tsunade told the dog, who disappeared in a pop of smoke. Tsunade turned her attention to the Toad Sage, who looked like he had been ran over. "It is official. Naruto is alive," she announced with a certain hop in her voice.

Memories, with and without Naruto, flashed in his head, which seemed to bring up many emotions. Many of those memories were painful. "…How can he be alive?" Jiraiya felt the gravity of the situation.

"That is still a mystery," Tsunade said, her pain/happiness still very visible. "I sent Kakashi after Naruto in hope of bringing him back." She glanced over the mission log. "However, things don't look too good. Lets face facts. He didn't come back to the village. He is after Toya who we are trying to protect." She looked like she was hit by tree.

Jiraiya walked to the window, taking in a deep breath of clear, cool air. "We can't jump to any conclusion until we talk to him," he said trying to sound like he knew what he was doing. "Besides, the toads would want another toad summoner if they didn't trust Naruto."

"True," she agreed, looking up from the paperwork. She stared at him. He had a weird expression on his face. "Um? Is there something wrong?"

"…The toads," came his reply.

"What about them?" she asked eyeing strangely him.

"The toads knew he was alive all this long! Ten years!" he yelled, while going off into a rant. Tsunade didn't pay too much attention. She didn't like talking to a crazy person, even if she was crazy herself.

Her mind was on Naruto and what she wanted to do to him when she saw him. She didn't care if she had to chase him down to see him again. She wanted to hug the boy and then slap him outside the head. Yea! When she saw him again, he would get his ass kicked for all the pain he gave her. However, there would be a few problems if he came back, and they dealt with why he left. Hopefully, he would come back as easily as the Uchiha did. If he didn't, Tsunade would kill the council.

The question was did he want to come back. If Naruto didn't want to come back, then it didn't matter what the council thought. Even thing counted on Naruto and his reasons. She took in a deep breath. "What is your problem?" she asked, while slight tears filled her eyes. She was happy it seemed even with all the problems.

"The Toad!" he chirped. He threw his arms in the air like he expected her to know what he was talking about. "My toads have been serving Naruto and I both for those ten years. I have to summon them and give them a piece of my mind!"

Tsunade finally understood what he was talking about. The toads could answer some of their questions. "Okay, then do it!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" He started the hand signal and summoned one of the toad brothers (who wasn't with Minato). Gamatatsu appeared in front of them with a strange expression on his face. "Gamatatsu, good to see you."

"You, too Jiraiya," he answered. He knew something up, when he was summoned to the Hokage office, but then again, if it was important, he was sure they would have summoned someone else with an higher rank. "What can I do you?"

"Tell us about Naruto," Tsunade ordered with her tone clearly understandable.

"There isn't anything to tell," he told them.

Jiraiya moved to the toad and leaned his body against the toad. "I know you know more about Naruto than you are letting on. Naruto is alive. You know I know I am right," he revealed to the toad.

Gamatatsu glanced to Tsunade, who's eyes could have killed him, back to Jiraiya, who was in arms lengths. It wasn't looking to well for the toad. "Why do you think he is alive? Wouldn't he come back to the village if he was?" he told them trying to reason out of this pickle. He wasn't going to turn Naruto into these people. There were reasons why Naruto hated this place.

"Kakashi has just confirmed it for us," Tsunade told the toad while tapping her fingers against her desk. Her temper was getting the best of her. She had no patient for anything. "Just spill it!"

"Yea," Jiraiya folded his arms against his chest. "There is no getting out of this!"

The toad took in a deep breath. "It is true that Naruto is alive, but I can't tell you anymore." He gulped seeing their reaction.

"Why not!" Tsunade jumped up from her desk. Two different sources told her 'brother' was alive and there wasn't anything she could do besides sitting around and wait for information. It annoyed her.

"Jiraiya, you have our loyalty," he paused receiving a smile from Jiraiya. "However, our loyalty also lays with Naruto…In the end, our loyalty for him is greater than our loyalty for you. In other words, I won't betray him to you," Gamatatsu revealed getting ready to receive a blow from one of the two.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the toad wondering what they could do. "So you betray us to him?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, Naruto never asks about you nor does he talks about you," (_too much)_ Gamatatsu revealed. The situation wasn't good. "Well to us any ways."

The Hokage felt like the wind was knocked right out of her. Did he really not care about the village, and… her? Tears threatened to fell.

Jiraiya noticed Tsunade's turn for the worse. "Can you tell us anything?" the Toad Sage asked keeping a close eye on the hokage.

Gamatatsu stared at the ceiling wondering if he could tell them anything. "Naruto has a good reason for staying away and he doesn't mean Konoha any harm," he paused, "that is all I can say." The toad smiled and disappeared in a pop of smoke.

Jiraiya only took his eyes off of Tsunade for a second, and in that time, Tsunade disappeared. His only guess was that she was planning in chasing after Naruto herself. He didn't waste time and darted out the window after the Hokage.

It didn't long before he caught up with her, half way to Konoha gate. He grabbed onto her arm. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't look at him. Her eyes looked off into the distance, trying to figure out which path would be the best way to go. "After the brat!" she answered him pulling her arm away from him.

"You are the Hokage. You have to stay here in the village!"

"I can't knowing that he is out there!"

"You have to protect the village. If you go, it will get out and leave the village defenseless," he paused sensing her killing intent. He glanced around noticing the scene that they were making. Anbu showed up wondering what was going on with their Hokage. Jiraiya lowered his voice, "I know how you feel, but you leaving the village won't help anyone." He didn't like all this attention with this situation.

"I can't just do nothing," she admitted.

"You aren't doing nothing. You are doing so much," he paused. "I will go after him myself," he told her.

"Okay," she replied feeling somewhat comfortable. "I wonder what Kakashi has found and if Naruto..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Every fiber of her being desired to chase after him.

* * *

Minato was having the time of his life playing with the village children. He liked being around children his own age. Sure, hanging out with his father was the best, but it wasn't the same experience. It was something he wished he could do more, but it wasn't too common staying in towns. He wanted to make friends and be able to keep them instead of having to make new ones every time they move. It just made him not want to make friends.

He knew what his father was doing was for the best, but did it have to be so hard? He didn't like getting close to people then have to leave. It just hurt. _Maybe when this whole situation with daddy's identity is done, we can stay in one place._ That thought brought a smile to his face. He really wanted to be able to have long term friends.

Minato glanced over to Gamakichi, who had a troubled look on his face. The four year didn't really understood what it all meant. He understood to a certain point, but his little mind wouldn't let him focus on it.

Gamakichi's mind was all too focused on Naruto's problem. He was sure that Naruto's identity was revealed and when that happened, it wasn't going to be pretty. If Minato didn't exist, Naruto's identity wouldn't be that big of deal. If Naruto and Minato's identities were revealed, it would only cause life and death problems for the father and son. Things would get sticky.

"So things went bad I take it," Gamakichi asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered taking in his son's laugher. "Hatake knows and soon will the Hokage." He felt himself shake.

"And then Jiraiya, and so on," the toad continued.

Naruto leaded against the tree behind him. "This will get out of hand." He tensed up just thinking of what would happen next. "Why did I have to run into them? Why did Toya have to use Konoha shinobi?"

"Maybe it happened for a reason?" the toad threw out there. Naruto stared at him. "Maybe it is time for you to face your past."

"I don't want to face my past," Naruto stated plainly. "I have no interest what so ever in going back there." There were too many memories and emotions there.

Gamakichi studied Naruto for a few seconds. He had known this young man for quite awhile and he could tell when something was up. "So what happened?"

"Haruno and Hatake acted out of character. I don't know what to make of it," Naruto revealed. The last confrontation confused him, which was something he hated above anything. He needed a clear mind and it was over thinking their reactions.

"What about their actions?"

"More than their words is what I should say…" It was silent for a few seconds. "Plus, there was something in Hatake eyes that told me he was telling me the truth."

"And the other two squad members?"

"Hyuga seemed normal and Uchiha just seemed like he wasn't even there," Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't tell you what I feel nor what I am going to do." Naruto dismissed the toad and made his way to his son, who was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. It brought a smile to the confused Naruto's face.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the spot where Naruto had just been. Seeing Naruto alive brought up so many emotions to the surface and half of them he couldn't even tell you. It was like the past seven years meant nothing in a sense. It just made him question what he went through. In the end, it made him angry. He went through all that pain for nothing. Just a few days ago, he was at tears, almost crying at the Memorial Stone and he hated tears. Crying was for the weak and he felt weak for all that time.

Sure, he was angry, but he also felt happy. There was a reason why he always visited the stone. Somehow, talking to his friend made everything feel okay. It pained him that his closest friend was dead, and seeing him alive and well was something he always wanted to happen.

In recap, he was glad Naruto was live, but pissed as hell at what Naruto put him through. There would be pain. He would get Naruto back for all he went through.

Sasuke picked himself up from the ground and slowed walked over to Kakashi, who seemed to notice the slightly inflamed Uchiha. In less than an second, Sasuke had Kakashi up against a tree by his collar. "How long did you know that Naruto was alive?" he hissed. His angry was extremely visible in his voice.

"Not long," Kakashi answered calmly. He could feel Sasuke's breath against his face and see the anger in his eyes. He knew how close this man in front of him was too killing him. _Naruto, look at what you do to him._

"How long?" he snarled.

Kakashi could see Sakura and Neji in the corner of his eye. They looked really to jump in at any notice. "Since the first time we encountered him." He felt Sasuke's grip on his lessen, but the hatred in the Uchiha's eyes didn't. Sasuke backed up from his old Sensei and walked to the spot.

Neji kept a close eye on Sasuke knowing that the young man could snap at any second. He knew he himself was confused about the situation. He didn't know what to think about Naruto being alive.

Sakura had already made up her mind that she was going to chase down Naruto and bring him back to the village no matter what. She just wondered how they were going to do that. Naruto seemed almost unbeatable and everyone knew trying to capture someone was harder than defeating someone.

She kept all that in mind, knowing she would have to keep her emotions in check. She may not admit it to the people around her, but she was in loved with the blonde. The sad thing was that she didn't know if he was same kind person at heart. Everyone changed and she knew he was different; however, that didn't mean the kind hearted fool wasn't still there underneath all of that. She was planning in finding out.

"Kakashi, what do we do now?" Sakura asked. She failed at keeping her emotions hidden and they were very visible on her worried face.

"We will try to track him down and try to bring him in one last time. Either way, we will head back to Konoha," Kakashi informed them, while getting himself in order.

Sasuke glanced off into distance, thinking back to when he was 12. Naruto made a promise to Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back at any cost. When Sasuke heard about this promise, he laughed believing that Naruto was just a stupid kid, who wouldn't amount to anything. It never dawned on him that he would do the same with Naruto. He would do anything to bring him back. "Then lets get going," he said. "We don't want to lose him." His voice was plain and calm.

"We know, Uchiha. You don't need to tell us," Neji stated.

Kakashi got the feeling that he was babysitting children again and it annoyed the hell out of him, but he understood why the tensions were a bit high. "Stop it," he ordered.

* * *

He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Did they pick up and leave? Run away? Did he stop and confront them? Go on with his normal life and pretend like this never happened? He was the Demonic Flash; he was known to be untrackable, but he didn't have to worry about the whole force of the Godaime Hokage hunting him down. He knew she would stop at nothing to get him back.

In addition to that, he still had to deal with Toya, who he knew got more highly trained Shinobi and his best guess was that they were Konoha Shinobi. The best thing to do with Toya was to back off him for a little bit, since the noble would be expecting an attack. Time would be best with during with him.

However, Naruto did changed the location of him and his Son, who wasn't very happy at leaving his new friends. Minato was four and he would get over it, well Naruto hoped he would.

Naruto found himself in the center of a town with his son, both in henge. This town wasn't the friendliest of towns and there was no need to draw attention to themselves with their unusual characteristics (blonde hair and cerulean eyes). Plus, he couldn't trust this town like he trusted the other one.

They found an hotel in the center of town, which was bigger than the one before. Naruto put Minato to bed for a small nap, which the boy was great need for. Minato seemed rather upset/annoyed.

_"Let's get some ramen!" Naruto, the 12 year old boy, cheered. He and his team spend the day training. _

_"Baka," Sakura yelled, hitting him over the head. "Is that all you can think about?"_

_"Yea," he answered innocently, while nursing his injured head._

_Sakura glared before grabbing on to Sasuke, who wanted nothing to do with her. "Besides, Sasuke doesn't like Ramen," she replied for him like she knew him. _

_Naruto tried to argue why they should get ramen, but it didn't work too well. In the end, Kakashi Sensei suggested they get something else for a change since Sasuke didn't want ramen. Sakura chose the one she though the Uchiha would like best. _

_"See wasn't that bad!" she chirped after they finished eating. Naruto didn't say anything feeling like he was second class to the Famous Uchiha._

Naruto shook off the memory. He didn't want to recall his life in the village; it was too painful. Sure, some memories weren't as bad, but the bad out ranked the good. The memory of when he first became a ninja flashed in his head. It did bring a smile to his handsome face. His old Sensei, Iruka, was one of the few people he really did miss. Memories of his favorite Sensei filled his mind.

_A young Naruto smiled at his bowl of ramen before digging his face into it. He really did love ramen. It brought a warm feeling to his stomach. Well it could be the fact that is a hot soup of some kind. "Thank you, Iruka-Sensei," he muttered with food coming out of his mouth. It was somewhat disgusting. _

_Iruka glanced over to the boy, he cared about, stuffing his face. It made the young teacher smile. "Slow down, Naruto," he told him. _

_"But is it so good!" he chipped, while finishing the bowl. It looked like he licked it clean. "Can I have some more?"_

_"Sure," Iruka answered, ordering some more for the growing boy, who looked really happy. "You eat a lot," he commented laughing._

_"I am going to be a Ninja soon!" he grinned. "I need to keep my strength up to when that day comes!" He flexed his muscles, if he had some noticeable ones. _

_"Then you better eat up!"_

_Naruto smiled before standing up and yelling, "I am going to be Hokage one day!!!!! Dattebayo." His voice went far. _

_Funny,_ an older Naruto thought. He remembered his old dream of being Hokage and how people looked at him weird when he told people about it._ Now I don't even want anything to do with that place._ He knew now that he wouldn't have ever became hokage, since he was the bane of Konoha. It was a sore spot. Sure, he didn't want to be Hokage anymore, but it was the fact that he would never have been the Hokage. He could have saved the world five times over and still be passed up by some traitor.

Naruto picked himself up and looked out the window. It started to rain in a depressing way. It reminded him of the time he made the decision to leave the village. It was raining that day too.

_Few rain dropped through the tree's branches and leafs. It brought the young boy to open his eyes. His body felt like it went through a bomb field. His body ached all over. "Where am I?" he asked trying to see if he could move. _

_"Not too far away from the Valley of Death, but far enough not to be found," a man answered, leaning against a near-by tree. "There are Konoha Shinobi scanning the place, which is understandable. You and Sasuke had an epic battle." The man stayed in the shadows, his voice sounding familiar. _

_"Who are you," Naruto asked sounding somewhat worried. If he was in the hand of the enemy, he was screwed. _

_"Did you forget about me already?" he sounded kind of insulted. He shifted his weight slightly. _

_"…Itachi," he uttered, feeling fear run through his body. His death felt near. _

_"Don't worry, little fox," the rogue ninja reinsured the boy. He kneed down next to Naruto and got comfortable. "I am not going to hurt you or hand you over to have the demon pulled out of you," he revealed. _

_Naruto could feel the truth in Itachi's voice. "Then what do you want?" He failed at trying to move. _

_Itachi noticed the boy struggle and motioned to him, which caused the boy to shake. "I am not going to hurt you. Calm down," he spoke, helping Naruto into a sitting position. "I am here to extend you an offer."_

_"What is that," Naruto glared not feeling totally safe. _

_"Come with me and I will train you."_

_Naruto stared at him like he was joking. "Why would I ever agree to that? I am going to be Hokage someday."_

_Itachi got comfortable opposite of Naruto. "Funny."_

_"What?"_

_"It is funny that you ever believed you would ever be hokage, since the village hates you." Naruto didn't respond. "They would never choose you, the village idiot, to be hokage. Don't look at me like that. Just look at how they treat you."_

_Naruto's head fell. "I have friends and I will become the Hokage."_

_"They care about my foolish little brother, not you." He started to draw in the wet dirt. "Just look how your teammate and Sensei treat you and him. Different, isn't it?" _

_"…" Silence._

_"Just look at how people treat him and look at what he did. He left the village, but people still want him," he explained. "They won't want you back if you leave; however, they don't even want you there to begin with." _

_Naruto felt his body freeze. He wasn't treat anyway near Sasuke and it was clear he would never be treated the same. "What do you get out of this?"_

_"Just the look on my brother's face when you beat his ass. Plus I am bored. I need a challenge," Itachi told him picking at his fingers. "Besides, you don't know everything about me," he whispered, almost too soft for Naruto to hear. _

_Naruto didn't know how he felt about that, but in some sick sense, Itachi was right. Besides that fact, his 'brother' just tried to kill him and it killed him on the inside. "…fine, lets go." Naruto still felt unsure, but he let it go, since someone wanted to train him with no bugging or pushing necessary._

The storm started to die down a little.

Naruto glanced over to his sleeping sonbefore looking off into space. _That was the best choice I ever made._ Itachi was right. He wasn't ever going to become Hokage. It was a painful realization, but he needed it. He didn't need anything else, or so he told himself.

It wasn't too much later, when Minato stirred and got out of bed. "Daddy," he yearned, slowly picking himself out bed.

"How are you, little one?"

"Tired," Minato answered yearning.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you like the chapter. It was a wowing moment. Writing one chapter ( of one of three stories) a week, it's just that I can't update every week. no internet. But I will update when I can. Thanks for the review and keep reading and I am always up for suggestions. I may not use they, but suggestions are always welcome. So review. I like hearing from my readers. It makes all the difference.


	6. Minato

Here is the other chapter and i do not own the copy rights!

And i hope you liek and review. i dont have much to say right now besides the fact i took a week off to read all seven harry potter books haha....now i have Harry Potter on the brain...i dont need any more fanfictions at the moment....haha

My sister gave me my first back eye.....and she is 11

review please

and thanks to Moonstone9 for betaing this.

* * *

Chapter six:

Minato

* * *

Time was the enemy and there was no stopping it. He felt like he had no control, that he was lost in time and there was nothing he could do. He would try, but there was no stopping what was meant to be. His past was coming back to haunt him.

In his eyes, he didn't believe he deserved anything. He didn't do anything to deserve it. He was selfish and in turn had caused mass pain to all the people around him. He couldn't count how many people he had hurt; however, he didn't really care about most of the people he hurt. That realization made him feel guilty: he didn't care.

It was the fact that he didn't care that shamed him. What happened to him to make him so cold? It made him wonder. He didn't care about everyone who cared about him and it made him sick that he didn't.

* * *

Kakashi and the rest of the group found themselves in small town and it was clear right away that this wasn't the friendliest of towns. The looks, they got, told them to not stay too long. It was normal in towns like these for the folks not to like strangers. Strangers were the enemy to most towns.

They asked around wondering if anyone had seen Naruto, but of course no one saw him. However, not everyone was willing to talk to them. Kakashi would have guessed so, that it wasn't a major loss. He knew that Naruto was in a henge most likely. He just hoped that he had picked the right town. This would be the town he, Kakashi, would mostly pick if he was hiding.

The people here weren't very helpful and the town wasn't out of the way so it had a fair number of people coming through, but it wasn't a staple part of travel. The buildings were of different sizes and shapes giving any ninja the upper edge in any battle.

Few hours later, they checked into a hotel. When they got into the room, they spread around the room as to discuss what they were going to do next.

Sakura stared out of the window wondering what Naruto was going at that very moment. Some would say she had an obsession, but she wouldn't go that far. She would just say she was very interested in him. "So where do you think he is?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered making his way to the door. He wanted to see what he could find out on his own, away from the squad. Sasuke was too intimidating and angry to get any information. Sakura was too emotional to do anything and if she got angry, her fists would go flying. That wouldn't be very good. Neji, on the other hand, would be the most helpful since he had better self-control, but he was quiet and intimidating in his own way. It was best if he did it himself.

"Doesn't matter, we will find him," Neji commented.

Sasuke glanced over. "He's too far away now. We won't find him like this," he hissed. He didn't want to be in this hotel room. He wanted to get out there and search under every rock looking for him.

Kakashi sighed. _They are never going to agree._ "I am going out to see what I can find out. You-"

"I am coming!" Sasuke interjected. He wasn't going to stay.

"No. You three stay here and discuss what we should do next," Kakashi ordered, assigning a fake task. There was no way they would ever agree on anything, but it would keep them busy.

"Okay," Sakura answered, while Sasuke glared and Neji nodded.

* * *

Minato and Naruto, both in henge, ventured into town looking for something to eat. It didn't take Naruto too long to lose his son in the crowd of people, but it wasn't due to anything that he did or didn't do. Minato wasn't the one to stay in one place; he loved to run around. He didn't like to be told to stay still. His attention span was too short to stay still.

The blonde haired boy, well brown haired due to a henge, was lost in the crowd of giants. He couldn't see through the crowd of people. He was starting to freak out not knowing where his father was. It was true that he ran from his babysitters, but they were always there. He had never been alone. But now he was alone in a crowd of people. Minato's only hope was that his father could sense him. His father wasn't the Demonic Flash for nothing. He was always able to find him when Minato darted off from his watchers.

Minato tried his best to make it through the giants to the side of the street. It took him a few minutes. When he freed himself from the crowd, his noise tickled. A sweet aroma filled his noise making his mouth water. He dug his hands into his pocket looking for some coins. Naruto would at times give his son some coins, but it wasn't all the time. Minato couldn't keep them to save his life.

If he didn't lose them, he would buy something stupid with it. One time, Minato spent it on a grasshopper. He liked how it sounded and color of the bug. It still shocked Naruto that someone would even sell a grasshopper, but Minato was a child, who was easy fooled. It was quick money for the con. However, Minato loved that grasshopper and it broke his heart when it was killed. Someone stepped on it when it escaped. He cried for days over the little bug.

The boy wasn't looking where he was going and walked into a giant. It seemed to be a habit of Minato, walking into people.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, having been given the cold shoulder for the tenth time. None of the town folks wanted to answer any questions. The only thing that interested them was selling him something he didn't need. And things got worse when he turned them down. They only seemed to be interested in money so he thought he could buy information, but they threw the money back as soon as he asked something.

This village was a very private place it seemed. They didn't like questions that didn't have anything to do with their business. It annoyed Kakashi who gave up for the night. He was going to get something to eat before heading back to the hotel, which was something he didn't want to do. Those three annoyed the hell out of him.

It was hard to move in the town without bumping into someone. The night was busy, the street filled with people. It was hard to imagine why. The town seemed uneventful, but Kakashi didn't know what this village had in mind for an eventful day.

He paused searching for a sweet aroma that filled his nose. As he stood there, someone walked into him. He didn't see anything at first, but as he looked down, he saw a small brown haired child. Kakashi glanced around looking for his parents but no one popped out. "Hey, kid. Where are you parents?"

The kid looked up with the biggest smile Kakashi had ever seen. "I don't know where my dad is," he answered clearly without a hint of hesitation.

"Where is your mommy?"

"Dead," the child answered as his mood changed for the worse.

Kakashi felt trouble and wanted to help but at the same time he wasn't equipped to deal with tears. He knew he had to change the subject, but how?  
"Hey, you are Shinobi!" the boy cheered. "So cool!"

_Bingo!_ He didn't even have to say thing. His hiate had done the talking. "Yes, I am," he replied kneeing down to the boy.

"So cool! I want to be a Ninja!" the boy's voice carried far. He seemed to enjoy the fact he was hanging out with a ninja.

"It's a hard life," Kakashi scratched his head looking for the kid's guardian. He wasn't sure what the kid had meant when he said he didn't know where his father was. It could mean that he either didn't know who his father was or that he had lost his father in the crowd. Either way, he didn't feel all that comfortable leaving the kid alone. "So kid, what's your name?"

The boy froze, unsure if he should give his name. "My daddy said I shouldn't talk to strangers," he stated rubbing his head. "But I guess I already broke that." He giggled.

Kakashi almost laughed at the boy's expression. He seemed older than his age which Kakashi placed around five. "Your daddy's right. Some people aren't trustworthy, but hey you can tell me. I am a ninja, you can trust me."

"That's true," the kid reasoned. "My name is Minato!" the boy cheered. He had the cutest smile. It made Kakashi want to pinch his cheeks… yea weird.

Kakashi stared at the brown hair little boy shell shocked. Minato was the name of his Sensei, the Yondaime Hokage. It wasn't a very common name; in fact, Minato Namikaze was the only one (until now) that he had heard of. "A nice name. You can call me Kakashi."

"Hey Kaka… Yea, I think so," Minato started but stopped at the sound of his stomach growing resulting in him wrapping his stomach.

"Hungry?"

"…maybe," he answered blushing. "I have no money…" he sighed.

Kakashi laughed. The kid was cute. "I will treat you then we will find your daddy, okay?" Minato nodded.

–––

Minato loved to eat and it was visible by how much he was eating. "Like it?" Kakashi asked enjoying it himself. It brought back memories of his time with Naruto, but he didn't understand why. This boy somehow reminded Kakashi of him.

"I love it!!!" he answered with a mouth filled of food.

"That's good." Kakashi wondered if he should push for information. There was something here he knew it. He just had to look at the boy's name to see that. He wanted to know about this boy. "So where did you get your name?"

Minato didn't even look up from his delicious smelling food to answer. "My daddy, silly," he grinned.

"Not who gave you the name. Why did he give you it?"

"He named me after the Yondaime Hokage," he struggled to say. Minato had a hard time pronouncing a few things. "He was great man… as so my daddy told me."

"He was."

"Did you know him?" Minato asked eyeing him from the corner of his eye. He was on the edge of his seat. He always wanted to know about the Yondaime Hokage as well as his mother.

"He was my Sensei."

"SO COOL!" Minato jumped up. "He is my hero!!!!!!"

Kakashi couldn't help but compare this kid to Naruto, when he was younger. Part of him wondered if this was Naruto in some henge but he didn't sense Naruto, who had a certain undeniable aura. This kid didn't have it, but there was something about Minato that still reminded him of Naruto. "Mine too."

"Daddy told me countless stories about how he saved his village," the boy revealed. Minato didn't have a problem opening up about the Yondaime Hokage.

While Minato went off talking about his hero, Kakashi lifted his hiate revealing his Sharingan. He felt somewhat guilty using it to scan the boy, but he had a feeling, and sure enough the boy was in an henge. He couldn't tell what the boy really looked like but he was able to see that the boy was still a boy.

"I wish I could have met him," boy sighed. "It would have been so cool!"

"He would have liked you."

"REALLY?" Minato's eyes lit up. Kakashi nodded. "COOL!"

"Did you know he had a son named Naruto?" Kakashi asked fishing. He felt ashamed using the boy for information, but he didn't have any other opinion. However, he didn't even know if he had any information to begin with. "He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Did you know I have met him? I saw him a couple days ago. I am looking for him but can't find him." He paused wondering if he was right in asking a four year old. "Have you seen him?"

Minato looked up at him. "How do you know him?"

"I was his Sensei."

"Really?" Kakashi nodded. "Cool!"

"So have you seen him?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I-" Minato started but was quickly interrupted when a hand was placed over his mouth. The boy muttered a few words under the hand.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked eyeing the newcomer in the conversation. It was weird that some person would come and cover the boy's mouth like that.

"His father," the man answered. His wild brown hair masked some of his face.

"Well, I found Minato wondering alone and thought I would help," Kakashi said feeling uneasy.

Man looked over to his son almost disappointed. "Thanks, glad my son fell in the right hands. There are all kinds of dangers out there."

"Glad I could help," Kakashi paused and looked to the boy who looked like he was in trouble. "I was just wondering since your son is named after the Yondaime Hokage, if he knew of the Yondaime's son."

"I overheard the last part," the man spited.

"Well, his son was my student and I am looking for him," Kakashi revealed. "Just wondering if he saw him."

"He didn't."

"You seem so sure of yourself," Kakashi stated. He felt like he had met this man before. His personality and his tone seemed so familiar; however, he didn't recognize him.

"In this town, no one sees anyone. We like it that way."

Kakashi knew this man knew more than what he was saying but like the rest of the town, he wasn't talking. "That doesn't mean that mean you didn't."

"It doesn't mean anything," the man said folding his arms. "I think it is time my son and I leave. Come on, Minato." He took his son's hand.

"But, daddy! Kaka is so cool!!!!"

"Time to go," the man ordered. His tone shocked even his son who had always known a sweet man.

"Okay," Minato whined. His good mood disappeared in a flash.

Kakashi watched as father and son disappeared into the crowd. There was something about the father that didn't sit well with him. It sparked the curiosity in him and that didn't happen a lot. There were so many questions. Why was the son in a henge? Why did the father act so cold when he came across them? Why cover his son's mouth. Things didn't make sense. He would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Naruto was beyond mad. Everything he ever had was going down the drain. First his identity was revealed. Second, his reputation was damaged by letting Toya go. And third, Kakashi had met his son, who gave out vital information. Naruto could see it in Kakashi's eyes who knew that was more to the story. He doubted that his old Sensei would let that conversation go. Minato gave him way too much information.

However, Minato was only four and couldn't be blamed for it. Sure, he knew better than to talk to strangers, but he didn't understand what would happen if he told Kakashi his name. He didn't understand the consequences to his actions. Naruto could only be so mad at his son and punishing Minato wouldn't change the past. In the end, Kakashi was that much closer in finding him.

Naruto couldn't look at his son at the moment. He felt too guilty at how he had reacted when they got back to the room. He lost his temper and it may not have been directed at Minato but no four year old could have understood that. Minato thought his father was yelling at him and broke out into tears.

It took his father an hour to calm down the boy. Naruto had never seen his son cry like that and it bothered him that he was the cause of it. He never wanted to see his son cry, but at the same time, he would rather see his son cry than be in any kind of danger. And that was what his son was in. It was only a matter of time before people found out about Minato. It wouldn't be pretty when that happened.

Minato lay flat out on the bed playing a weird game that Naruto couldn't even possibly start to explain. The boy most likely invented the game himself, but that didn't matter, since he rather enjoyed it. This time though there was no laughing. The boy seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

Naruto picked himself up and walked over to the boy and sat on the bed. "Minato, I am not upset at you. I am just upset at the situation." Naruto patted the boy's head.

"Okay, Daddy," the boy shrugged. He was still down. Minato hated when his father yelled. It was one of scariest things on the planet. His father could kill when he was angry.

"I love you, boy."

"I love you too, Daddy." Minato rolled over and crawled into his father's lap. "Kaka was so cool, daddy. I think you were too mean to him!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. It seemed like Hatake had won over his son already. He didn't like that. It made another bond to Konoha which he didn't need. "I don't think so."

"But Daddy, he's so cool! I want to be a Ninja! They are soo cool!"

Naruto shuddered knowing how being a Ninja could destroy one's life. "Ninja's life isn't a life for you."

"But you are one!" his son whined.

Naruto couldn't win with his son. Nothing he said was right. "I don't see your point."

"I want to be a ninja!"

"You can't be. Only civilians of the five villages can," Naruto explained knowing he couldn't just tell his son no.

Minato frowned. He wanted to be a Ninja so bad, which was the reason why he spied on father when he trained. He wanted to be like his father and grandfather. He wanted to be a hero. "Then let's go to one of the five villages! Lets go to Konoha."

That was the last thing Naruto ever wanted to do. "No."

"But, Daddy! That's where Grandpa was from. And don't forget about Kaka, your Sensei! What about your old life there?"

Naruto felt himself shake. His son had asked some hard questions which only showed how smart the four year-old kid was. _Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka…_ He missed only a few people but he wasn't going to go back for a few. "I didn't have a life there."

"Huh?" Minato was smart but something flew over him head. That was one of those things, so he moved on. "But wouldn't it be great that we wouldn't have to be on the move? Wouldn't it be nice to see people like Kaka again?"

_O, great. Minato is trying to talk me into going back to Konoha. It seemed that Hatake got a new partner and doesn't even know how influential his new partner is._ Naruto snorted knowing that Minato had a better chance of talking him back than Hatake. "Have you forgotten, I've seen him already?" He would have to keep Minato off of Konoha or else it might prove deadly (not speaking literally).

"Yea, but he hadn't seen you. It seemed like he missed you, Daddy!"

"Let's play the tickle game!" Minato made Naruto think.

* * *

When Kakashi made it back to the room, he was surprised to see it in one piece, but that was where everything stopped. The three were in a loud debate, if you could call it that. They were all yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Kakashi was surprised they weren't thrown out, but then again, would you want to go up against three angry shinobi? The answer would probably be no.

"Babies, I tell you," Kakashi called out interrupting the three idiots.

Sakura was the first to pop the question. "Did you find something?" Neji and Sasuke eyed him.

"I think I have," Kakashi revealed thinking of Minato.

"What is that?" Neji asked feeling semi left out. He wasn't apart of team seven and hadn't had that close bond like those three did, but that didn't mean he didn't have a bond with Naruto. He had his own experiences with him.

"I came across a boy," Kakashi said telling them all about his conversation with the father and son. "They know something."

Sasuke was the first one to jump up. "Then why don't we find them and drag the information out of them," he snarled. He would do anything to get Naruto back even hurt innocent people. It didn't bother him. Nothing really did nowadays.

"I don't think that man would break too easily and I am not willing to take a father away from a son," Kakashi explained. _I won't let that happen again. _"Besides, Minato was quite free with information." There was one thing he didn't tell the gang about Minato: how Minato reminded him of certain blonde hair boy.

"Yea, something doesn't add up. Why was he named after the Yondaime Hokage? How does he know about Naruto being the son of Yondaime Hokage? Why was the son in henge? Why did the father overreact to you asking the son about that?" Neji pondered.

"Do you think they have a connection with Naruto?" Sakura asked with her interest peaked. She was on the edge of her seat.

"I do," Kakashi stated. "I just don't know why or how." He had a theory but it was only a theory and there was only one way to prove it. He had to find Naruto.

* * *

Toya stood in his study in dead silence. He had a lot on his mind with no end in sight. He was deeply connected to the children market. He was supplier of the children which earned him a pretty penny. Children were sold on many different values: male, female, race, attraction, age, special talents (which ranged from blood traits to chakra development), bloodline (noble birth), etc. The rarer the child the more Toya was paid.

However, those kind of children were rarely found with the sex, race and age as the easiest ones to come across. Sometimes he could buy children from their parents, but that wasn't common. It was a sticky job, but Toya didn't mind. He loved the money that he got from it; however, he never got his hands dirty. He had hired help for that; he didn't want to get caught stealing children, now did he?

He was a very secretive person and he didn't need his dirty business getting out into the open, which was the reason why he sent the Konoha replacement team away. Toya hired a couple rogue ninjas who didn't care a damn about honor. Sure, he wasn't as safe knowing that rogue only cared about the money and nothing else, but that was price he was willing to pay to keep his secret.

The only thing that didn't work in his favor was the fact that the Demonic Flash was still after him. The Assassin knew about the child market and that was reason why he was after Toya. The noble didn't know who hired the assassin to kill him, but he could think of some people.

Toya took a seat while he was getting all his things together. He was getting ready to go on a trip to the Market. He had a few children on stock to get rid of and he also wanted to see if there were any special children for sale. Toya could always use a gifted child, someone to follow his every command, but not any child would do.

The door pushed opening revealing a young man, about 20, with flaming cherry hair. He had the most evil looking smile ever. This man was in fact one of rogue that Toya hired and he happened to a S-class Assassin just like the Demonic Flash. "Are you almost ready to leave?" the assassin asked annoyed.

"Soon, Rab," Toya said reading over a few things. Rab was the most costly of all the rogue ninjas that Toya paid for. If it wasn't for the Demonic Flash, there wouldn't be the need for Rab. That was the only reason why Rab came in the first place. Rab hated the Demonic Flash with a passion and would do anything to take him down. They were rivals in a sense, with each trying to outdo the other.

"Well hurry. I get very violent when I am annoyed."

"I am well aware."

"Then let's go before I change my mind and kill you instead." Rab yearned to feel blood between his fingers. He wanted the blood to belong to the Demonic Flash, but he wouldn't mind Toya's blood. Rab would do anything to kill the Demonic Flash, whose true name and identity was still a mystery to him.

Toya looked up knowing that the assassin wasn't kidding. "I am ready."

* * *

thanks for reading and i hopw you liek this.

one of my smaller chapters but i didnt have anything else to write


	7. The Protégé

I do not own Naruto do not sue me...

i hope you like it. pleas review!

thanks to Moonstone9 and my sister for looking over this for me!

I start School Monday, so i don't know how much i would be able to upload. I will try though!

BTW, I HATE WHITE WALLS. IT MAKES YOU THINK BAD THOUGHTS.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The Protégé

* * *

It got him thinking. Did he really know what he was doing? Did he really think it through? Did he really take everything into account before acting? Like his emotions? Did he really know himself that he could take his emotions into account? Did he over estimate himself? Did he think too highly of himself? Did his experiences change him? Was that why he didn't know what he got himself into? Was that why he couldn't predict what was going to happen? Could he trust himself now? Did he trust himself to begin with? How did trust work with oneself?

He shook his head. He was an over thinker, who read into every possible detail. He confused himself so many times. If A did choice one thinking B would do one, and B did choice two…However, A expected B to do two so A did two instead…but A got to thinking that B would expect A to do two instead of one and would in turn do one. And so the cycle started over and repeated itself over and over and over again. It was so confusing. He didn't know what to do anymore.

At times, life was too much. It made him wonder why people tried so hard. Being an over-thinker made him question things way too much. It made life look much worse than it was. There were times, he wanted to give up, but there was one thing that kept him sane. It was that one thing that made him get up in the morning.

* * *

Naruto wondered how Minato had all that energy; well beside the fact that he was four. He didn't think he had that much energy when he was Minato's age… He also wasn't as smart and strong as Minato was when he was four. Well that was what he got when his son was a protégé. If Naruto would have let him, Minato would already be a Ninja, probably even a Chunin… However, it wasn't a life that Naruto wanted for his son. He didn't want his son to suffer like he did.

Minato was moving rather slowly through the Hotel even with his father gliding him through the hallway. He didn't really want to leave, wanting to see Kaka again and Naruto knew it and it annoyed him.

They (both in Henge) were off to a new village. They were always moving from village to village, but it was something that they had to do. There was no way around it. People were after them or rather his father and it wasn't safe to stay in one place. It was too risky to stay in one place and Naruto wasn't going to take the chance even if it meant his son's happiness.

Naruto sighed catching sight of his son, who folded his arm across his chest and glared. It didn't suit the little boy, who was usually all smiles. It broke Naruto's heart that his son was 'suffering' and he wished he could end it…but there wasn't any way he could. It was too dangerous to stay in one place…well he could all ways go back to Konoha, which he was sure would take him. However, he had too much pride and anger to go back. He would take care of his son by himself and he didn't need help from a village who would rather betray than befriend him (or what he told himself). … Well, maybe, they could help…

It didn't take long for Naruto and Minato to make it to the edge of the village even with Minato's resistance. Each step from the village made Minato's mood worsen and it made the walk very sour.

"You know, I don't like your mood," Naruto commented letting the grab on his son die. There was a light frown on Naruto's face. Maybe, consistently moving was a bad thing if it led to his son hating him. Minato was the one person, who Naruto couldn't stand to hate him. It was Minato's feelings toward him that held him.

"I don't wanna move!" Minato stopped and pounded his feet. "I don't wanna move!" he yelled. His voice carried.

Naruto felt his ears ring. Why did his son have to have a high pitch voice? He couldn't wait until his son grew out of it. "I know you don't. I don't either, but there is no other choice," he snapped.

Minato froze. His father didn't usually snap and when he did, there was a good reason…or reasons. Naruto was the kind of person whose anger builds, since he kept it inside. It was quite clear (even to Minato) that Minato's whining wasn't why Naruto snapped. "Yes, daddy," Minato whispered.

Naruto patted his son on the head. "Let's go," he said feeling upset. How did he lose control of the situation? Was he over reading into this? Who cared if Konoha found out about him? He doubted that Tsunade would let it slip that he was the Demonic Flash, since it would be harder for him to return. Plus, he doubted that Konoha would mean him any real harm considering that they care about him in some odd way. The question was if they could keep it quiet…

"Fine," the boy muttered giving up on his rant… maybe, he could cry! That could surely work… but Naruto wouldn't give in on this. This was too important.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day; however, it didn't look any better than it did before. In fact, it looked worse if that was even possible. There were so many more unanswered questions and the old questions got more confusing if that made sense. Nothing made sense anymore. It was a strange world.

Kakashi rounded up his squad and headed out. Even if there was some connection with the boy and Naruto, even if Naruto was in the village, Kakashi and his squad wouldn't stay. Naruto wouldn't be in one place for too long. Naruto wouldn't risk staying in one place…but the question was why? Why did he run? What did he have to fear? Naruto would out power anyone or anything. There had to be something that made him run, right? Was it something that he needed to protect? Did it have anything to do with that boy, Minato?

The squad seemed rather quiet which was creepy…not that Kakashi really minded. It was just that he never heard them to silent…

If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would think that the town was celebrating that they were leaving. They seemed rather happy and loud for some strange reason… It was also very creepy. _Um, yea_, he thought as they distanced themselves from the town. There was music coming from the town… Creepy

"Kakashi, where to next?" Neji asked pondering that same question. Where did you start looking for Naruto? When they saw him the other time, he wanted to find them. Come to think of it, how did Naruto's clients find him?

"Maybe, we should keep an eye on Toya. Naruto is still after him, but he might not go after him anytime soon," Sakura suggested, trying to be helpful. She kept close behind Kakashi and Neji, while Sasuke followed in the back.

Kakashi kept a firm grab on his backpack and his eyes on the path in front of them. Maybe, they should take a peek at what Toya was doing. Naruto would strike Toya when no one expected it and no one expected him to attack him anytime soon knowing he was the target of the Demonic Flash… or maybe he expected people to expect that… Kakashi shook his head. It was too confusing to think that way. "Maybe, we should? What do you two think?" he asked Sasuke and Neji.

"Why not? We have no other leads." Neji revealed his blood trait to see if he could see any familiar chakra trails. There were faint trails of chakra, but none seemed overly friendly. However, that didn't mean one wasn't Naruto's.

"He won't go there!" Sasuke sneered feeling that he knew what Naruto would do, like he knew him… He didn't. The young Uchiha apparently inherited his family's bad traits…

"How would you know, Uchiha?" Neji never liked Uchiha. He may have respected his strength and skills, but that was it. He never really respected his judgment considering he had already showed his true loyalty to himself. He already showed what he thought and it wasn't encouraging to say the least. "How can you predict what Naruto would do? He is obviously different than he was ten years ago. You don't know him. No one does. I doubted that anyone really knew him at all ten years ago."

_Ouch!_ Kakashi thought agreeing with the Hyuga. Besides maybe Iruka, did anyone really knew Naruto? What was his biggest Fear? Of course, everyone knew he wanted to be Hokage and why he wanted to be Hokage. He wanted to be respected.

But did anyone know him at all? His favorite color maybe? Was it really orange (judging by his old fashion sense)? What was his favorite thing to do (besides eating ramen and missions)? What did he want in life? Kakashi didn't think anyone could really answer those questions. Jiraiya was too busy with his 'research'. Tsunade was too busy running the village as so was Sarutobi. He was too busy worrying about Sasuke. Sakura was too busy worrying about Sasuke, and Sasuke was too busy worrying about his brother, Itachi. It seemed like everyone was too busy to pay attention to Naruto, who in most people's eyes, didn't deserve attention.

"We knew him," Sakura argued. No one dared stop to argue knowing that even stopping for a moment could be deadly. Every second counted when looking for Naruto.

"You saw what you wanted to see," Kakashi interjected. "We were all too busy to see the warning signs. If we were paying attention, Naruto wouldn't have left in the first place." Kakashi sighed. Signals were important when one was a ninja. How could he have missed them all those years ago? He prided himself in seeing things others could not. Maybe, he did, but he just had other things on his mind.

Sasuke growled. "Are you saying that you did?"

"No." Kakashi kept his eyes on the path. He had his eyes on the prize, Naruto. If they didn't pass a corner or something with Naruto, he doubted that they would ever be able to bring Naruto back.

Sakura let out a sigh. Were they ever going to figure out what to do? Would Naruto ever come back to the Village? Would Naruto ever accept her?

* * *

Who was Ino kidding? Her keeping a secret? And a big secret at that. It didn't take long for Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Choji to find out that the Demonic Flash was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Their faces were quite funny to say the least, well maybe besides Shino, who never seemed to show much of anything. It was semi-creepy.

One thing was sure, they all wanted to know the identity of the Yondaime's son. It had to be someone from the village. He could be no more than five years older than them… They had to know him, well unless the Yondaime wanted to keep his son a secret, which was understandable. There was no doubt that the Yondaime had enemies and some people were going to the extreme to get revenge.

Ino made her way to the Hokage's Tower. There was something she wanted to talk about with the Hokage and if she could somehow bring up the Demonic Flash, she would. Surely, they would know more about the Demonic Flash by now, right? Would the Yondaime Hokage keep the secret of his son from other Hokages like the Sandaime Hokage? She shook her head. She was over thinking this.

The Hokage Tower looked rather empty, but that could do more with the time of day. For some strange reason at certain times, no one enlisted Ninjas for jobs and the Council seemed less busy at times. It happened around the same time, day after day. It never failed…knock on wood.

_I wonder if Sakura encountered the Demonic Flash yet,_ Ino thought making her way to the top of the Hokage Tower. It didn't take too long for the door to come into view. She reached for the door, but her hand never made contact. She heard Tsunade yelling with someone… the door was cracked. Her heart did a jump when she heard Naruto's name, which was weird. Tsunade never said Naruto's name. It was taboo around her and no one dared to speak for they fear Tsunade's killer reaction.

Ino inched closer to the door trying to make out the conversation. Sure, she shouldn't be listening to the conversation, but her interest was at its peek. Tsunade never really talked about Naruto even when he just died. Ino always wanted to know more about Naruto for some odd reason. Besides, Naruto was dead and there shouldn't be any reason why their, Tsunade and Jiraiya's, conversation had to be a secret.

"– I am sure, they will find him," Jiraiya said. Ino couldn't see what they were doing, but she was sure he was scratching his head or something, something Jiraiya-like.

"I hope. You know first hand how tricky the '_Demonic Flash'_ is," Tsunade said stressing the assassin's name. It kind of sounded like Tsunade put air quotes around it.

"Yea, plus he is a prankster," Jiraiya laughed.

_What is so funny? I don't get it… What does Naruto have to do with the Demonic Flash?_ _Did they meet or something when they were kids?_ Ino didn't know what to make of it. They were just talking about Naruto and then they switched to the Demonic Flash. It didn't make sense.

"Do you still think he is a prankster?" Tsunade asked.

_The Demonic Flash is a prankster? What the hell. Do they know him?_ Ino didn't know Jiraiya, Tsunade, or the Yondaime Hokage well enough to know if they were close enough for him to tell them about his secret son. If she recalled corrected, Jiraiya was the Yondaime's Sensei. She wasn't completely sure. Jiraiya wasn't very talkative about the Yondaime Hokage…he wasn't very talkative with anything that didn't include sex.

"I am sure Naruto is still a Prankster," Jiraiya laughed again. "There is no doubt about it… it's probably on a bigger level."

"Haha yea."

_What the hell! Did they just use present tense? How can Naruto still be a prankster if he is dead…but didn't they just say that the Demonic Flash is a prankster…?_ Ino wasn't as smart as Shikamaru or even Sakura, but she was smart enough to be able to piece items and information together. Naruto did kind of look like the Yondaime Hokage: the golden blonde hair (that even her own blonde hair couldn't compete with) and their cerulean eyes._ O My God…_ _Naruto is alive… and he is the Demonic Flash…_

"Maybe that will help get Naruto back," Jiraiya said on a sour tone. He didn't seem as jolly as before.

"Yea, maybe."

_What the hell happened? Naruto doesn't want to come back? Why?_ Ino's head was spinning. Nothing made sense…Maybe one of her many friends could help her out…What would they say when she told them… Yea, Ino already knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret and she wasn't going to try. This was too big.

* * *

Rab was starting to think that Toya was stupid. Why else would he hire stupid thugs like those? He thought taking a long look at the two idiots in front of him. One was fat and stupid while the other was retarded and tall, ungodly tall. Rab doubted that they were being able to find their way out of a wet paper bag. That was how stupid they were… he was surprised that they could ever talk with any clarity.

Those bubbling idiots were enough to make anyone quit, but Rab was too close to the Demonic Flash to stop. Like everyone else, he also had a hard time tracking the Demonic Flash, which was probably what made him so good. The red hair had cross path with the assassin quite a few times, but those were all luck or the fact that they were after the same target. Apparently, people thought it was funny to hire the two best assassins in the world (of course, Rab thought he was number one) to kill the same guy. Maybe they thought it would be a great fight to watch. It had to be a good fight knowing that they both were S-Class.

That wasn't saying that was the only time the two ran into each other. Sometimes, Rab swore that the Demonic Flash did it on purpose just to annoy the hell out of him and use his special jutsu to transport out of there. Sure, the red hair never saw the hands signs for it, nor really seen him use it, but there was no other way that the assassin could escape so fast without a transportation jutsu. However, those things weren't the easiest to use or to create. Rab only knew of a few that could do it, but he only heard of them from stories from the people of his village.

Rab was from Iwagakure, which knew personally the benefits (or rather the deadly effects) of a transportation jutsu. Iwagakure had faced a Ninja who had master the technique and he was the Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze had used his transportation jutsu to win the Ninja war between their two countries. That was why Namikaze was called the Yellow Flash. It still bothered Iwagakure. Rab knew that the village would do anything to get back at Konoha… or rather the dead Hokage. However, the Yellow Flash didn't have any children and only his blood child could learn that transportation jutsu. And if he did have a child, he was sure Iwagakure would have done anything to kill them and get their hands on that jutsu.

Anyway, Toya was paying Rab rather well, well enough that he could be a king of a small country… Well maybe not that much. And all that money made Rab put up with the two idiots, whose names escaped him. Rab didn't bother learning names or rather their names, which he was sure, would surely die when the Demonic Flash came along, but then again, Rab might had killed the assassin before he had the chance to kill them…_ However, I might let him kill those two idiots. _

Rab wished he knew the Demonic Flash's name. He would have to make sure he asked when he had his heart in his hand or rather his hand around his heart. He didn't know how long a man could survive without a heart… he knew it wasn't long, but he didn't want him to live along. He just wanted him to live long enough to learn his name. Then maybe he would write the Demonic Flash's name on his chest and parade the assassin's body around to show the world who he was.

Rab really hated that man…however, he didn't know who he hated more… the two bubbling idiots or the Demonic Flash. They were close but for different reasons. The two stupid retarded imbecilic idiots were perverts as Rab was soon to find out. Toya was out of ear shot and couldn't hear what the two idiots were saying. Toya was too busy bossing his servants around. _Maybe, I can kill him next after he pays me._ Rab hated annoying people and the two idiots and Toya were definitely annoying. _Why couldn't they be like the other bloody rogue Ninjas and be fucken quiet._

Rab doubted that he would be fired for killing the two idiots, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his final paycheck would be less if he did. They were talking about how the children were defenseless and how much fun it would be to 'play' with them. Rab doubted that Toya would care to find out what his thugs were planning to do with his products. He would only care if the children were reduced in their capabilities.

Rab loved blood and killing and all the things that went along with that. He didn't care what others did along as it didn't hurt him. He didn't care that Toya were selling and killing children. He didn't care that he murdered people. Crime didn't bother him, but for some odd reason, sexual crimes did. Rab could kill a child in cold blood and play with their blood, but he could never do any sexual activity to them. Rab could kill women and rip out their hearts and other organs, but he could never rape them. He could abuse them (men, women, and children), but never in a sexual way. He didn't understand why, but he just didn't. Maybe it had to do with feeling the affects himself.

It took everything that Rab had not to kill the stupid, retarded, imbecilic, perverted idiots. Why did Toya hire them again? Did he not care for his products' condition? Children were destroyed by it. Maybe, their cost was cheap and that was the only thing that Toya cared about? Rab didn't know why. _Blood. I need to spill their blood._ That thought repeated over and over in his head. He made up his mind… he would kill those two idiots as soon as he got paid. It would be bad for business if he killed his employer, which was something he really wanted to do. He didn't know what would happen if he killed those two. Would it affect his paycheck?

Rab glanced off into the distance wondering what the Demonic Flash's face would look like when he dug the assassin's own sword into his body and twisted it around. He would love to see the Demonic Flash's face riddled with pain. The look of failure flashing through his eyes when he realizes that he had lost.

Rab let out a chuckle, which turned a few heads. His laughs sounded pure evil and could make anyone pee their pants….too bad the two idiots were too stupid to be afraid. He would love to scare them to death. Stupid, retarded, imbecilic, perverted idiots had surpassed their suppose life span. Well it was surprising that they lived pass the age of two. No one that stupid could be expected to live.

"Kit, Tit, are you ready?" Toya asked closing the distance between them.

The fat, short idiot looked up from whatever he had in his hand. "Yes, I and Kit ready," he said. His stupid voice wasn't very clear, it was hard to understand. It annoyed Rab, well what didn't?

"Me ready too," Kit answered. He sounded stupider if that was possible.

"Good, than go," Toya ordered pointing. Tit and Kit, brothers if you could believe it, wobbled away. It didn't seem like they were capable to move any other way. Running was out of the question. "Rab, don't kill them just yet."

"Hm," Rab muttered, caught off guard. He never expected Toya to know he wanted to kill them. Was his face that readable?

"Don't worry. I would rather you kill them. I don't feel like paying them and they are too stupid to realize that, but they serve their purpose. It doesn't take much to do the job. Anyone can out smart a small child….I think, anyway," Toya shrugged. He wasn't sure if those two were even smart enough to outsmart a child.

Rab glanced to Toya, who would double-cross anyone if he could. There was no doubt in Rab's mind that Toya would double-cross him if he could. Somewhere in the back of his head, Rab knew that Toya would have him kill all the other guys he didn't need just so he didn't have to pay them.

"Anyway, lets get going," Toya said waving his servants head.

Rab let Toya and his Servants (plus the other rogue Ninjas) pass him by. He barely moved for a few seconds. There was something about Tit and Kit that bothered him. He just wanted to go after them… What was happening to him? Maybe, Tit and Kit were just so stupid that Rab couldn't allow them to live. Rab didn't know but he was going to keep an eye on the two idiots.

* * *

Minato didn't like his Henge. He liked being blonde. It made him feel special, but this brunet color made him just like everyone else. He didn't want to blend in with the crowd, but that was what his father wanted for him, for them. His father wanted them to blend in, to be just like everyone else. It wasn't fair. Minato Namikaze II wasn't normal. He was special and there was no way he would allow anyone to make him normal and not special.

"Can I take it off, daddy?" Minato asked dragging his feet. It only made them travel slower, since Minato was too small to travel any other way. Naruto never really tried to do the Hiraishin Jutsu with a son and didn't know what would happen. Naruto really wasn't going to risk his son to try. Plus, Minato wasn't skilled enough to travel by 'tree jumping' like most ninjas.

"No, keep the henge on," Naruto ordered. This whole running thing was annoying as fuck. It was so annoying to have to pack, unpack, and make sure you weren't followed. It was on of those things that Naruto would do forever. He wouldn't stand for it; however, it wouldn't be forever. When Minato got old enough, he would be some help; however, that was only if Naruto trained him in the way of Ninja and he didn't.

Minato didn't answer. He was four, not an Angel. He wasn't perfect, but he and his father liked that. Being perfect was over rating as so was normal, but his father didn't agree with that part. He wished he could change his father's mind. Maybe, he could get his father to train him to be a Ninja. Maybe, he could get his father back to that Konoha place. Maybe, he could get his father to smile again, really smile. He wanted to make his father happy, which was something he didn't think was possible. Was he more trouble than worth to his father? He doubted his father's love for him.

"Minato, what is wrong?" Naruto asked noticing his son's behavior. He, however, never really looked back. He stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing, Father," Minato said distantly. Was his father's behavior his fault? Would his father's life be better without him?

Naruto flinched. He didn't want Minato to call him father; it made their relationship sound distant. It was cold. "Are you sure, little one?" he asked.

Minato looked up. He liked his father's nicknames for him. To him, the nicknames were always a gift. It takes time to come up with a nickname and it made Minato happy to know his father took the time…however, there was still the doubt. _I wonder if Kaka could help. _Minato made up his mind. He was going to look for Kaka even without his permission. His father would just have to deal. "Yes, daddy!"

The boy glanced around. Maybe he could sneak off. There was a small whole in the foliage and he went for it. He ran. Naruto wasn't expecting it and was caught off guard. "Minato! Minato!" Naruto yelled spying the boy running for the bushes. _What is he thinking? _There was no way for a boy to outrun him no matter how hard he ran.

Minato disappeared in the foliage, but Naruto knew where he was. Minato wasn't that hard to lose track of, well that is if he was watching him and not the toads. Naruto kept track of him from the trees. "Where is he going?" he asked still in henge.

Minato seemed to be going in some random direction and Naruto didn't know if he should stop his son at all. Maybe he would learn something about his son. Did it have anything to do with Hatake? His son was quite taken with him for some odd reason.

* * *

Kakashi kept his eyes forward as they made their way through the trees. For once no one spoke and it was quite peaceful. He was able to think. He was able to wonder, but that wasn't always positive. He thought back to the past and how he treated Naruto. He wished he could take it back, but it wasn't possible. He treated Naruto like he wasn't there like he wasn't as important as Sasuke, but in a matter of facts, he was equally if not more important than Sasuke.

Sasuke was boiling on the inside. He would do anything to bring back Naruto and he wasn't sure why. But he was going bring to him back no matter what. He would beat him to an inch of life to bring him back. There wasn't anything that Naruto could do to stop Sasuke from kicking his butt back to Konoha….Uchiha was a very violent person.

Sakura didn't know much about anything. She knew about medical stuff of course, but other than that, her knowledge was extremely limited. She hated it. She felt useless, like in this situation. What could she say to help? However, she was a medical Ninja and that was why she was needed. However, what did Naruto need?

Neji was probably the most logical of the four and it was always good for someone to be logical. Being emotional wasn't helping anyone, but dealing with Naruto wasn't ever logical and Neji learned that the hard way. Naruto made everything you knew before invalided. It could make any logical person act emotionally.

"Sense anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, there are a few people traveling along the path, but none seemed to be Naruto," Neji answered. Naruto was very tricky to track. He could mask himself very well.

* * *

Still in Henge, Naruto watched his son like a hawk and he let Minato put a little more distance between them. _What are you up to, son? What is going on in that little head of yours?_ He left his son go hoping that he would find out what his son was up to. Sure, it was risky to let his son distant himself, but if he didn't, he was sure his son would resent him. He couldn't stand it if his son did.

The henge blonde stood high in a tree. His son seemed to be getting tired which all that running he was doing. "Son, what are you doing?" Naruto whispered. It looked like the boy was looking for something.

Naruto jumped forward a few trees closing the distance a little bit. He frowned seeing his son fall, but he didn't go to him. He flinched seeing tears sparkled on the boy's face. It seemed like he scratched his tiny knee, but he kept on going. It marbled Naruto to see his son push forward, but he was Naruto's son after all.

It was then his next jump that he lost track of his son. He wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone else. It, however, was still shocking that someone was able to get past his senses. Naruto had in fact run into someone knocking them both back. They both were able to rebound and land safety on the ground.

"I am sorry about that," Naruto commented knowing the accident was his fault.

"You better be," the man responded.

It didn't take to long to recognize the man. He had seen them so many times. They had faced each other so many times before. This man was out to kill him…. Rab was a very violent and deadly person. Naruto tensed up, but relaxed the next. Rab didn't know that he was the Demonic Flash and he was safe for now. "I was looking at something."

"Whatever," Rab glared, studying the man in front of him. He didn't seem like a ninja of any type; however, his moves and present seemed to be that of a ninja. It was just too bad that he was in a hurry to find out how good he was.

Naruto watch Rab disappear. It was no wonder that he ran into someone. Rab was very hard to keep track of when he was paying attention to what he was doing. Naruto shrugged. He was just happy that Rab wasn't interested in killing him or else there would have been trouble. Naruto never had a full out battle with that man and wasn't sure who would end up the winner.

However, none of that was important. Minato was gone. Naruto had lost track of him in the fall and the bad thing was that Rab was out there. Rab didn't think twice in killing a small child. In addition, Minato's chakra wasn't very traceable, since Naruto never really let him work on his chakra… Whose fault was that now? However, Naruto had an act of finding Minato.

* * *

What was Minato thinking? That was the question… The answer was short. No. the boy wasn't thinking? One, he would never be able to escape his father, who could find anyone in a matter of seconds. Two, he had no idea where Kaka was or where to look for him. Three, he was four years old child with no real skills. Sure, he could throw a Kunai pretty well. He could produce a clone, a solid clone. He could out prank anyone, well besides his father. However, that didn't mean he could last alone in the woods.

Minato was lost. He didn't know what else to do. Maybe, he could call out for his father and his father would be there in a matter of seconds. Minato knew his father was around watching him. He just had to be… The boy called out…however, there was no answer. He called out again, but still no answer. Did he really lose his father? No, it wasn't possible, unless his father got hold up.

His knees still hurt from the fall. Tears threatened to fall from his would-be cerulean eyes, but his eyes were brown due to the Henge. Minato didn't dispel the henge thinking of Kaka, who would recognize him in his blonde locks. Plus, his father would kill him if he released the henge in public. Sure, he could always redo the henge, but he didn't know if he could without his father helping him. Minato never got the henge on the first few times; however, he was good at maintaining it.

His nose tickled. An icky smell filled the area and Minato didn't like it. He tried a few hands signs before two people came into the tiny clearing. They seemed dirty like they hadn't taken a shower in weeks. By the expressions on their face, they were pretty stupid. He didn't know who was dumber: the tall skinny one, or the short fat one.

"Looky! What we have here, Kit," said the short one.

"I see, Tit! Toya would be Proud!" Kit, Minato was assuming, said with a retarded smile on his face. "Cute, kiddy!"

Minato twitched. He was captured by two bubbling idiots. It didn't take him a lot to know how stupid they were. They couldn't even speak properly unlike him, who was only four! Wow, so stupid. There was no real way for Minato to get away.

"I wonder if he special," Tit said rubbing his hands together. He had an icky looking smile on his face and Minato didn't like it, not one bit.

"Do it matter? Just bring him to Toya," Kit ordered. His long bony hands reached for Minato, who turned away and ran. However, he didn't get too far. He ran directly into Tit's big, fat, smelly, icky, slimly belly. "Where you going?"

Minato felt himself being lifted of his feet. Judging by the fact that Tit was right in front of him, it had to be by Kit. "Let me go!" Minato cried. He kicked his feet and waved his arms. He didn't want to be captured by fools who couldn't even speak right! It was downright insulting. He had a plan.

"Not going to happen!" Tit laughed studying the young boy, who looked delicious. Minato didn't have any body fat.

"Let's have some fun and take him to Toya!" Kit smirked.

"Just take him to Toya, you two bubbling idiots!" A voice called out from the shadows. "Toya wants his products in perfect condition."

Kit and Tit shuttered. "Rab," one muttered. It seemed like they were scared of him and it was quite funny. The two idiots almost wet themselves.

The flaming red hair walked to Minato and flicked the boy rather hard. The boy 'popped' away. The real Minato didn't have time to run away as Rab fished him out of the nearby bushes. "You two caught a special little child," Rab commented. He had a grin on his face.

"Really?" Kit asked feeling quite proud of himself.

"Yes," Rab sneered. "However, you almost lost him. He would have gotten way if I hadn't spotted his clone." They were still idiots, unlike this kid, who couldn't be any older than five. This kid was a really special kid. "And he is also in a Henge."

"H-how did you know?" Minato stuttered. His father was going to kill him. He was in deep trouble. He tried to wiggle out of Rab's hands. He failed.

"I am a Ninja I can spot a henge a mile away," the rogue assassin told him. "The question is why you are wearing one. Are you really four?" It made him wonder.

"What you saying, Rab?" Tit asked feeling his chin.

"Any one can use a henge to look any age," Rab said making hand signs. In a few seconds, he disabled Minato's henge. "Look at that. He really is four." Any one with Ninja training could have took the two bubbling idiots, so he really had to be four to begin with.

Minato was officially freaking out. His blonde hair shined in the sun making his cerulean eyes spark. "Let me go!"

Rab was marbled how intelligent this kid seemed to be. He could speak and do jutsu properly. "He is a protégé. A very gifted protégé."

"Wow," Tit and Kit uttered, while Rab walked passed them.

Rab held the kid close. "The question now is why was he in a henge?"

"Please, let me go!" Minato cried. His father was going to kill him. He was going to be in so much trouble. If only he could reach his dad's kunai that was in his pocket. He didn't want to reach for it now though. He didn't want Rab to notice it and he was sure that Kit and Tit was too stupid to notice.

"If he was going to use a Henge, he should have made himself look over, but no he changed his appearance." He took a breath. "Let's get him to Toya," Rab ordered. He was sure that Toya would be very happy with this kid, who would go for a nice high price. But could the kid be broken like the others? Toya had never got a kid like this. A protégé. Most protégés were highly protected in the ninja's villages or something.

* * *

thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

P.S. I am really bad at names....


	8. The Demonic Flash has a Son? WTF

I do not own Naruto do not sue me!!!!!

Anyways, I dislike the sight of Books!!!!! I want to burn them all. The Threatre group (that i am apart of it) is having a book sell! And we had to bring up hundreds of hundreds of books from the Threatre to the campus assiby*ms room......in a different building up a hill....hiss Then! someone missed up my children setup after i spent hours setting it up!!!!! HISS. Plus, the cook books attacked me and now my finger hurts....it cut me....hiss

Anyways, My sister, Ericka, proofed this for me. She has got her own account and had posted a story (an Kingdom Hearts story!) GO look it up! I like it if i dont say so myself. GO look up HeirxxOfxxMerlin She is the best!

I hope you like this! Please read and reviews!

and thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I read them all and thought about all of them!

enjoy!

and And i have 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways! hello! I just put up a poll to see what my readers think. Who do you guys want to end up with Naruto! SO go to my profile and Vote today!.........

P.S....What the point in being in Pittsburgh during G20 if you dont see crazies people Protesting???

* * *

Chapter eight

The Demonic Flash has a Son????? WTF

* * *

It was one of those days. His brain wasn't working and he couldn't understand the easiest of things. He couldn't think. It was like everything that he ever learned was washed down the drain. It was even amazing that he knew his own name, let alone what the color of his hair was. He did try to reason his way out of it so he couldn't look like a total fool, but he forgot one thing. His mind wasn't working. His brain had shut-down and basically told him to fuck off, which could mean many different things…none of which seemed more likely than the other. However, as stated before, he didn't have the mind set to figure out which one meant which.

There were just too many things causing him stress that he just couldn't think. He had so many forces acting on him. It was like you were looking for your keys and they were in your hand the whole time. At times, he had to remember to breathe. At times, he had to remember how to walk, step by step. It was a very bad thing when your brain decided that it didn't like you and wanted to leave.

* * *

It was funny. No, it was the funniest thing Ino had ever seen in her hold life. Their faces were hilarious and it took everything she had to keep herself from rounding around on the floor. Sure, Naruto being the Demonic Flash wasn't something a person could laugh about, but at least, he was alive. At least, the king of the pranksters was alive and kicking…well she wasn't sure if he was kicking for sure.

However, the faces on Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Tenten, and Kiba were jaw dropping. It was amazing that bugs didn't fly in, not that Shino would care if they did. Ino knew she should have kept her big mouth shut, but like it said before, she couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. Besides, it wasn't like she told the whole village about it. She just told her friends and that was all that mattered. Sure, their faces were a big, big plus.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked knowing Ino well enough to know she was a bit over dramatic about some things. He had been on her genin team and all. They were friends; they all were friends, who had been with each other for so long that they seemed like one big, weird, strange family.

"Yes! I don't have a hearing problem!" Ino yelled, while throwing her hands up in the air as if to signal a plane.

"You never know with the way you are yelling," Kiba exclaimed, rubbing his ears. It was shocking they weren't bleeding.

Ino only glared. Sure, she and Sakura yelled, but that didn't mean there was something wrong with them. It just meant there was something special about them. "Naruto is alive," she said, telling them that Jiraiya and Tsunade wouldn't have lied…especially when they were only talking to each other. They didn't know Ino, gossip queen was listening.

"Sure, Naruto was invincible," Hinata interjected, "however, I doubt he would leave to turn his back on the village." This shy girl had grown up a lot in the last two years. She had grown. She no longer stuttered and she was now able to speak out. She had become one of the strongest members in her clan, even above her sister, who her father had put all that energy into.

"People change," Ino was frowning for multiple reasons. She didn't want Naruto to change so much; plus, she missed the funny faces on her friends' faces. Any ways, she hated that her friends doubted her. Why would she lie? What would she have to gain by lying? "We should be glad that the blonde dobe is alive," she said using the Uchiha's nickname for Naruto.

"We're not saying we aren't," Shikamaru admitted. "Just shocked. The Naruto, we knew and cared for, would never be the Demonic Flash."

"He would be the person to stop the Demonic Flash," Choji said, eating a mouth full of chips. It was a very disgusting sight indeed.

Ino frowned knowing where they were coming from. They were right. Naruto wasn't the type to blindly kill. He wasn't the Assassin type.

"But Jiraiya and Tsunade wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," Shino spoke for the first time.

"So you believe me?" Ino asked hopefully.

"You better believe it, most youthful friend," Lee said smiling. As always, Lee was looking for the bright side. Who cares what Naruto did, he was alive and that was all that mattered. They could get pass everything else.

* * *

Minato could mentally kick himself. _Note to self: listen to daddy more often._ He never really thought about what would happen to him if he didn't listen to his father. He had been running off for a year and never had anything ever happen to him. His father was always there to help him, to save him. He never found himself ready to pee his own pants before. He was only four after all. He wasn't ready to face the real world, which wasn't anything like the world that his father brought him up in. This world was a cruel and miserable place to be. It was a doggy eat doggy sort of world.

There was nothing that the blonde boy could do to break Rab's hold on him. It was like he was super glued to the weird, red headed man, who seemed to scream hatred. Was it him or was this guy really evil? Minato was never a good judge of character. He didn't know that there were people like this in the world. He thought the world was full of flower loving hippies…

Minato tried once again to escape from this man's grab, which only tightened as he wiggled. It made him wonder why he even tried. He didn't know, if he could reach the special kunai that his father gave him. If he couldn't, he didn't want to alert the strange evil man to it. He didn't care too much about Kit and Tit, who couldn't even tell you their own names. They were contently mixing up their names.

"Kid, I don't know why you even try," Rab said plainly in a dull voice. He didn't like babysitting…and he wasn't babysitting Minato. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Hn," Minato muttered. "Just wait till my father gets here!" He tried to swing at Rab who simply held Minato away from him.

Rab had him from the collar of his blue shirt. "Trust me kid, I would take care of your father with two arms tied behind my back."

Minato snorted. "Yea right, you can't even keep your cool with those dumps." Tit and Kit weren't paying attention to what was happening with Minato and Rab, who seemed to be in their own world, which was probably for the best.

Rab narrowed his eyes at Minato and chuckled. _He's intelligent for a brat._ He had to give it to the kid, he was smart. He would probably outsmart the two idiots, who didn't even know how to dress themselves. "Watch it kid, you better be careful, you don't know who you are talking about."

"My name isn't Kid!" Minato had it up to here with this man calling him a kid. He wasn't a kid. "I am not kid!"

Rab snorted. "You are only four. You are a kid!" He picked up his speed a bit as if to lose the two bubbling idiots.

"I am not a baby goat!" Now wasn't the time to joke around but his father always told him that if you were taken alive, there was a reason. They weren't going to kill you until they got what they wanted. Minato knew this strange man wasn't going to kill him, even if he had the killer look.

Rab stared at him for a few seconds. "Okay, you aren't a kid, smart butt," he said wondering how the boy's blood would feel in his hands. He knew he couldn't kill the kid, but he couldn't keep from wondering. This kid, excuse him, boy was far intelligent and skilled than most people four times his age.

"My name's not butt! My name is Minato!" he yelled. He kicked and screamed trying to get away. He would strain his voice soon.

Rab almost dropped Minato. "Minato, did you say?" he asked. _An uncommon name but doesn't mean that he has anything to do with Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage_. He wasn't sure how many people would name their kid after a Kage. In his village, only a blood relative could name a kid after a Kage; however, he wasn't sure about other villages. However, if a name was common, he doubted that they would mind. Minato, on the other hand, wasn't common.

Minato stopped screaming, his throat was hurting. He noticed that the strange, blood thirsty man was in deep thought. What was it about his name that sent people into deep thought? His name wasn't all that weird. Did it have anything to do with his grandfather, who shared the same name? He was the Yondaime Hokage after all.

"So do you know the Yondaime Hokage?" Rab asked trying to get some more information out of the boy. _Is this boy related to that man?_ If the boy was related to the Yellow Flash, he doubted that he would be able to keep his cool. He blamed that man for many things. He would want revenge. _He looks a lot like that man._

"Who doesn't know him?" Minato asked kicking again. He looked back as if he expected his father to come out of no where to save him like he always did. "He is the famous Yellow Flash!" Kit and Tit were far behind him, trying to keep up with the fast moving Rab. Minato could hear them yelling.

"True. Are you related in anyway?"

Minato wasn't stupid. He knew his grandfather had enemies. It was common for someone like his father and his grandfather to have enemies, who would do anything to get revenge. That was the reason why his father went out of his way to hide Minato. He didn't want anyone to go after his beloved son. "Um, if I was related to him, I wouldn't be in this dangerous situation!"

Rab laughed evilly as he placed the boy on the ground but he didn't let him go. The boy was too worn out to fight. "True, I doubt that the powerful village like Konoha would let their savior's grandson out of their sight."

The blonde felt much better with his feet on the ground. It gave him a sense of security. He could feel Rab's hand on his shirt. "Please, just let me go," the boy begged. His throat was killing him.

"Why would I do that?" Rab asked wondering why he was talking to this brat. He didn't like to talk. What was the point in talking when he wasn't going to stay? It wasn't like what he said held any importance. It wasn't life changing.

"Because I am only four!" he said holding up four fingers. He looked like a little blonde angel, filled with nothing but love. "I didn't do anything!"

Rab didn't answer, catching sight of Toya, his servants, and the three other rogue ninjas, who looked O so happy to see him. He didn't blame them. He was one scary guy if he said so himself. He would be afraid of himself if he was anyone else. He didn't know if it was his ego talking or he was just an ass like that.

"Who do we have here, Rab?" Toya asked who eyed the blonde child with hunger. It was like Minato was a plate of food or something.

"A prodigy. He can already do clones and henge. Quite a find," Rab shrugged not all that interested in talking to Toya. He would love to play in his blood. "If I haven't showed up when I did, those bubbling idiots would have lost him, fooled by the boy's simple tricks."

"Really!" Toya was definitely interested in Minato, who shuttered.

"Please, let me go!" the boy cried, remembering Toya's name from somewhere…It took him a while but he finally realized where he heard the name from. It was the name the two idiots from before said, during the first time he almost got kidnapped. It was a good thing that his father got there when he did.

"I don't think so, young child…how old are you?" Toya asked just as Tit and Kit came into view. It was hard to tell from their bubbling ugly face, they were very angry with Rab, who they fear would take all the credit for finding the kid.

"He is four," Rab answered for Minato, who seemed to have lost his voice finally.

Toya snickered. "Wonderful. He would go big." He was half tempted to keep him himself, but he didn't have the means to train the kid into something great. He could always hire a Ninja to do so, but there was always a chance that the shinobi would train the kid against him. He wouldn't risk it.

Rab handed the boy to one of the Servants, who seemed to be frowning. It made Rab question if it was smart to hand the boy off to the servant, who seemed more interested in helping the boy instead of obeying Toya.

"Sir! We find kid!" Kit said breathing hard. If it was possible, he looked more wore out than the fat stupid one.

"I know," Toya said annoyed. It made him wonder why he didn't let Rab kill them both. Maybe…he would have him kill them now. It would make life less annoying.

"Yea. Rab did nothing!" Tit joined in sweating like a hog on fire. He was a nasty ball of sweat. It was sickening.

Toya felt himself twitched. Rab was more useful asleep than both of these idiots. They were as useful as a finger nail…. "Rab, can you take care of them for me?"

Said rouge Ninjas nodded grinning. He would feel blood between his fingers soon enough. Plus, he wouldn't have to deal with those asses who thought the earth was the center of the Universe.

Minato felt himself shivered seeing the look in Rab eyes. It didn't take long for Minato to figure Rab out. He was a killing machine, whose only joy was killing. It was like he enjoyed playing in his victims' blood. The blonde wanted to yell out as he saw Rab lead Tit and Kit away to kill them. He knew that Toya wouldn't want to see it or rather be subjected to it. Minato didn't want to see it either, but he didn't want them to die either. Sure, they tried to kidnap him and many more, but no human being deserved to be killed by a blood thirsty monster like Rab.

Minato tried to get out of the servant's hands, knowing it would be easier to get out of than Rab, but he wasn't strong enough. Or rather, he wasn't brave enough. He was four. He didn't hold the mind set needed to attack someone. He was too kind and innocent to attack someone. Besides, he knew very well he couldn't take on four rogue ninjas. He needed his daddy.

He decided to save his breathing knowing that if he waited for the right moment, he could save himself. He just hoped someone would come by. It would be hard to explain a kidnapped child, screaming at the top of his lungs._ I don't want to be sold!_ Minato thought knowing what Toya was planning for him.

Rab came back a few minutes later with blood stained hands. He had killed the two bubbling idiots without making a sound, which was something Minato, was grateful. He didn't want to hear it.

Minato shook his head deciding he was going to try to escape again. He knew they weren't going to kill him. He kicked the servant, who let go in an instant. Minato took the time to form two Clones, which drained a lot of chakra from his small body. He and the clones took off in different directions. However, he didn't get too far before the three rogue ninjas took him down. It didn't take much for them to disburse his clones, which disappeared after taking any hits.

"Talented, indeed," Toya chuckled liking what he saw. Rab smirked, knowing he was going to pay nicely for the kid, who seemed to be a hard time to the female rogue ninja. She held him tightly almost drawing blood. "Don't damage him"

"Hai," she said. She wasn't going to hand him off to a damn servant, who wasn't useful in any bit.

"Let me go!" Minato cried throwing punches. Rab didn't really seem to care. He was too interested in the blood on his hands. The other two rogue ninjas watched the boy closely, wondering about the kid. "LET ME GO!!!!" He nailed the female rouge ninja a few times, but she didn't let go. His punches hurt, but not enough to make her let go. "LET ME GO!" Toya watched the boy with interest.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath. She had a hard time believing that this group would bring back Naruto, who didn't have any interested in coming back. He made it quite clear that he didn't want to come back to the village, which had abused him. _Why did they treat him like that?_ The kunoichi never quite understood why the village hated Naruto. She knew when she was younger, her mother and father told her to stay away from him. They told her he was a monster, but they never told her why. They told her he was a bad, bad boy. _What did he ever do?_ She didn't know. She had no idea why she treated him like dirt. Everyone else did so she did. She regretted it so.

But there wasn't anything she could do about it now. She would just have to work for a better tomorrow. _I guess I have to forgive Uchiha…in a way._ He didn't kill Naruto like everyone had thought. He wasn't deserving of their hatred of him; however, that didn't make him innocent. She knew he deserved a much better treatment; however, she didn't want to give it to him. In the end, she wouldn't. He did so much more to deserve her hatred.

She took a deep breath eyeing her squad, who wished they were else where. Sasuke looked like he was in physical pain, while Neji looked like he was going to die of boredom. Kakashi had a look difficult to place. He seemed deep in thought but at the same time disinterested.

"So are we just going to check on Toya for a few minutes?" she asked wondering how it was going to work. She wasn't quite sure why they were going to see Toya, when he probably wouldn't have any information on Naruto or rather the Demonic Flash as the rest of the world knew him by. She doubted that Naruto revealed too much about himself.

"I guess," Kakashi responded not having really thought about it. They would probably just stay a few seconds to see if he had seen the Demonic Flash again. "I'm just am wondering if Naruto would go after Toya again so soon."

"Would that be smart?" Neji asked moving his way to Kakashi's side.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Everyone thinks he isn't going to do it, so it would be when they least expect it," Kakashi explained. The trees didn't seem to exist as everything around them were a blur.

Sakura glanced to Sasuke, who seemed to be in deep thought. His face was semi distorted as if his thoughts were killing him, which in most case they were. The last Uchiha was heavy on guilt. It ate away at him like no tomorrow and in most cases it was quite visible. Sakura had seen him many times at the Memorial Stone in tears, which surprised her. Sasuke wasn't the one to cry. He was the one who insulted anyone if they cried. It was so unlike him. However, she had no interest in forgiving him.

She took a deep breath wondering if she made the right choice. She didn't know what it felt not to have friends, to have the whole village (besides the villagers who saw the Uchiha as god) hate her. She never felt truly alone like Sasuke…and Naruto had. She didn't know what it felt like, to have no one to turn to. However, she wouldn't bring herself to forgive the Uchiha. He may not have killed Naruto, but he was the reason why Naruto left the village those ten years ago.

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk. He was annoyed/pissed off to no end. Sure, Naruto being alive was a good thing, but Sasuke had an ego. He hated that he thought his best friend was dead for ten years. He hated that Naruto made him feel like shit for thinking he had killed him. He was annoyed that Naruto kicked his ass. He was beyond annoyed that he had to track the blonde down. He hated chasing after people. He was going to. He was going to bring him back to the village and make him pay for what he done to him. No one made him feels like shit and got away with it.

It was beyond Sakura (the only one without a special eye jutsu) that they knew where Toya was but they couldn't find a trace of Naruto. What was he a ninja? Obviously the answer to that was a yes, but it was an expression that people used. She took another deep breath. She wished she knew how to track people so she would be useful. Her mind wondered too much when she had nothing to do. She thought about everything and most of the time, she never made any sense.

"LET ME GO!"

Immediately, the Squad stopped and looked way trying to find out where the sound came from. It was quite clear that the owner of the voice was a young boy.

"LET ME GO!" This time the voice sounded more scared. It was enough to turn Sasuke's blood cold, if it already wasn't. No child's voice should ever sound like that. Children should be treasured and not abused. The bloodcurdling cries were proof enough for them that this child wasn't being treated like he should be.

"Lets go!" Sakura cried taking the lead without approval. It maybe stereotype that women are emotional creatures and can't operate anything with their emotions hindering them. Stereotypes shouldn't be used to describe anyone at any given point as they are just a generalization. But at this given point, there was nothing else to describe it. Her emotions drove her to the child without thinking. She didn't need to think about it. She already had it in her mind that she was going to save this kid. She already had it in her head that nothing else mattered, not either finding Naruto, who was safe unlike the child.

Kakashi wasn't going to fight with Sakura. When women got motherly like Sakura was at that moment, it was best not to interrupt. They tended to get violent and Kakashi (plus Sasuke and Neji) didn't want to get on the other end of her pouches… It freaked them out just thinking about it. Kakashi waved them off now. It was best not to keep the medical kunoichi waiting.

Was it him or was Sakura moving faster than ever. Neji shook his head. Leave it up to Sakura to wait to a deadly situation to gain super speed. He would never admit to it, but he was having a hard time keeping up with her. It wasn't hard to tell that the others were also having a hard time. _Damn…_ He felt himself curse. He would have to work on his speed a bit. He didn't have to be as fast as Lee, but he would be damned if Sakura was faster than him. He was a male, who had an ego.

Sasuke followed closely behind. He was just as interested as Sakura was finding out where this sound was coming from. He chalked it up to the fact that he wanted to revive his clan, which involved children, so he had to get use to the little ankle bitters just in case he found the right woman. It wasn't very likely though.

Sakura took a deep breath as they came into a clearing. Perch from high up in the trees, they could see it all. Toya watched from his carriage, while his servants dragged him along. Four very, visible, rogue ninjas surrounded the Noble as well as his servants; however, it was clear that the rogues only cared about one thing and that was their pay check. They would save Toya and let the servants die. The most emotions ripping sight was a boy, about five maybe four, trying to get away from the female rogue ninja.

"LET ME GO," the boy cried. It was visible from the tree tops that the boy was crying and failing to get away.

Kakashi watched closely. _The kid seems familiar; _he thought catching sight of the boy's sun kissed hair. _Why is he screaming? Why is he there? Why are there rogue ninjas? Why they holding the boy?_ So many questions filled his head. Before he knew it, Sakura had jumped the whole way down to the ground.

Sakura didn't take any time to ponder anything. She was going to save the kid, who was screaming. It was quite obvious that the kid didn't belong here. She didn't think twice about the four rogue ninjas with one covered in blood. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Toya, the rogue ninjas, and his servants turned to her. Toya had a deadly expression on his face like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The rogue ninjas spotted her hiate and ready themselves, knowing there was going to be a fight. There was no way to explain a screaming four year old. "Why isn't it the Konoha kunoichi I have seen before? How can I help you?"

"Why is the kid screaming like that?" Sakura growled.

"The kid isn't screaming. I think you heard wrong." Toya pointed to the boy who seemed to have shut-up as soon as he spotted Sakura.

"Can we just kill her?" the bloody Shinobi asked, still playing with the blood in his hands. "You can't talk this out."

Kakashi took this time to jump down with Sasuke and Neji, both glaring. It was quite obvious that the kid didn't belong with them. There was no way a kid could be with Toya and four rogue ninjas with one covered in blood.

The bloody ninja looked over the three in comers. "Can I kill them all?" he asked. It was clear that he was out for blood. He wanted to feel their blood between his fingers.

"Rab, calm down," Toya demanded. There had to be a way to talk his way out of this. He didn't want to start a war with Konoha, which would happen if he killed four of their Shinobi.

* * *

Naruto searched the surrounding area. There was no fucken way Minato could have escaped him in that little time. Sure, he gave him space. Sure, he ran into another Shinobi, a rogue ninja in fact, a deadly one at that. However, there was no way in hell that he should have lost track of his son. He was a fucken S-Class Shinobi for crying out loud. He was the top assassin in the fucken world. How did the fuck did he lose his son??? Was it him or did his Ninja skills sucked at that very moment?

Why did he have to run into Rab of all people? Naruto shivered just thinking about it. He had seen what Rab did to people and the look in his eyes when he becomes thirsty for blood. It even gave him nightmares. Naruto had the luck to run into Rab many times before. The rich people tend to hire them both for assassinations to insure that the target was killed; however, it only annoyed the hell out of him. Every time Rab saw him, he was hell bent in killing him. He would stop at nothing to kill him and play with his blood. _Twitch_, Naruto thought. _Stupid vampire like freak_. It was creepy as hell. It just made him want to kill his employers. Naruto hated running into Rab more than he hated the idea of going back to Konoha. Did his employer want them to kill each other so they would have to pay them? Did they think it was funny?

All that Naruto knew was that he hated Rab with a passion. In his mind, he was worse than Toya. Rab killed like there was no tomorrow. The things he did to women and children were plain evil. He loved to play with their blood not caring who he would hurt. He loved to pick on the innocent…_Minato._ Naruto felt his blood freeze. What if Rab found Minato? What if that was the reason why he was having a hard time finding his son? What if his son was at the hands of that mad man? _I will KILL HIM._ At that moment, Naruto's killing intention for a certain person was intense. It was enough to kill anyone alone. Birds flew just to get away from it.

_Minato! _He kept yelling in his head. He would die if anything happened to his son. "Minato! Minato!" Naruto yelled. His voice went for miles. It was certain that whoever had his son would die a very slow and painful death. He didn't care who got in his way. He would find them and skin them alive. _Where are you? _If only he could track his son no matter where he was….

"I am a fucken retard," Naruto cursed. He would have kicked himself if he could. "How stupid am I? I am a fucken retard," he repeated. For the next few seconds, all he could do was curse. "And I call myself smart. I am an idiot!" He shook his beautiful golden hair….well…his beautiful brunet hair, being that he was still in henge.

He had completely forgotten about the Hiraishin Jutsu. As long as his son had the seal, he would be able to find his son. It didn't matter if his son never threw the special kunai. All that matter was that he had it on him.

The wind picked up as he started his hand signs, but in his mind he cursed at himself. It was understandable. He was stressed. He was worried about his son. When people were emotional, they never usually thought straight. All they could see was the problem and couldn't see how to fix it, which was way people always said never do anything too emotional. Emotions can blind you. "Hiraishin no Jutsu," he yelled still in his henge.

* * *

Minato thought he was seeing things when he saw something pink jump down from the tree. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she said.

The boy shook his head wondering if he was imaging this. He had been screaming for a few hours and he was becoming to grow weak. He wasn't sure what he was seeing. For all he knew this all could be in his head.

"Why isn't it the Konoha kunoichi I've seen before? How can I help you?" Toya had said it in the most innocent way he could. It almost fooled Minato.

"Why is the kid screaming like that?" the girl growled. She had the pinkest hair that Minato had ever seen. It was almost blinding…that would be a good prank…dye someone hair that color…the boy was getting off topic. If he looked pass the hair, she had a friendly and cute face.

It looked like she was here to save him. Minato blinked. Was he going to be saved? Oh, he hoped so. _That hiate!_ He thought seeing the symbol she wore around her neck. It was the same symbol that Kaka wore, which only meant that they were from the same village. Did they know each other?

"The kid isn't screaming. I think you heard wrong." Toya pointed to the boy, who was all too interested in who the girl was.

"Can we just kill her?" Rab asked a bit annoyed. "You can't talk this out." He wanted more blood not caring he only killed a few seconds ago.

It was at that very moment that three male shinobi jumped down from the usually high tree. Only one of them were familiar…Kaka. The other two ravens had the strangest eyes Minato had ever seen. One was a crimson red and the other had a pale lavender eyes. They were the kind of eyes that could see deep within someone. The boy didn't like those pairs of eyes one bit. He tried to focus on Kaka, who he was happy to see.

Rab looked over the three in comers. "Can I kill them all?" he asked. It was clear that he was out for blood. He wanted to feel their blood between his fingers. He wanted to feel that warm liquid. It made him feel alive.

"Rab, calm down," Toya demanded. Oh, he didn't want to start a war. He would do anything to stop it even though it looked like it was going to happen.

Minato shook his head. He knew that it wasn't going to end peaceful. It never did when one was being held against one's well. He screamed again alerting the four Konoha ninjas to his situation.

"It doesn't seem like the kid wants to be with you," the red eyed one said. He folded his arms against his chest. He had a fan like symbol on his arms that attracted him. Minato had seen it before somewhere. His father had that symbol on an article of clothes that he never wore.

"I don't! I want my daddy!" the boy cried. "Kaka! Help me!"

"Kaka?" the red eyed one asked looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi heard that voice before. He knew he had; however, the only blonde hair, cerulean eye boy he ever had seen was Naruto and he knew this boy wasn't Naruto.

"You know the boy?" Toya asked seeing the expression on his face. Rab took out a few kunai. He was ready to kill the boy again.

"Let the boy go," the pink one hissed. It was obvious that the boy was there against his will. "He doesn't want to go with you."

"Kaka!" the boy screamed again.

Kakashi felt his heart rip apart. He knew he had heard this boy before. It was also quite evident that he knew him. _"So cool! I want to be a Ninja!"_ _a boy yelled, his voice carrying. _It finally came to him. _Minato!_ He knew the boy was in henge. He knew something was up. There was no way around it. This boy was connected to Naruto. They looked so much alike…_ It's his son…Minato is Naruto's son! That is why he knew so much about Yondaime and why he was named after him. _The conversation he had before with Minato made so much more sense now. "You can let Minato go," Kakashi ordered, hissing. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the grandson of his Sensei.

"Kaka!" Minato yelled. He reached for his pocket for the Kunai.

"So you do know him?" Toya asked now he wasn't going to get out of his. Rab and the rest of the rogue ninjas were ready to defend. Well Rab was ready to kill.

"He is the son of my old student and grandson of my Sensei! I will not let him be harmed!" Kakashi was careful not to release anymore information. "Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, they mustn't take the boy."

Their faces were priceless. They never expected Naruto to reproduce…well part of them hoped he wouldn't as not to pass his genes on, but that was when they were younger. "Are you sure he is his son?" Sakura asked careful not to release Naruto's name. They didn't want Naruto's identity to get out.

"Yes. Right, Minato?" Kakashi asked. The boy nodded his head remembering that Kaka told him who his Sensei was.

If it was possible, Sasuke looked more pissed off than he did before. Maybe it was the fact that his best friend/rival's son was in peril. He felt oddly protective over the little boy for some odd reason. "Why don't you let the boy go before I get mad?" he warned.

"I will have to agree with Uchiha," Neji commented. They all seemed rather protective of the little boy who looked so much like Naruto when they were younger.

Rab laughed. "I like to see you tits last. I doubt you would stop me!"

"Well, I would hope so considering that the Demonic Flash stopped them," Toya chuckled. He wasn't worried. If that other assassin could stop these Konoha ninjas, he was sure that Rab could do the same.

Kakashi glanced to Minato, who had his hand in his pocket. _What is he doing?_ He had other things on his mind to ponder what Minato was doing. He was sure they were dealing with Rab, the blood thirsty assassin, who he had heard so much about. He was in the same level as Naruto; however, he wanted to kill them. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't. This was going to be dangerous, but he wasn't going to retreat and leave Minato with these people. He was starting to understand what Naruto mean when he said "if you only knew." Toya wasn't so innocent. "We each can take a rogue Ninja."

They nodded. It was simple. If they took out all the rogues, they would be able to take Minato no problem. The problem was if they could take out Rab, who was at a much higher level than the other three. "It will be okay," Sakura said.

Minato looked to pinky, which had the kindest eyes he had ever seen, well that was if he didn't count his father. _It will be when I summon daddy!_ He pulled out the Kunai and threw it at the female kunoichi, who was only a few feet away… She was forced to let the boy go as to block the Kunai.

"Gaki!" she yelled glancing at the kunai, which lay a few feet away from him.

Rab and Kakashi were quick to move. They both went straight for Minato, who tried to run, but Minato didn't get too far. Rab's and Kakashi's Kunai clashed over top of the blond child, who covered his head as not to get hurt. "Leave the boy alone," Kakashi warned. His killing intent sent shock waves.

"Why would I listen to you?" Rab hissed.

Sakura had her eyes on the female rogue, while Sasuke and Neji had their sights on the other two. They weren't going to let anything happen to Angel Jr.

One of the servant stared at the special kunai, wondering what the point of throwing the kunai was. It didn't even hit the female. However in a flash of yellow, a man with brown hair appeared as if magic. If looks could kill you, his would have. He looked like he just came from hell. The expression on his face was pure anger. "Who dares touch the boy?" he hissed.

Everyone turned to him, wondering how he got there, well not Kakashi, who had recognized the henge. _Naruto…um this is where I run for my life._ He may not have hurt the boy, but he knew Naruto was pissed. (Never piss off Naruto!) He knew Naruto well enough that he would do anything for Minato, even if it meant his own death like Minato the first.

Rab glanced over to the new comer. He was pissed that he didn't sense him come in. "It is you! I ran into you on my way here! Who the hell are you?"

Naruto chuckled. "The man who will show you the end!" He released the henge revealing his true form. He stood there in a black cloak (a trademark of the demonic Flash), which covered his face. His blood red sword glowed in his hand.

"Bastard," Rab growled forgetting all about Minato and Kakashi, who stood mere, inches from him.

"I am the Demonic Flash. I do not lie or makes threats. I do what I say."

Rab felt himself shake. It should have been obvious by the way he entered the battle field. "You will meet your end!"

Minato took the chance and bolted for the man in black. He grabbed whole of the assassin, who didn't try to stop the boy. No one expected that. No one expected the boy to run to the Demonic Flash, a killing beast….well if you didn't count the Konoha Ninjas, who just figured out Minato was Naruto's son. "Daddy!" the boy cried. "I don't like them!" He pointed to the four rogue ninjas and Toya, who had his mouth wide opened.

"He is your son? You are his father?" Toya asked gasping for air. The Demonic Flash had a Son????? WTF……He was screwed if the Demonic Flash won this battle……

* * *

thanks for reading! I hope you like this!

This is where it all gets ugly! Naruto is pissed and he will get kill anyone who got into his way! haha

please review!


	9. Crimson Eyes and Red Thirst

So one of my betas, I hadn't heard from in quite awhile and I don't want to wait on her.....And my sister won't be able to look at this chapter for some time. So this chapter is unBetaed (i doubt that is a word). Yes, there will be mistakes and Yes, i know this, but I wanted to post this. Been over a month since the last time I have updated and I wanted to update for you guys, so here it is. I know you all have been dying to find out what will happen next! Don't Kill me!

I hate Fangirls!!!!! I have a few friends who are big fans of Celtic Thunder, so I decided to give them a chance and listen to them.....kind of regret it now (not because the music is bad or anything), but rather because, they are such annoying fans that they are turning me off.........They are big fangirls....kinda of scarily....I thought my ears were going to bleed when they came back from meet and greet.......

Anyways, I have a poll on my profile for the pairing. I would like you all to take it! Anyways, one of the choices is other and I would like that if you pick that choice that you would pm the message. A couple people had pick that choice and I have no idea who they picked....it is really annoying! The Pairing won't come into play for a while, so keep that in mind!

And I do not own Naruto for the nth time!

Please Review! I love reviews! They make me happy and when I am happy, I write faster! hehe. I will always answer your reviews! I will be busy with School, theatre (got a play in one acts), homework, work, etc.... So i don't know when I will be able, but I will try the best I can!

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Crimson Eyes and Red Thirst

* * *

There were times he wondered how there fuck was still a human race. Did they not have a brain or something? Did they not think before they acted? He doubted it. If they did, they wouldn't do half the crap they did. The world wouldn't be trying to kill each other; in fact, it was people's stupidity that started wars. He could blame everything on someone's stupidity. In addition, people talked way too much and it made him want to cut his ears off…..the things people said……he didn't want to relive them…..

He ran his hand through his gorgeous hair and sighed. Sometimes, he didn't want live in this world where idiots lived! There were time he couldn't take the stupid. How did people not die? How did they maneuver thought life and not fall down dead? How did people feed themselves? He doubted that they could even dress themselves. Being stupid should be illegal….but that probably wouldn't stop them….O, god he wished he could kill them all, but if he did that, he would be the last person on earth…and where would that leave him? If he was last one on the planet,…he would be the stupidest person on the planet and he couldn't deal with that!!!!!!! …well there as also the fact of where his food would come from and other things like that….but he wasn't thinking in logically.

* * *

There was times, where Tsunade wanted to ring people's necks sometimes and this was one of those times. She took a deep breath, trying to relax her as to not kill the Shinobi, who barded into her office. Here is a hint, never ever burst into Tsunade, unless you have a good reason, and if you didn't, you would end up dead. There was no stopping that. "What do you brats want?" she growled.

They froze. The tone of Tsunade's voice was a warning; it was very obvious she was in a bad mood, which was usually at the time. "We would like to know if it is true," Hinata asked.

"What's true?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure what they were talking about. She was very busy at the moment…and no not doing paperwork…Tsunade hardly did paperwork. She had Shizune do her paperwork for her. Tsunade had better things to do, which included finding a way to drag Naruto's ass back to the village. She would do anything to bring that brat back!

"Is Naruto the Demonic Flash?" Shikamaru asked as Ino sulked in the background. They said they believed her, but yet their were asking the Hokage.

Tsunade eyed them all, all of Naruto's 'friends'…._I don't think he would still call them that,_ she thought looking at each of them. "Where did you hear this?"

Kiba looked over to Ino. _She didn't freak out when we asked about Naruto like she normally does._ He shook his head. _Was it right to out Ino?_ "Someone over heard you talking about it with Jiraiya."

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked standing up and knocking on the wall. She preformed a few hand signs, but no one was able to tell what she was doing. "Everything is in order." Tsunade turned around to the group and leaned against the wall. "And how did you hear that? The Jutsu on the wall is working fine." She didn't deny it.

"The door was open…and I…was…well…I listened in," Ino struggled to say. Listening in one of the Hokage's conversation was greatly frowned upon. In fact, it was punishable by law.

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked. They all nodded as to show some unity in the group. "So you have told anyone else that isn't in this room?" She asked looking to each of member of the team.

"No one else," Ino answered.

"Good." Tsunade returned to her seat. She rotated in her seat and stared out the window. There was a few moments of silence. "So why you are brats still here?"

"You never answered our question," Tenten commented.

Tsunade let out a laugh. "Ino listened on an active Hokage's conversation. I do not have to answer that and you have no right to ask. Ino had no right to tell you, In fact, Ino is lucky I am looking pass this." The Godaime spun around in her chair and stared down the blonde. "Is that right, Yamanaka?"

"Yes, ma," Ino answered, realizing how serious Tsunade was being at that very moment. However, at the same time, Ino had all the proof she needed. Tsunade didn't deny the information, but rather told her not to tell. In side, she was smiling.

* * *

Twitch. Twitch…Shit…Fuck…Naruto was annoyed…no wait, he was fucken piss…ALL HIS FUCKEN WORK. It all went down the drain in 2.2 seconds. He did even thing to keep his son safe. He gave up everything! He would do anything to keep his beloved son safe. _Why couldn't Minato just keep quiet?_

Life got a whole lot worse as soon as his son called out to him and revealed it to everyone, including the vampire freak (Rab, who would love to use Minato against him). Rab would love to tortured the boy in front of him. Naruto wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant his own death….even if meant going back….to….Konoha.

Minato was glued to father's pants and he was never coming off. Naruto could feel him shivering and it wasn't from the cold. The little four-year old boy was scared. Scared like he had never been before and Naruto didn't like it. He was going to kill the son of the Bitch who did this to his innocent son. He would kill him slowly and torture him until he cried like a baby; however, he would do this far far away from his son. His son didn't need to see him father in that state.

Rab looked like he had gone insane. He was convulsing from all the laughing he was doing. "It seems the Demonic Flash has a weakness after all. Might I play with him?" He sounded like the devil himself.

Naruto rigorously pushed Minato behind him. _There is no way I am going to win this fight if I am protecting Minato._ He shook his head as he prepared for the worse: death. There was no other way around it.

"Speechless. No wonder. You will fall before me and your son…he is such a pretty boy," Rab smirked.

"Now, Rab will can take the Demonic Flash, while the other three can take on the four Konoha Shinobi." Toya looked over the threat, knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Those Konoha shinobi were some of their best and the Demonic Flash was, for a lack of a better term, a demon with no weakness that is if you didn't count his son. O, he wanted that boy, and he was willing to do anything to obtain that beautiful little boy, who already had more talented than someone twice his age. "But don't hurt the boy. I want him alive and uninjured."

Naruto felt the Kyûbi's chakra stir. _If I don't calm down, something bad might happen._ He hated feeling the fox's chakra; Itachi had trained him to never use it, considering he lost all control. He lost a bit of himself each time he used the demonic chakra. Sure, it was powerful and made his unstoppable; however, it made him very dangerous. He couldn't control himself, while he used the chakra. He truly became a demon. He didn't want to unleash that when his four year old son had a hold on his leg. "If you think you can lay one finger on my son you are deadly mistaken."

"But the grandson of the Yondaime Hokage will fetch a great price," Toya grinned evilly, even though he was close to pissing his pants. The killing intent coming off of the Demonic Flash was breathtaking.

Rab and the three rogue ninja could have been knocked over with a stick. "Wait, the Demonic Flash, this guy, is the son of _the_ Yondaime Hokage?" the rogue Kunoichi asked. She looked over him. She had heard stories about the famous Yellow Flash, but she never thought she would run into his clone so to speak….she knew what Minato Namikaze (the first) looked like…_I wonder what he looks like….WTF…what am I thinking? He is the enemy!_

Naruto felt himself growl. He knew of Rab's hatred for his father and him finding out was going to make his battle so much worse. He couldn't win this battle if he had to keep an eye on Minato and Rab. It wasn't possible.

Rab smiled evilly. He would finally get the chance to get revenge on the former Minato Namikaze, who had ruined his life so long ago; plus, he would get to kill the Demonic Flash as well. He couldn't ask for more, well besides playing in his blood… the same blood that ran in through Namikaze's (the first) veins. He broke out laughing.

Naruto eyed him strangely. He had to give it to Rab; he could give Naruto the creeps, which was something that not many people could. The Assassin turned his attention to the other rogue Ninjas. _Hatake, Uchiha, and Hyuga can take care of them. I do not need to worry about them._ Naruto's temper was still dangerously high, but he was able to keep it from rising any more and the Demonic chakra was stopped. "Rab, maybe you should have yourself checked into an institution. They can do wonders for you."

"What would do wonders for me is to kill you and play with your blood!" Rab chuckled pulling out a Kunai. He chuckled again. "I want your blood!"

"Are you vampire or something?" Sakura eyed eyeing him as the rest of her gang wanted to hit her. However, Rab didn't answer; in fact, he didn't even hear her. He was too invested in his thoughts to understand what people were saying.

It happened so fast that Kakashi didn't know what happened until it was too late. Rab had charged the Demonic Flash, who was forced to remain and take the full force of Rab's attack. Blood spewed from Naruto's hand as he was force to block. Kakashi was surprise he still had an hand from a blow like that. _This isn't good,_ the Copy Cat Ninja thought. _There is no way he can win if he has to worry about protecting Minato. _Minato was laying on the floor in a ball, right behind Naruto legs.

"Sasuke, Neji," Kakashi called, "we three are going to keep the other Ninjas busy who they won't all jump Naruto." If the other three Shinobi decided to jump in, Naruto wouldn't have a chance.

"Hai," they responded to their squad leader.

"What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked. She already made up her mind that she wasn't going to stand on the side line and do nothing, while Naruto and Minato were in trouble.

Kakashi glanced back to her. "As a medical Kunoichi, you stay back. But I think I want you to keep an eye on Minato and make sure nothing happen to him." He didn't know if Naruto would like that, but at this moment at time, he didn't have a choice. If he wanted a fighting chance, he would need someone else to protect Minato while he fought Rab, who needed his whole attention.

Naruto glanced over to Kakashi, hearing everything that Kakashi had ordered. _That might be a good idea._ He looked back over his shoulders to see Minato at his feet, leaving him immobile. "Minato," the assassin called. Blood began to form in puddles on the ground. "Go to Haruno."

"Who?" the boy asked looking down at his father's blood._ Daddy!_ The blood worried him.

"The one with the annoying pink hair," he said. He would have pointed if he didn't have his hands full blocking Rab, who was licking his lips. However, Minato seemed frozen and unable to move. The blood, for lack of a better word, fascinated him.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji disappeared to fight their respective ninja, leaving Sakura to keep an eye on Minato, who still hadn't move. _I don't think the boy can move._ She didn't blame him. The only was only four and he was deathly afraid for his father, his only family.

Naruto caught Rab's Kunai with the palm of his hand, causing it to cut deep into his hand. There wasn't much he could do. He couldn't move his feet, since Minato was about an inch behind him. "Haruno, you are going to have to get him," Naruto called out. Sakura snapped out of her own thoughts at the sound of her name. She didn't waste any time.

Rab glanced sideways to the pink kunoichi, who was making her way to Naruto. It was obvious to him that the Konoha squad and the Demonic Flash new each other. Maybe, he could bribe them to tell him who the assassin was. He could pretend to offer them their lives. _I wonder what her blood feels like_. He hissed. He didn't want anyone to help the Demonic Flash, including her.

It happened all so fast. Sakura knew she wasn't as fast as the guys and knew when it came to hand to hand combat, she wouldn't win a fight against them even with her chakra fists. When she looked up, all she saw was blood. Apparently, Rab came after her as he saw her move to Naruto and the boy. Naruto stepped in front of her to take to the blow, which was something the old Naruto would have done. It was shocking to see the Demonic Flash do it. "Naruto!" she called out seeing him fall to the ground. More blood spewed from him. "Let me-"

"Shut-it and get Minato out of here," Naruto hissed. Pain shoot through his body, but he had no one else to blame. It was his choice to take the full blow from Rab. If he wasn't protecting someone else, Rab wouldn't have been able to touch him. He was normally much too fast for Rab, which was Naruto's best weapon against him.

"I can heal you!" Sakura begged, "Please, Naruto."

"I am fine!" He yelled standing up. _Thanks to the stupid fur ball!_ He healed fast. His wounds were already partly healed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the worry in her eye. He couldn't understand why.

Sakura picked up the little boy and disappeared. She couldn't leave Naruto or her squad, but she had to make sure the little boy was okay. The Kunoichi moved a few yards back and high up a tree. She could still see the battle, but she was far away that her and Minato were safe. Her only job at that moment was look over the little boy that was in her arms. Minato was shivering. She didn't know what to do, but to hold him tighter. The pink kunoichi felt his little hands grab a hold of her shirt.

"Daddy," the little boy whimpered. He was crying.

"Sh," Sakura whispered to the boy, unsure of what to say to the boy. "It will be okay." Something told her she was lying. There was something about Rab that didn't sit well with her.

"I want daddy," the boy cried. It was clear that he was worried about his father. All the boy could see was his father's blood. He blamed himself that his father was hurt. "I want daddy!" he cried a little harder. It left Sakura unease not knowing what to do.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kakashi to finish off his rogue shinobi; however, he had to use his Sharingan, which left him exhausted. He didn't have the Uchiha Stamina to use the sharingan for any great length of time; however, it had saved his life many times. This being on of them. That rogue shinobi would have beaten him easy, if the Copy Cat Ninja wasn't able to read his moves.

The silver hair Jounin took a deep breath as he lower his Hiate back over his crimson eye that zapped his chakra. From what he could tell, Sasuke had killed his rogue ninja a few minutes before he had. And now, the Uchiha was heading directly to Naruto, who was in a deadly battle with Rab. Kakashi felt himself shake as Rab's and Naruto's chakra flowed through the air._ I am worried._ He didn't know what to think feeling Rab's killing extent. It was enough to make Kakashi shake.

_Hm, it seems like Neji just finished his target. _Sure, those three rogue ninjas were easy enough to kill, but Rab was a different story, a much different story. Rab was feared through the country just like the Demonic Flash, and some would say that he more deadly than the Demonic Flash, who had some sort of honor unlike Rab. At least Naruto wouldn't kill when your family in your sleep like Rab did time and time before.

Kakashi started to make his way toward the site where the deadly Chakra was strongest. The jounin had end yards away from Toya and his servants and was many yards away from Naruto and his battle with Rab. His mind wondered a little bit as he made his way back. _Minato!_ The old Jounin was worried about the little boy, who had already won a spot in his heart. He was worried about whether Sakura was able to keep the blonde child safe, knowing Rab would do anything to get the upper hand over Naruto and that would included hurting the little boy.

* * *

Tsunade took a deep breath. Not only did she had the urge to ditch this office and chase down Naruto, the Kages were getting together for yet another meeting. Tsunade wasn't quite sure why, but she had a feeling that it was about the many S-Class Rogue Shinobi running about. There had been some stir that a group was forming unlike nothing they had seen since the Akatsuki day. This group had frighten some of the Kages, and a few of the leaders had requested a summit. Tsunade had no choice but agree to attend, even though she had other things on her mind.

Shizune had left the office for a few short hours to get things in order for the Summit in a short few weeks. Tsunade was able to sneak some sake into the office without Shizune finding out. The ways that Tsunade brought alcohol into this office were quite funny. It was shocking that Shizune had yet to find out, and she would never if it was up to her.

_I wonder how Kakashi is going,_ she thought, raising from her chair. She wanted to take him and Shizune with her to the Summit. She trust those two with her life and she didn't want anyone but them. _Haha, I should bring Naruto!_ She joked with herself. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto would come back to the village. _Haha, might not be the best idea._ There was also no doubt in her mind that Naruto was one of those special S-Class rogue Shinobi that the Kages wanted to talk about.

The door opened revealing a beat up Jiraiya, who sported a huge evil looking smile. He chuckled.

"Got an idea for a new book?" Tsunade asked, turning around.

"Yes, I do!" He had black eye the size of a grapefruit.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked eyeing him dangerously. He had an habit of using her Kunoichi and Shinobi in his stories. He had dared once to use her, but he soon came to his senses. It only took a few hits from her chakra filled fists.

"It is a secret!" he grinned.

Tsunade took a deep breath. It was no use in fighting with Jiraiya, trying to figure out what his idea was. She would find out about it later. "I would like you to stay in Konoha, when I am away at the Summit, and look over things." There was no doubt in her mind that he could run Konoha, considering he was offered the position of the Godaime Hokage first and turned it down. She would never forget him for that; however, it was a gift that she would never take back. She got to meet Naruto, a ninja who had opened up her cold, dead heart.

"Be serious. I don't have time for this. I have to work on my book!" Jiraiya whined. He would do anything to get out of doing Tsunade's job. He hated paperwork just like everyone else.

"I don't care for your smut book!" Tsunade glared. "You will do this! Or else, I will make your porn book illegal in Konoha and I am sure that if I ask Gaara, he would make it illegal in Suna, too!"

"You wouldn't!" Jiraiya said, pointing at her in disbelief. "You can't do that!"  
"I am the Hokage. I can do whatever I want!" Tsunade chuckled. "Besides, we have so many things that we have to worry about. We don't have time for porn!"

"Fine! I do it, but I won't like it!"

Was it her or were her Ninja all babies? If they didn't get what they wanted, they would throw a fit! Tsunade smiled evil as she made up a plan to punish Jiraiya for disobeying her. She was the hokage, damn it! She would make sure he would have ton and ton of paperwork to do and she would make the Anbu make him stay and do it. It took all she had not to laugh.

* * *

His cloaks may have had it uses before, but right now it was doing nothing but hindering his movements. It also had an habit of getting tangle with foliage. Naruto's prior injuries had healed for the most part thanks to the fox, but he had detain so many more from Rab, who wanted nothing else but to kill him.

"Naruto! Where are you Naruto?" Rab teased, destroying everything in his path.

The Demonic Flash snorted as he pulled out his blood red Katana. _I am not that hard to find. _It was obvious that Rab lacked the patient to look for him. He would never be a tracker that was for sure.

"Naruto. O, Naruto!" Rab called out again.

Rab calling out his name made Naruto want to rip out his tongue and feed it to him. Ever since, Sakura slipped up and called him by his name, Rab had been saying his name nonstop. _Stupid bastard._ Naruto looked around wondering if he could get the upper hand. He was running low on chakra and he didn't want to use the fox's; however, Rab was running low on chakra as well. He could sense it.

A kunai came flying his way, but he was able to use his Katana to reflex it. "Why don't you show me that pretty little face of yours?" Rab asked licking his lips. He could smell the blood that stained Naruto's cloak.

_Pretty? Did he just called me pretty?_ Naruto snorted, wondering what the hell was wrong with this man…He was a basket of crazies. They both charged each other and the sound of metal could be heard for miles.

"Do you have blonde hair like you father?" Rab asked. "The Yondaime had beautiful blonde hair. I would love to see what it would have looked like mixed with blood." A chuckled escape his lips.

Naruto flipped and spun in the air. He launched another attack only to have it blocked. His crimson Katana flew out of his hand as a result of Rab's next attack, landing a few yards away. Rab swung his Kunai, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and knocked the blade out of the creep's hands. It landed a few feet away from the Katana. _He doesn't know how to handle his Kunai very well!_ Naruto thought remembering how many Kunai he had knocked out of Rab's hands. The battle looked like it was going to be a hand to hand combat.

Rab threw Punch, but Naruto was able to caught and fling Rab using some chakra. Naruto started to move his hands in a rapid movement. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the blonde assassin yelled, but his clones didn't last long as the earth started to quake and he was thrown back. _He specializes in earth type jutsu_, Naruto reasoned.

* * *

Minato found himself in the arms of a women with bright pink hair. _Where am I? Who is this girl?_ He didn't recall anything after the blood. He never heard his father tell this woman to look after him. He didn't remember anything besides the blood. There was so much blood, well for a four year old any ways. To him, a drop was of blood was too much and the fact that it was his father's blood made it all the worse.

He started to fight with the Kunoichi holding him. He wanted down and he wanted down right that second. _Daddy!_ All the boy could think about was his father.

"What is wrong, Minato?" the girl asked, trying to keep an hold on the boy. If she were to let go of the boy, he would get hurt, considering they were high up in a tree.

"I want my daddy!" the boy screamed. "He is hurt!" The buy struggled and sent a few well place kicks to the girl, but she wouldn't let go.

"Naruto will be fine. He always is." Her voice was soft. It was like she didn't believe it herself. "He told me to keep you safe!"

"I don't even know you! Kaka, Daddy!" Minato cried.

"My name is Sakura, and they both will be fine," she whispered to the boy. Her motherly instincts were kicking in. "Everything will be okay," she whispered, rubbering his back. She started to bounce him in her arms. "Sshh."

Minato froze, wondering it this was what it felt like to have a mother. O, he wished he had a mommy like everyone else. It wasn't like he wasn't happy with his father, but rather, he wanted to be like everyone else, who had a mother to tell them it was going to be okay.

"That is a good boy," She whispered softly. She had a small smile on her face as her motherly pride was rewarded. Minato buried his face into the girl's vest.

* * *

Neji made his way back to Toya and his servants. It had seemed like the servants were frozen in fear, unable to move. They weren't responding to his orders and Neji didn't blame them. The Demonic Flash was pissed and once that assassin was pissed, no one lived to tell about it. Plus, Rab was literally insane. Those two together could even scare him and he wasn't the type to scare easy.

There was explosion about five miles away give or take. _Must be Naruto and Rab. _ There weren't a lot of things that could cause an explosion like that. It could only be explained by two gods clashing with each other. It was allowed enough to send the servants running for their lives. Neji wasn't going to go after them, but rather, he was going to keep an eye on Toya. Tsunade would love to get her hands on him and punish him for what he dared to do to Minato, Naruto's beloved son.

Toya looked like he was going to wet his pants as he took off in the other direction. He was a scared puppy dog, who had lost his way after his servants had left him. That is what happens when you scare people to obey you instead of working for loyalty. People ran the first chance they got when they were beaten into oppression; however, with loyalty, people would stay by your side no matter what.

The Hyuga disappeared, but only to reappear in front of Toya, who couldn't stop in time and ran directly into the Hyuga. Neji glared at the man on the ground, who fell on contact with the stoic shinobi. "Where do you think you are going?"

Toya looked pass him, but all of his servants were gone. "I see you took care of the rogue ninjas I hired."

"Rab is the only one alive at the moment, but I doubt the Demonic Flash would let his live too much. He did go after his son and all; however, I can say the same thing about you. I doubt he would let you live after you went after his son." Neji folded his arms against his chest. "I doubt the Hokage would let you live at that, or any of us for that matter." He knew well enough what Naruto and Tsunade would do to this man. He wouldn't doubt a parent's love for his child.

"Please, forgiveness!" Toya begged.

Neji picked up his head sightly, sensing Kakashi and Sasuke department. They were heading toward Naruto. "I don't think so. Face your punishment. It is your fate after all." One shifted of his hand, Neji knocked out the Noble. It would be easier to deal with the idiot if he was unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath coming about Rab's and Naruto's battle field, which stretched for miles. They weren't the ones for a small battle. The trees were up rooted and rocks and boulder were stacked everywhere. At some spots, there were no longer solid ground. It had seemed that they had made quite a mess. _Damn it, Naruto!_ Blood blanked the ground.

Clashing could be heard; however, their chakra levels were lower. They weren't as high as they were before. Sasuke paced slowly through the battle field looking for any signs of life or something to tell him what was going on. He couldn't pin point where Naruto was, since the dobe's chakra was everywhere. Plus, he wouldn't use his sharingan on Naruto. _Stupid, dobe for_ _finding a way to block my Sharingan._ He didn't like how it felt to be uselessly. He relayed in his Sharingan a lot.

The boulders kept stacking up; one after the other. The blood followed, but it was unclear who it belonged it. He hoped it was Rab, who deserved to be soaking in his own blood and not the blood of others. Sasuke wasn't a medical shinobi, but he knew that that much blood lost wasn't good, even if it came from two different people.

There was an other explosion. _Damn it, Naruto, hold on!_ The Uchiha's heart started to race. He didn't want to relose his friend over again. His heart stopped as something black caught his eyes.

* * *

Naruto, exhausted, finally landed a Rasengan on Rab, who was also very much exhausted. Rab was forced back, landing hard on the broken ground. Both of their chakra levels were nearly gone and both of them were spewing blood. The fox was having trouble healing all of his injuries that he detained (plus, he wouldn't release more of the Fox's chakra to heal him faster). Blood dripped from his hand as it fell to his side. His body ached. _I can't believe he is still alive after that. _

"Naruto, I am going to miss you when you are gone. My poor Naruto, I am sorry you won't see what I am going to do to your son after I kill you," Rab chuckled. He couldn't even get up, but he still thought he was going to win.

The blonde glared dangerously. "I don't know about that," he growled. He hated how Rab said his name.

"What is wrong, blondie?" Rab teased, licking his lips. He was eyeing the blood.

"Don't think you have won the battle," Naruto warned. _Why did I have to lose my cloak?_ Not only was his identity was revealed to the worse possible person, but his son was revealed. Now everyone knew of his father, him, and his son. He wouldn't be living a easy life for now on. _At least, nothing is hindering my movements._

"You are low on Chakra!" Rab chuckled, finding the energy to stand up. Blood poured out of his shoulder, which was where the Rasengan had hit.

"So are you," Naruto snarled. His was partly lying. He had an secret weapon up his sleeves thanks to a certain demon fox. If Naruto wanted (and he didn't), he could tap into the fox's chakra and end Rab's life in an instance. However, if he didn't want that, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was too angry to be able to call it back. He was too close to Minato to unleash that killer chakra.

Rab chuckled. "I have more than you!" He threw one attack at Naruto, using his earth jutsu; however, Naruto was able to cut it in half thanks to his Katana, which he was able to retrieve.

"Fat chance," the blonde snorted, annoyed as all fuck. He shook his head. He didn't want to use it, but he had no other choice. If he didn't, Minato would be in danger from a blood crazy creep and he wouldn't let his identity get out. _Stupid fur ball, give me your chakra. _Not even a second later, Naruto could feel the demonic chakra run through him and all his wounds were healed. He knew he had to control it and he couldn't let it all out like the Kyûbi wanted. It was very tempting though. O, it was tempting, but he kept his mind on the necklace that Tsunade gave him.

"Red Chakra?" Rab asked. There was something different about the blonde. "What happened to your eyes? They are blood red?"

"Yes, a gift from the Kyūbi no Yōkō." It wasn't Naruto voice who answered it and it wasn't anyone from Konoha.

Naruto glanced over to where the voice was. "Who are you?" His voice was heavier than it normally was. It sounded evil in a way.

"I am…"

* * *

I suck at battle scenes, so I hope it wasn't too bad!

Please review!

Sorry for the grammar mistakes! Hope they weren't too bad!

Sorry for the long wait!

I hoped you liked it!

* * *


	10. The Man with the Deal

Lets make this fast, I am in a hurry. Well it is Christmas day, for me anyways.

I do not own Naruto, do not sue me! I do own the story line in some sense!

Dear certain Reader, you know who you are. I would have pm you back, but your account does not accept pm. The thing we had talked about don't worry about it. I understand, and I can probably relate. Don't worry about Be Myself in Time. I am just glad you read this one! Like I said, it is fine. Thank you, for being honest and telling me.

_Kira

Anyway, this is umbeta so dont kill me. Both of my beta are MIA. I will proof this again when I have time!

Thanks for reading and Please review! Hope my grammar isnt too bad!

And MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

* * *

Chapter 10

The Man with the Deal

* * *

Life is not meant to be completely understandable. Life is suppose to confusing as all fuck. It is suppose to make you want to kill someone on the daily basics. It is suppose to make you nuts, but then again, it can also make you very happy. Life wouldn't be worth living if it was not at least a bit enjoyable. There would be massive deaths, massive death rate, if Life wasn't enjoyable. Though it maybe funny to see people off themselves right after another (well that is if you have a sick sense of humor), life would be lost. There would be nothing left.

But there are times that it would feel better if the world was to end. There are times that the pain is just too much. He just wants to give up to the darkness and never wake up. That would be so much easier. Life is, at times, too much to handle, but that is life. If life was easy, then their would be no point. If life was happy all the time, than people would get sick of it. It is as simple as that, but then again, life isn't that simple.

* * *

"You know, I don't know why anyone would want to be the Hokage," Jiraiya said with his feet on the desk and his arms behind his head. The columns of papers on the desk sat high, while the column of sake sat low. He didn't know how anyone could do this; heck, he already was sick of this job…and it didn't even start yet.

"Jiraiya, you lazy ass!" Tsunade said, before taking away her sake from that pervert. She didn't buy it for him to steal. "I didn't even leave yet!"

Jiraiya shook his head. This was just too much work for him; he like being his lazy self. He liked writing his books with heavy details. His face turned cherry just from the thought of it. He could do it all day: it being vague.

Tsunade glared, knowing how lazy he really was. He once told her that he was going after Naruto…he hadn't even left yet. He couldn't control his urges long enough to go look for Naruto. When he was about to leave, he got distracted by some women swimming in the river. He was a pig. "Well, I need you to do this!" Her anger become present, even though she wear a smile.

"I know," he waved. He picked up a book, that happened to be one of his. He would reread his own work sometimes, because he was that perverted.

"Then stop whining. I am beginning to think you are five or something," Tsunade glared at him with an intense glance. It was a warning. There were times that Tsunade wanted kill every last bit of these whiners. All they did was whine. It was annoying, but when wasn't Tsunade annoyed?

"I am not five! I am a full grown man with man parts!" Jiraiya cheered, making a disgusting notion with his hand. "You want to see?" He had the most cheesiest smile known to man; besides, anything with sex would put that smile on his face.

Tsunade reached into one of her many pockets, pulling put a kunai and played with it between her fingers. "You know, this is why I hate you!" she glared, throwing the kunai right at him.

The Toad-Sage barely had time to duck, hitting his head against the floor. "HEY! What was that for!" He said, rubbering his injured head. "That hurt, you know!" He slowly got up from the floor.

"I forbade anything perverted from being said in my office," she narrowed her eyes at the fool. "If you do say anything that you shouldn't in my office, liar, I will let Anbu torture you any means necessary." She…she giggled at the sight of his face. He looked like he had just lost his new porn book or something.

"B-b-but," Jiraiya whined.

"No buts! You are suppose to make sure everything is in order and that does not count the sexual parts!"

"What else am I suppose to talk about!"

"Um, Ninja Stuff! Just make sure the village doesn't die in my absence. See, that does not involve talking about sexual things!" Jiraiya, at that moment, looked like a sick puppy, who had just lost his favorite toy.

* * *

Kakashi came upon Neji, who was standing over a still Toya. For a second, Kakashi's heart froze, thinking that Toya was died. It wasn't because he thought Neji had killed him for he didn't care if Neji killed him. Ninjas were trained killing machines and it would be unnatural for Neji not to kill Toya. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that Neji had killed someone, but that wasn't the case here. Toya was alive, visible by his chest moving up and down.

"Do you sense them, Neji?" Kakashi asked, feeling exhausted. He just had a full out battle with girl ten years younger than he was. It made him feel old, being that he was 34, which was old for most ninjas. Reaching that age was an landmarks, which in the last few years had become more common. He would list off names. It seemed like his generation didn't want to die.

"Besides Sasuke, and Sakura plus kid, no," Neji answered not looking back. He didn't want to move away from the man, who made every inch of his body itch.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled. The only problem they had left was Rab, who at the moment, was fighting Naruto. He should have been able to sense their chakra, but he couldn't find them. There was only on explanation for that: they were both dead. Well, they both could have very low Chakra levels, which was very much possible.

"Hai, Kakashi," Sakura answered, jumping down with Minato, who cried out for the silver hair jounin.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile when he saw the little one. He had that cheerful smile that Naruto had back in the day, and his face, if it was possible at such a young age, reminded him of Minato Sr. "Hey, little one," Kakashi greeted as Minato jumped him.

The boy wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and turned slight to look at Sakura, sticking his tongue out at her. She was the only one to notice. "I miss you! Now lets find daddy, Kaka!"

Sakura felt somewhat annoyed not knowing what she did to earn that. Her face was distorted in a frown as she watch the boy hang over Kakashi, who seemed to have earned a spot in the boy's heart. He was a hero to the boy somehow._ I don't understand kids,_ she thought, trying to understand the little boy.

"Soon," Kakashi answered and turned his attention to Neji. "Do you sense Sasuke?" Maybe, the Uchiha had better luck in finding Naruto. Maybe, they could trace him. He hoped so.

"Hai, I can sense him."

"Neji, Sakura, you stay behind with Minato and Toya and keep an eye on them." Kakashi looked down to Minato, who's hold had gotten tighter. "Just point me in the right direction." Neji did with little easy; however, Minato didn't want to let go. "It is okay. I am going to get Naruto and bring him back. You have to stay here with Sakura and Neji." The little boy's hold loosened on him to the point that he was able to put Minato down. "Good, bye," he rewarded as he patted Minato on the head.

Minato moved slowly to the pink hair girl, who had a weird expression on her face. "Okay! Just bring my daddy back!" the boy cried to Kakashi.

* * *

The blood slowed as the demonic chakra began to flow through his views, healing him. At that moment, Naruto had full control, considering he was still limiting the amount of demonic chakra flowing through him, and it was a good thing. The man standing in front of him could make anyone's blood turn cold. He could make the noblest man turn into a monster. At that second, Naruto wanted to rip out his throat and fight it to the dogs.

His whole life had been affected by this man. Even before he left Konoha, this man had been hunting him. This man had brought pain everywhere he went and his destruction knew no limits. People meant nothing to him as he did anything and everything to get what he wanted. Blood didn't mean anything to him like it did to Rab. Blood had become another liquid to him like water.

_Two man stand in the foliage waiting for the right time to strike. They looked nothing alike, but they had so much in common. They had one purpose and one purpose alone: to stop the killing of the Jinchûriki and the capture their demons. Nothing else matter to the duo as much as this did. This was as important as life and death. _

_"As you sure about this?" the boy, about 15, asked. His whole body was covered in black and even his head was hidden behind a black mask. Only his cerulean eyes were visible behind the slit holes for eyes. _

_"Hai, this is the only way," the older boy, about 20, said. His red eyes glanced over the entrance to the Akatsuki. "We only have one shot at this." His face wasn't covered like the younger boy, but he was in all blacks. "If we don't go now, we won't have another chance at this." He ran his hand through his black hair. _

_"Then lets go, Itachi," the boy stood up and pulled out a red blade, which was given to him by Itachi. The red Katana had the brightest crimson blade ever made and the golden word, demon, was burned into the blade. _

_"You know what to do, little Wolf," Itachi spoke using the boy's code-name. Fox would be too obvious to who the boy was. Naruto did have a damn fox sealed inside of him. "Use the Hiraishin. You know the rest." _

_Naruto nodded, but he was deeply worried and frustrated. He still hadn't got the handle of that Jutsu yet. He had completed it only a couple times and the other times weren't too pretty. It felt like his insides were going to be ripped out. It was one of the most painful experiences that he ever experienced. Only one time did the pain disappeared, and he was never able to repeat it. _

_"Little Wolf, I didn't kill my partner and made a clone of him for the last two months, wasting all of that chakra, for nothing. We had an plan. Now we have to finish it." Itachi wasn't the most patient person. _

_"I know," Naruto muttered. _

_"Good, not go!"_

––––

_Naruto was exhausted and tired, but he was still very excited. He was able to complete the Hiraishin over a dozen times today and each one was without pain. It made him want to jump up and down, but he didn't. _

_Itachi lead the way deeper and deeper into the compound looking for that man, who they both wanted to kill. He brought them both pain. "We are close," Itachi whispered as they round a corner. _

_Naruto looked around. It seemed like they were alone but that wasn't always the case. This was one of those times , when one of Akatsuki_ _came out of one where. _

_"Look what we have here!" the Akatsuki member mocked. _

_Itachi had no facial expression, moving slightly in front of Naruto, which was unnoticeable to everyone besides Naruto, who took it as an insult. The stoic man didn't say anything but attacked the member, who was one of the few left thanks to Konoha. The battle end in a matter of seconds, considering this was a new member of the Akatsuki that was_ _attained due to the fact that their members were dying off. _

––––

_Itachi and Naruto made their way through the compound looking for that man. That man who caused so much pain. The dark hallways loved sounds as each sound echo as if elephants were running through them. If there were lights, they flicked. It was almost ghost like, which was semi creepy. _

_Then out of no where, there were a scream. It sounded like the Jinchûriki was getting the demon sucked out of him, and it made Naruto shiver as that could have been him. Sure, only Itachi knew he was alive, but that didn't protect him from his fears. What they were doing now was very dangerous. He was a Jinchûriki and was endanger himself. If he got caught, he would be dead. There was no doubt about that. _

_They came about a door, which laid open in the matter of seconds. There were about five members and the Jinchûriki, who was dead already; however, the five members didn't last long as Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow killing them all, being too fast for them; plus, Itachi's Sharingan held them in place, making them easy targets. _

_"That was a little bit too easy," Naruto waved. "I must be that good!" He chuckled as Itachi made sure that the Jinchûriki was dead. _

_"Or they were just that bad," the Uchiha challenged. The members of the Akatsuki_ _were that bad or rather the newer ones were. _

_"Itachi, I did figured you would betray me one day. I just didn't think it would be so soon especially now, but then again," the man shrugged. "Now would be the perfect time. …However, are you with Konoha?"_

_Naruto felt the room freeze as Konoha was mentioned. He himself had bad blood with that place as well as Itachi. Itachi had faithfully followed every rule and order from the Hokage, who had ordered him to kill his entire family, but then again, they weren't really his family, not really. "Now, why would I do that?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, remembering how painfully it was for him to kill them. They were still his family in some way._

_The man, who they were after, stepped out of the shadows, but his face was covered with a mask, a strange mask. "True." His eye left Itachi and traveled to the boy. "Who do we have here?" The boy, who was in all black from head to toe, was well behaved and loyal._

_"Just my new trainee. Don't worry about him," Itachi glared. It annoyed him that the man was so interested in the boy. _

_"Why wouldn't I be? He is so talented. That transportation jutsu, that he used, and his skills would make him a fine addition to the Akatsuki." _

_"Well, I did train him."_

_"So talented at such a young age!" The man laughed. "He is like a little demon, who travels in yellow!" His had such a fake smile and laugh to him. It made both Itachi and Naruto both want to rip off their own ears. "Though, that jutsu does remind me of the Yondaime's Hiraishin, but as we all know, only him or a blood relative could use that." He shrugged. "His only kin had died."_

_"And your point?" Itachi asked annoyed. He could tell from here that Naruto was itching to attack him or at least say something; however, that would be very bad. Naruto's identity must not be revealed or else he would be haunted and the man's plans would be revived. That mustn't happen. _

_"Nothing, but it seems like we have a demonic flash here!" he laughed. He glanced over the dead bodies and smiled remembering how easy it was for those two kill them all. They were meant to kill together. Together those two were unstoppable. "So why don't the two of you put those weapons down and come join me!"_

_"No," Naruto and Itachi answered at the same time. _

_"What a shame!" The masked man said, noticing the young boy's voice. "In that case, I must kill you and rebuild the Akatsuki!" _

_"That seems like a tall order," Naruto snorted. _

_Itachi glanced back toward Naruto before looking forward. "Lets just see, Madara."_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that very man, Madara, who had just come out of the shadows to reveal himself. "I am Madara. It has been a long time, little Wolf."

Rab glanced up toward Madara with a deep glare, but he didn't say anything. One he was too exhausted and wounded to have conversation, and two, he was unsure of the situation and he didn't know who Madara was personally or rather what he would do. There were rumors about him years ago. _Little wolf?_

"Yes, it has," Naruto replied. The crimson chakra still surrounded him and the Katana. The situation had just turned very bad, when Madara revealed himself.

Madara turned his attention to Rab, clueing Naruto to keep it down. He had to know what the masked man's intentions were, and that involved watching to find out. "I have heard so much of you," he said, kneeing down to Rab. "I would like to extend you an invite to this organization that I am building. Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

Naruto watched Rab look over Madara before answering. "Who haven't, but that group has long been gone." His fingers played with his own blood.

"Due to a long list of unlucky consequences," Madara sneered. "But this time, it will be different." He didn't explain, but his tone told Rab that he wasn't going to let anything stop his new organization.

Rab broke into a laugh that even cooled Madara's blood…well not really. His creepy smile filled up his ugly mug. "What will that get me?" he asked, thinking of all the things he wanted.

"Besides more riches, there will be more chances for blood!" Madara knew what Rab wanted and how to use it against the blood thirsty vampire freak. He folded his arms behind his back and began to sing his new organization praise.

Rab licked his lips as he thought over the offer. "Sure, why not. It should be fun!" He would have got up, but he couldn't. His body ached. He didn't have the energy to do anything at the moment.

"Good, lets get you safe," Madara said as he sucked Rab into his eye in that weird way that Naruto had seen him do a few times before. Madara was the only person to see 'little Wolf' and live, which was how Itachi liked it. That way, his secret was better kept. Now that they were alone, Madara turned his attention back onto Naruto, who's red chakra was still flaring. "So little Wolf, you know it was saddening to think that you were died. I have missed you," the masked man said.

"I wish I could say the same about you, but I can't," Naruto sneered. The Katana seemed to dance in his hands as he listened to Madara. It was clear that he wasn't here to fight but when worse came to shove, he would.

"O, that hurts!" he mocked. "Well, maybe our relationship can grow to that." He started to move slowly to Naruto, who still played with his blade in a threatening away. After a few seconds of Madara staring at blade, he spoke again, "I am sorry to hear about your lost. Itachi was your master."

Naruto flinched at the mention of Itachi's name out of Madara's lips. "You say it as if I was his slave." His eyes held much anger. "Besides, I doubt you came to talk to me about Itachi." Every fiber of himself wanted to rip Madara to pieces.

"It is sad Sasuke, his own brother, killed him."

Yes, he already knew this. Why was he bringing this up? "It was his goal since as long as I knew him." Thanks to the Kyûbi's chakra, he was faster to anger. His blood had started to boil, when he used both their names. "Your point?"

"Nothing really." He didn't state his reason, that was if he had a reason. "Just wanted to have an conversation with you, Little Wolf."

That code name was a nickname that Itachi used for him a few times. It angered Naruto to hear it come out of Madara's mouth. "Pick a new subject," he hissed. He would have attack him if he knew what Madara's abilities were; besides, he couldn't just out right attack, considering he would just pass right through him. This was a battle of smarts and not bronzes. At that moment, the demonic chakra wasn't his friend in this battle like this, but then again, it was never his friend.

"So how did you learn to make the Sharingan useless?"

"New subject." He had no interested in talking with Madara about this subject. He would rather be talking with Uchiha and that was saying a lot.

"Geez, what can we talk about?" Madara was smirking and it was visible, even if he was wearing a orange and black mask. He knew he was getting to the blonde assassination as he spoke less and less words. Now was the time to strike. "I am offering you the same invite that I offered Rab."

* * *

Sasuke was never the patient type which was obvious in his search for power, and it was visible when he was searching for Naruto and that creepy vampire person. He didn't care how much blood there was or what he saw, he knew that Naruto was alive, and he would do anything to bring Naruto back to the Village. There would be nothing that could stop him. Though it maybe cold, he would use Minato against Naruto. No, not physical but mentally; to him anything was game.

He knew he wasn't the most stable person, but who would be in the life that he had. His family was killed in front of him by his brother, because the Hokage ordered him to. He left the village in search of power and battled Naruto in a deadly battle. Later, he learned that he had killed his friend, and then he had killed his own brother. There was so much pain into his life, but that wasn't an excuse.

Everything was in utter destruction. Trees had fallen, rocks had been misplaced, and land was no longer balanced. Things had gotten darker as if the skies knew that something was wrong.

In the distance he was able to see people, about three, and one of them was that faithful blonde. Interested in what they had to say, he found himself a nice bush to hide in. Sure, he was nosy, but everyone was noisy in some sense, but by the time he got to them, Rab had disappeared in…in Madara's eye.

It was a heart breaking sight. Madara had manipulated him in to killing so many people, but it wasn't like he didn't want to kill them, because he did. Madara just gave him the push and tools that he needed. He almost became the most hunted man on the planet thanks to that creep.

"Geez, what can we talk about?" Madara mocked. It seemed that he had messed something. "I am offering you the same invite that I offered Rab."

* * *

Minato felt very uncomfortable at that moment. Sure, Sakura was nice, but she was also very weird. She always looked at him strange, but that could be more to the fact that she had just met him. However, the look she gave his father was the strangest. It was like she wanted to eat him or something. The last time he had cheeked, his father wasn't food or candy.

Neji, on the other hand, was silent, too silent. It was frightening. Sometimes he would find himself wondering if that man was still alive; plus, Toya was still very frightening, even when he was out cold.

The boy shook his head as he glanced back from Pink Hair and Stoic Man. He was wondered whether his father was okay not, and it was painful not to know what had happened to his dad. These two weren't very helpful. While Neji was silent, studying the surrounding, Sakura was talking to him like he was baby. He maybe be four, but he wasn't a baby! He would teach her….but was this the right time?

Minato smirked evilly, thinking up a plan. Maybe, he could die her hair color, but what color? She wasn't special or important enough for blonde hair. Only cool kids could have blonde hair like him, and blonde wasn't a ugly color to dye someone's hair. Too bad her hair was already pink. Pink was probably the worse hair color ever. _Think! Think! Minato, think!_

He looked absolutely evil at that moment. When it came to pranking, this four year old was the best…well besides Naruto, but he didn't count. He would dye her hair the brightest green color that he could find. That would take some time and planing. He would need to figure out what would be the best time and how he would die her pink hair green, which could be an improvement for her. He couldn't really dye her hair now.

"How are you, little one," Sakura smiled as she patted his head.

Minato was a good boy and didn't push her away, but that was the extent. He was glaring at her, and he was sure she was too stupid to notice. Sure, he didn't know her and couldn't judge her, but she was annoying "Excellent!" the boy smiled.

* * *

Sometimes people were stupid and Naruto had come to accept that, but now, he didn't know how he felt about it. He would never have expected Madara to be that stupid. Why in the hell would he join him? And why in the hell would he join the same team as Rab? Rab wanted to kill him the last time he checked; plus, he wanted kill him too. There was something about Rab that annoyed the hell out of him. Then there was always the fact that he wanted to kill Madara. That man had killed any hope of peace in the world, and he was also very annoying.

"Now tell me, why would I be on the same team of Rab?" The red chakra still flowed around him. The chakra seemed to be getting more violent.

Madara looked straight at Naruto in a deep thought. "What afraid he is going to kill you?" he asked.

"Afraid, no, but he will try to kill." Naruto narrowed his crimson eyes. "So why would I subject myself to that?"

Madara shrugged but didn't answer. "It will be great experience for you. Think about it."

"No thank you."

"Be great protection for that pretty son of yours." Madara smiled knowing he had hit the spot.

Naruto hesitated for a brief second. He knew everyone would be after his son just because he was his son and the grandson of the Yondaime Hokage. It wasn't fair. He was subject to something he had no control over. He was born into it. "I can protect my son will enough on my own," he hissed.

"Like you did today?" he asked.

Naruto snarled. Sure, today was no proof of that, but he could protected his son well enough. There was a few minutes of silence. "I doubt that it would be too healthy for my son to hang around with S-class shinobi, who could hurt him at any time, anyway."

Madara closed in on Naruto. "So what do you say? Will you join?"

It was tempting. O, was it tempting, but he was Naruto and that Man was Madara, who had ruined so many people's lives and his. The organization that he had in mind wasn't anything that the Naruto wanted. "Little Wolf will have to say no."

"Well that is just a shame. Maybe, I should let you think about it for a little longer?"

"Not going to chance my mind. Why don't you take that creepy mask of yours and leave," Naruto hissed.

"Your lost." He turned away. "We will meet again, Little Wolf, but next time won't be too pretty or nice." With that, Madara disappeared leaving Naruto alone.

The Demonic chakra disappeared as fast as it came. "I don't doubt that." He shook his head before he pull his Katana away. He glanced around for his cloak but it was no where to be seen. He let himself fall to the ground, feeling exhausted. He was passed exhausted; there wasn't a word for how tried he was. His body felt like he was dead. Heck, he was close to passing out, but he mustn't do that here. He needed to get himself and Minato out of here. If he was to pass out, there was no doubt that Kakashi and gang would bring him back to Konoha.

"For a second, I thought you were going to go with him."

"You know don't know me, Uchiha." Naruto didn't glance back to the incoming Uchiha._ I am kind of useless here. He could take me now that is if I don't use it. _

"You hesitated, Little Wolf."

Naruto turned about a little too fast, making his head spin. "Don't call me that." Only one person was allow to call him that and he was died; he didn't want to hear the man, who killed Itachi, used it. Sure, it was a code name, but it was a code name that his friend, his mentor, his brother had given it him. It wasn't right for his killer to use it.

"Why did he call you that? Why did you call yourself it?" Sasuke would have gone after that man, but he wasn't going to leave the dobe.

"I don't know and neither is it any of your business, Uchiha," the blonde spited. Today wasn't his day. It seemed that there would be no peace for him today. There would never be any peace for him.

"Hn." He took a couple steps forward.

"You worked for him before. You should know how crazy he is." He wasn't in the mood to deal with that Uchiha. Just hearing him made his blood boil. He didn't know what about the boy that made him want to kill him. Maybe, it was because he was so full of himself that he drove everyone around him insane.

"I wouldn't say that. I didn't work for him."

"Whatever, Uchiha."

"I didn't work for him!" the Uchiha sneered.

"Just shut-up. I don't feel like talking to you." _It is like talking to a rock._

"Naruto," he sneered.

"Shut-up."

"Guys, calm down," a third voice called out as he made his appearance. It was a good thing, considering they needed someone to calm them down or they would gotten physical.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope it is okay. Please review!

-Kira

feel free to pm about anything


	11. The choices Of Life

It has been a long time, hasn't it? Ha Ha. It been one full year to the day. Don't you love Christmas. This is my gift to you all. Merry Christmas and happy New Year.

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or make any money.

I hope you like this, but there are mistakes. I didn't have time to proof this, but I wanted to get this out, considering it has been a year.

Enjoy.

(1-15-11) This chapter has been updated. Not saying there isn't grammar mistakes, because there is; however, there is a lot less.

* * *

New Purpose

Chapter 11: The Choices of Life

* * *

There was always a time for everything, but he wished he didn't have time for this. This situation, or rather this problem, was something that he never wanted to deal with. He could live his whole life avoiding it, and he would be happy. He spent most of this life running away from his problems. It didn't say much for his character, but he didn't give a damn about his character. And he didn't give a damn what others thought. It was his life and he was going to live it as he saw fit. He had a reason for this actions and that was what mattered. He may have done the wrong thing, but it was for the right reason. Sure, it wasn't ethical, but it was the only thing that he held on to for the moment. It was the only reason why he did anything. He thrived for a dream, which seemed so close, but yet so far. Some part of him knew this path was destructive, but he also knew that it was his only choice.

It could be said that he was closed-minded. There were other paths, but he didn't want to look. He didn't want to admit that he was wrong, because deep down in his heart, he knew that he was wrong. He was scared to admit it to himself. If he admitted the truth, it would hurt. Pain came with the right path, and it was too much to handle. Just the thought of it brought him to his knees, so he did everything to avoid it. This was the reason why he hid from his past and the future.

* * *

Naruto snorted. Who did Hatake think he was? He was calm, well as calm as he could be in a situation like this. If he weren't calm, the Uchiha would be dead, which was what the fox wanted. Besides, when talking to that Uchiha, it was hard to stay calm.

Hatake glanced toward Naruto, who looked seconds away from death. It was true that the Demonic chakra had healed him, but it did nothing for his exhaustion. Naruto didn't say anything, though Kakashi knew that he wanted to, unlike Sasuke, who didn't follow Naruto example.

"I'm calm! This is calm!" Uchiha glared at Kakashi, who was unaffected by it. Naruto snorted again, but didn't respond. "Stop with the snorting and say something! What were you going to do? Naruto, answer me!" He took a few steps toward Naruto, who visibly flinched, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

Kakashi noticed and was quick to move. "That's enough," he said, getting between them. Sasuke tried to push pass him, but the old ninja wouldn't let him. "I said that's enough. You're both exhausted and should be resting, not trying to settle things."

Flexing his fists, Naruto closed his eyes, as he willed his body to move; however, every muscle in his body felt like they were on fire and refused to move. His body was in a state of protest, and Naruto didn't like it. He knew Kakashi wouldn't force him…well he wasn't sure, but he knew that the Uchiha would do everything in his nonexistent power to bring his back to that cursed village. He had no interested in going back.

"I don't care what you say. We'll talk now, considering we're alone. I don't need anyone getting involved," Sasuke said. Though he didn't fight Rab, he still had a strong opponent. He couldn't take on another fight.

Kakashi looked at his student, wondering where he had gone wrong. How could he have taught a student to be so closed, so heartless? Naruto was gone, closed to Konoha, and Sasuke would only push him farther away, but he couldn't see that. "I don't care what you think. I'm the squad leader, and I'll make the decisions here."

Sasuke froze as he looked into Kakashi eyes. "And what if your decision is wrong?"

"I'll deal with it."

The blonde ninja watched as they had a staring contest, wondering who would win. He was grateful for Hatake for giving him some space, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He kept the scream down as he pushed his muscles. In a miracle, Naruto was able to push his bruised and overworked body up. If that blasted Uchiha didn't step in and saved Rab, he didn't know what would've happened. He knew it wouldn't have been pretty. Without saying a word, Naruto walked slowly away from them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, as he chased after him.

It happened so fast that neither Kakashi nor Sasuke saw it. Naruto's katana was pointed at Sasuke's neck, drawing blood as it hit the skin, but it wasn't anything close to deathly. "Don't you come near me," Naruto demanded. His voice sounded strained, but it was deadly.

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. He didn't like to be ordered around

"Not you," was Naruto's response. Lowering his weapon, he moved on. He didn't know why he ever considered the Uchiha to be his friend, or his brother. How stupid was he? This man had tried to kill him so many times. What was he thinking ever being friends with this man? This man hated him, since the beginning. Now, he knew that Sasuke hated everyone, but he went out of his way to hate him. He went out of his way to bring pain to his life. He wouldn't let him shine, because he was jealous. Sasuke was praised for his heartless ways; Naruto was blasted for trying to be something. He was never good enough for anyone, because Sasuke was around, and he enjoyed this as he shoved it back in his face every single day. Even when he betrayed the village, they wanted him back. No one wanted him back. To make matters worse, this man had killed the only person who had ever been family to him, because he only cared about his own life.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered as he stared at his back. Kakashi only watched, because he knew what was coming next wouldn't be good.

The blonde looked back. "Namikaze."

"What?"

"You have no right to call me by my name. Address me by Namikaze," Naruto ordered, as he renewed his painful walk.

"I'll address you as Naruto," Sasuke said. He didn't know what was going through Naruto's head, but he was missing all of the warning signs, unlike Kakashi.

"Sasuke, don't," Kakashi whispered. The Uchiha looked back to Kakashi, considering his advice for only a second. "I'm ordering you to shut it." He knew that Sasuke would never listen, which was a major problem. They would never get Naruto back, if he kept on.

"No, I'll talk to Naruto as I see fit."

There was no talking sense into an Uchiha; Naruto knew this, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. "You had burned that bridge a long time ago," he hissed. The Katana danced dangerously in his hands. "You had burned it so bad that nothing else will grow. You had poisoned the land."

"What the hell are you talking about? What land?"

It wasn't that hard to understand. Really, it wasn't, but Sasuke wasn't in an understanding mood. "It's a metaphor, Sasuke," Kakashi explained. He knew the situation wasn't good.

Naruto glanced toward his old teacher, before looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. "Your presence brings only revulsion out of me. I can't look at you without feeling disgusted." There was a pause. "The others, I can stand…_somewhat_, but you I wish were dead. There would be no greater pleasure than your death." He didn't wait for a response and made his way to his son. He didn't feel like dealing with that Uchiha, when he had his son to deal with. Naruto couldn't stand another fight, and there was no hiding that fact.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave the clearing, because there was nothing else to say. He would get an explanation, even if it killed him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go," Kakashi responded.

"I…" He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"I know."

* * *

Kaka wouldn't lie to him, so Minato watched his surrounding for anything sign of his father. There weren't any more loud noises, but that didn't mean his father was safe. His father could be dead for all he knew, but he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about a life without his father. Though this father was strict and cold (to everyone besides him), Naruto was the best father in the whole, wide world. There was no one better than his father, and he would fight anyone who would dare fight him on it. He strained his eyes to tears, as he looked for his father, but he wasn't going to quite. There was no one more important in his life.

"Are you okay, Minato?"

He jumped a few inches. Sure, she was a jounin and would always get the jump on him, even if he was a prodigy; however, he was distracted by other things then to worry about the pink haired demon. He knew that she was better than the man with the red eyes, but he still disliked her. Now, he didn't have an opinion yet about the stoic lavender eyes, but he liked him better than the girl. The girl was trying too hard, if you asked him, and he didn't like how she looked at his father. He wouldn't let anyone take his father away from him. "I'm fine," the boy muttered.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" She was supposed to come off as a sweet, loving woman, but her voice just annoyed Minato. "I'm sure Naruto's fine."

Minato glared at her hand on his shoulder; he didn't like it there. She didn't have a right to touch him, when he barely knew her. He knew his father had a good reason for leaving him with her, but he didn't like it. He shook her hand off his shoulder and took a few steps forward. He glanced back and noticed her eyes on him, but he didn't care. Sure, his father refused to teach him how to be a ninja, but he studied his father as best as a four-year-old could, which was how he learned the clone jutsu. He had watched his father sense chakra before, and Minato thought that he knew how. He glanced forward trying to pick something up, but he didn't know what he was looking for.

"Wrong direction."

Minato looked back to Lavender Eyes, who only pointed in a different direction. "Thanks," he said, walking over to the man, who won brownies points in his books, and if this man could make brownies, that would be nice, too. It made his month water, thinking about it. His father never let him eat brownies often, or sweets for that matter. His stomach growled, but that wasn't what startled him. It was the hand on his head that did. Sure, he was small and anyone could pat him on his head, but he didn't expect that out of Lavender Eyes.

The little blonde stared in that direction for what seemed like hours, before he saw something. He struggled to see what it was, but he couldn't make anything out. It was only a few seconds before he saw anything besides green, and it brought a smile to his face. There was no mistaking the blonde that he was seeing. Knowing it was his father, he failed to notice the blood draped on his father. In matter of seconds, he jumped his father. "Daddy," he called out, not paying attention to anything else, and failed to notice Kaka and the red-eyed man.

"Minato," Naruto muttered, feeling his son's hands wrap around him. "I'm fine." It wasn't a total lie. His injuries would heal over time, but at the moment, he was exhausted and every part of his body felt like fire. His muscles cried out in pain every time he moved. His battle with Rab had pushed him farer than anyone else had had.

"Daddy, don't ever leave me again," Minato whined. He never wanted his father to leave his sight ever again, but he knew that wouldn't be possible as his father was an S-Class Assassin. There were times where he wondered why his father couldn't be something else, but there was something fun about having a father as an assassin.

"I won't." That was also a lie. Minato didn't say anything else as he held on to Naruto with dear life.

"Where's Rab?" Sakura asked, eyeing the two blondes, or rather Naruto. Thanks to her medical training, she could tell when someone was in pain, but she knew it was best not to say anything. If Naruto wanted her help, he would ask for it, and besides, he was still a rogue ninja. There was no helping an enemy.

Naruto glanced toward Sakura. He couldn't read her, and it annoyed him. He cherished his ability to read and predict people, but with her, he didn't know what she wanted. He was almost fooled by her worry. "Gone."

"Gone, where? What happened?" Sakura asked, as she took a few toward the boys.

"Madara Uchiha took him," Sasuke answered. His eyes were focused on the back of Naruto's head. He was still very interested in what had happened, but he knew that Naruto would never tell him. Sasuke was the one person, well besides Rab, who could piss Naruto off.

"What did he want?" Kakashi asked. Madara must've wanted something, or else they all would be dead.

"He wanted Naruto to join some organization," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's request. "Unlike Rab, he had turned them down."

There was silence as the group waited for Naruto to speak. "I thought I told you not to address me as Naruto," he hissed. His body was tense. "However, that's what he wanted. As Uchiha had stated, I had turned them down. I've no interest in being a member of a group, which one of the members wants me dead. I've better things to do." He pated Minato on the back, as the boy quietly cried on his shoulder.

"You know- What the hell?" Sasuke asked as Neji stopped him.

"I suggest that you be quiet." Neji knew that Sasuke had an act for making things worse, which was what he was doing. He didn't understand the concept of picking battles. If Naruto wanted to be addressed by his last name, he would be addressed by his last name. It was a sample thing, but the Uchiha was too blind to notice.

"If I want to speak, I can speak!"

"Sasuke, shut-up that's an order. I mean it this time," Kakashi commanded. This man lacked important life skills, but there wasn't anything that he could do. "Now, we must decide what we're going to do."

Naruto looked to Hatake, before taking a few steps toward Toya. He still knocked-out cold, but that didn't mean anything. Naruto wanted to beat the crap out of him; however, he had ethics. He couldn't beat up an old unconscious man, and besides, he was too exhausted. "I recommend that you take this bastard back to Konoha and place him in lockdown. I'm sure the Hokage would want to be made aware of the situation. Madara's up to no good." He shifted his son, so he could look into his bright blue eyes, which were partly red from crying.

"I agree," Neji said, taking his eyes off the silent Uchiha, who knew better then to speak.

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered. Toya was lifted upon Sasuke's shoulders, while Neji picked up the documents that Toya's servant had left. They didn't know what kind of paperwork it was, but it might be useful. It didn't take long.

Naruto placed the hungry Minato upon his shoulders and prepared himself for departure. The squad had the insane belief that Minato and he were going with them, but they weren't. He had no interest in going with them, but he also knew he didn't have much of a choice in his present state; however, he would try to escape. He didn't have the energy to run, and if he were to run, they would catch him. His only choice would be the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but he lacked the chakra. He, however, had a secret weapon, which wasn't so secret. He knew that Kakashi knew about the fox, but he wasn't too sure about the others. It was an S-level secret in the village, but that didn't mean they didn't know. If anyone knew, Uchiha would be the one, but he wasn't sure. He drew as little of the fox's chakra as he could.

"Alright. Let's head off," Kakashi ordered. Walking away, they noticed that Naruto wasn't following. They assumed that he would. Kakashi turned back. "Is there a problem, Naruto?"

Though it bugged him that Hatake referred to him by his first name, it didn't piss him off as much as it did when Uchiha called him by his first name. "I'm not going back to Konoha with you. I don't know what gave you that idea."

"Naruto," Sakura muttered. She thought she had him back.

Yep, it pissed him off when she called him by his first name. They didn't know him then, they didn't know what he went through, and they certainly didn't know him now. He found it insulting that they would even think that they did. "I'm not going back," he sneered. His hands startled to move rapidly.

Neji was barely able to get out a sentence. "He's out of chakra. How?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled, disappearing in a flash of red, which surprised them all.

* * *

Naruto didn't know where else to go, so he went back to their old cabin in the woods. He knew that no one had come across the old cabin, but he also knew that it was dangerous to come back. He settled his son down in the kitchen with some food that he had packed. "I know it isn't much." It was enough for his son, but he didn't need to feed himself. His body ached too for food at the moment.

"It's fine, daddy," Minato commented. He knew better than to question his father, when he was like this. He had never seen his father like this, and it scared him, but he knew he had no one to blame besides himself. He was the one who ran away.

With the last of the demonic chakra, he summoned one of the toad brothers. Gamakichi appeared in a matter of seconds. "Naruto, are you okay? Your Chakra seems different…What happened?" Like Minato, he had never seen Naruto in such shape.

The couch looked confortable, really comfortable. He didn't know how he made it, but he made it. Gravity was too much to fight, and he collapsed on the sofa. "Rab," Naruto said, losing the fight that he had no interest in fighting. He was worried about his son, who had a habit of running, but he knew that Minato wouldn't leave, after what had happened. He was also worried, because his son had never seen him like this. He wished that he could do something for his son, but at the moment, he was useless. Sure, the demon had healed him, but he wasn't at hundred percent. He was sure that he had a broken rib, but he also was sure that it would be gone by the morning. In a matter of seconds, Naruto was out.

Minato stared at his food; he had lost the interest to eat. He had taken a few bites, but he was too worried about his father. He had seen his father exhausted, but it was never at this level. His father waited until he was sleep before he died on the couch.

"Minato, your dad will be fine." Gamakichi knew better than to ask the child what had happened, because he knew it wasn't good. Anything involving Rab was never good, and if he were to judge by Naruto and the brat, something bad had happened. "Why don't you eat your food?" the toad said. Naruto didn't normally summon him to watch the kid while he was sleeping. Naruto was a light sleeper and could wake at any sign of trouble, but this time was different and he knew it. The toad was dying to know what happened.

"But Gama, it's my fault," the boy cried. Tear flowed from his pretty blue eyes. "I'm the reason why daddy is like this. It's my fault that he had to fight Rab. He's _evil._ He hurt my arm." He lifted up his sleeve to slow the bruise that Rab left on his arm.

At that moment, Gamakichi knew it was bad. Rab now knew about Minato's existent, and there was no doubt that he would go after him. "Everything will be fine," he said, hopping over to the boy.

"That man hurt daddy! He made him bleed, because I ran away. I wanted to see Kaka again. It's my fault that Rab hurt daddy." Minato jumped down from the chair and ran over to Naruto.

What could the toad say to that? He was never any good in these situations, and he wondered why Naruto ever put him in these situations, but he knew he didn't have any choice. "Let him sleep, kid."

"I'm not a goat." Why was everyone calling him a baby goat? "I love him, Gama. I already lost mommy. I can't my daddy, too." If it was possible, he cried harder, as he studied his father. Naruto's body was cover in dirt and blood, and his blonde hair was stained with a mixture of blood and mud, but it didn't matter what his father looked like. He climbed onto the couch and into his father's arms. He was too scared to leave the room, and Gamakichi was too heartbroken to force Minato into his own bed.

Instead, he resigned himself to the floor in front two. He hated to see Minato like this, and he hated that Minato had to see his father like this, but this came with the job. Yes, Naruto could quit being the Demonic Flash, but Naruto had that title for many years. He was an assassin long before he met Aimi, because that was what he was taught. This was how Itachi trained him, and though Gamakichi didn't agree with Itachi's ways, he knew the Uchiha was right. There would always be someone after Naruto as long as he lived, and there was no stopping that, even if he were a simple farmer. That was what happened, when one was the Jinchūriki for Kyūbi no Yōkō.

Everyone, that he would ever care about, was in danger, but he couldn't cut people out of his heart, no matter what happened. He was a loving person, who would carry the world's problems on his shoulder if he could, and even now, he was like that. He didn't like to show it, but he did care. He still loved, even if everything was against it. Love was a game of chance. It was by chance that Naruto had met Aimi and it was by chance that she had given him a child, a child that Naruto would die for. Everything was by chance and he knew this, and it was why he was willing to do anything for that chance; however, he couldn't just give up being the Demonic Flash. It didn't work that way. People would never stop hunting him down. Minato, on the other hand, didn't understand everything like Naruto did, but that was a blessing as well as a curse. It made things painful for the little boy, but at the same time, it saved him from the heartbreak of knowing. He didn't need to know about life and death, and he didn't need to know about the hatred in the world.

Gamakichi took a peek at Minato, who had passed out on his father. He wished there was something that he could do for them. But what could he do? He was just a toad, and he had no real power, when it came to Naruto's life. This was not a life for them, and he knew that it pained Naruto to be in Konoha, but he knew that it would be better than being on the run. Minato was innocent now, but he wouldn't always be like this. This life wasn't good for the boy, and it would destroy the boy.

It also wasn't good for Naruto. It was slowly killing him, bringing him closer and closer to death. There was no doubt that this life was taking years away from him. All the stress and the worrying were draining him; it would only be a matter of time, before someone killed Naruto, leaving Minato alone in the world. He didn't want to see anything happen to these two, because he loved them, no matter how much he complained, and he wasn't going to let them go on like this. He didn't care if it was Suna, which could be better for Naruto, but he couldn't be an alone wolf anymore. Both Kages would be happy to take in the Demonic Flash, considering what he would do for either village. The toad made up his mind. He would talk to Naruto in the morning. He would try to convince him in going back to a village. It would be the best action for the both of them, but he knew Naruto wouldn't be happy about this.

It didn't take long for the squad to make it back to Konoha, but it was thanks to the silence. Ever since Naruto disappeared in a Flash of _red,_ no one knew what to say. What could they say? They had failed the Hokage and come back without Naruto, but the circumstances had changed. They had knowledge that they had to tell Tsunade about Naruto and Madara. Kakashi didn't know what to do, but he knew something had to be done. They couldn't just force Naruto back, especially when they had Minato to consider. The only way to bring Naruto back, it seemed, was to use Minato, but he couldn't do that to either of them. He knew it would be for the best, because Minato was in danger; however, he knew Naruto could protect him, well from most things.

* * *

Without a fight, Neji (not that he expected it from him), Sasuke (who did say something in the matter), and Sakura (silence, surprisingly) went to the hospital to be checked out after dropping Toya off at the lockup, when Kakashi had ordered them. He had wanted to talk to Tsunade and hopefully Jiraiya alone, and after that, he would take a long nap. Hey, there wasn't anything wrong with taking a nap at his age. He deserved a nap after what he went through. He knocked before entering the Hokage's office, because he didn't need anything thrown at his head. Tsunade loved to throw things at people's heads, but she was busy talking to Jiraiya and Shizune. "Hello," he said, as they laid eyes on him.

"So?" Tsunade asked. Her eyes burned into his, and Jiraiya stared at him with a look that Kakashi had never seen before. Shizune didn't know what was going on, but she knew that it had to be important. "You can speak freely in front of Shizune. Everyone will know soon enough."

"I do believe you received my message from my hound."

"Yes, I did. What happened, Kakashi?" She asked, knowing that Naruto would be in front of her, if the mission had turned out right.

"We found him, but I'm afraid that we lost him."

Jiraiya had narrowed his eyes. "You outnumbered him. How did that happen?"

Kakashi didn't have time to write out a completed mission log, as the details ended before the conflict with Toya. "Read this, and I'll explain the rest."

Tsunade scanned the scroll before passing it to Jiraiya. "I believe that there's more." If it ended there, Kakashi wouldn't be acting like this.

"Yes, there's more, and it involved Toya and his hire of four rouge shinobi."

Shizune stepped forward, confused, "Why would the noble hire rouge shinobi?" It didn't make sense; well the whole situation didn't make sense to her. Kakashi quickly explained Toya's side job. "So he sells children? What kind of bastard does that?" The woman was pissed. "Where is he?"

"He's in Konoha's Lockup," Kakashi answered.

"He doesn't deserve that much," Shizune muttered under her breath, but the whole room had heard her.

Tsunade pulled open one of the drawers in her desk and took out a file. "It makes sense. There were rumors about it. He's lucky he's behind bars or I would kill him." She glanced at the file, before closing and putting it away. No one asked what was in it.

"That still doesn't explain why the Demonic Flash would try to kill him," Shizune commented. It was common news that the Demonic Flash was after Toya, thanks to certain loud months. Tsunade was starting to wonder about her shinobi's ability to keep a secret.

"It does," Kakashi replied, thanking of Minato. He knew Naruto would do anything to save his son, and killing Toya would not only protect Minato, but other children. Naruto wouldn't let children suffer if he would help it, because he was a parent, and being a parent did that to a person.

"How so?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Because the Demonic Flash is a father." He never expected it, but the three of them had their mouths on the floor.

"Naruto's a father?" Tsunade could not believe it.

"What are you talking about? Naruto's dead." Shizune looked between the three of them.

"Naruto's alive and he's the Demonic Flash," Jiraiya responded. Like everyone else, he didn't expect Naruto to have a child. Sure, he never expected Naruto to be a monk, but he still never expected him to father a child.

"How do you know this?" Tsunade asked, knowing that Naruto wouldn't just come out and tell them. Kakashi told her everything about incident: Minato, Toya, Rab, and Madara. "How dare he go after Minato? I'm going straight down to lockup and I'm going to kill him."

"I'll join you," Jiraiya said. No one went after one of his student's children and lived to tell. "After we kill Toya, I'll chase after Rab and kill him."

Kakashi had never seen them like this, no wait he had. It wasn't pretty. He didn't want to be on the end of their fists. "That might be hard, considering Naruto had a hard time with him, and now Madara has him."

Tsunade closed her eyes to think. "That doesn't help the situation at all. I'll need to tell the Kages this at the Summit. The last time Madara was active, he almost brought the world to an end. He can't be allowed to build that organization."

It was Kakashi's turn to be confused. "What summit?" Tsunade filled him in. "So you're taking me and Shizune?" He understood why she was taking them, but there were other people, who would be better. He wasn't as sharp as he used to be, and though he would protect the Hokage with his life, there were others who could do a much better job than he could. He wasn't the strongest shinobi around.

"Yes, will you be ready to leave by tomorrow? I know you just came back from a mission, but it'll be a few day walk to the summit location." She could choose another if needed, and she would understand. She knew that he was tired, and she couldn't blame him, after what had happened. They were all lucky to be alive. The stories, she had heard about Rab, weren't pretty.

"I'll be ready."

She nodded. "During the journey, a squad of Anbu would follow us to the halfway point, so you don't have to worry about a fight for that long. They'll also be waiting at the halfway mark for our return."

He nodded. He knew the limits of the Summit, and he knew it was for a good reason, but he didn't believe that the number should be limited to two guards. Considering the fact that all of the Kages would be present, it would be the perfect time for an attack by a large force.

"I don't know what to think about this all, but I do believe I'm more worry about Naruto and his son," she paused as she thought about it, "There're so many things up in the air, and we can't account for everything." She didn't like how things were adding up, and she disliked the many questions that she was left with.

* * *

Sleep was a wonderful thing, but it wasn't something that he was used to. There were more important things on his plate than sleeping, like his son's safety. He didn't sleep this deep for obvious reasons, but this time it was different. It didn't take a genius to know why; he was exhausted. It had affected his memory in that he couldn't remember anything after summoning the toad. It was wonder that he didn't pass out on the floor, which he knew he didn't. It wasn't hard enough to be the floor, though it might've been better for his back. He was in one of the most uncomfortable position he had ever found himself in. His legs were draped over the arm of the couch, and his neck was in a weird angle. One of his arms hanged over the back, while the other one hanged off the front. Plus, there was something heavy on one of his arm that didn't belong to him.

Forcing his eyes open, he sighed to find his son sleeping on him. He understood that his son was worried, but he shouldn't resort to sleeping on him to keep him around. It would just end up bad for them both, but he couldn't blame his son. Minato had been through a lot at his age, and Naruto blamed himself every day for that. He hated himself for what he put his son through, and he hated how upset Minato was. "Minato," he whispered, but the boy didn't stir.

Picking himself up slightly, he gained full view of his son, who had wrapped his arms and legs around him. He really didn't want Naruto to leave his sight. His son's name escaped from his lips as he studied his tear strained face. Naruto was never good with tears, but he hated when his son cried. He ran his thumb over Minato's cheek. He really didn't like tears. A voice called him out of his thoughts. "What is it, Gamakichi?" He knew that the toad wanted something or rather had something to say.

"You should've seen him after you passed out. It wasn't pretty."

Naruto gently unwrapped himself from the boy and slid out from underneath the boy. "I know." Stretching his aching back, he cursed himself for sleeping the way he did, as he watched over the boy.

"No, you don't," the toad said.

Knowing where the toad was going, he gently picked up a sleeping Minato and walked to the bedroom. He set him down smoothly on the bed and eyed his son a few seconds before he walked out and closed the door. "I don't have time for this," he hissed, rubbing his shoulder.

"You need to make time," Gamakichi demanded. He disliked the situation that they were in, but there were other options, even if no one liked them.

Walking to the couch, he eyed the toad sharply. He didn't like to be told what to do, and it was the wrong time for anyone to tell him anything. He was livid at himself, and he was ready to snap. "I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Gamakichi didn't have a habit of lecturing Naruto, but there were a few times.

"You need to listen."

With a hand to his noise, he slow sat down, thinking. "I summoned you for your services not your advice." Even he flinched at his tone. He didn't know what was wrong with him, and he wasn't going to blame Rab, even though he wanted to.

It was a painful expression. "My advice is one of my services. You have all of them or none, so you decide, Naruto." Threats were never 100%, and they were always a tricky tool, as they weren't always reliable; in addition, threats didn't work on Naruto, unless they dealt with Minato. He could call buffs, and he was never wrong.

"Gamakichi, I know you. You're too soft for your own good." Naruto's hand fell from his face. "You would never recall your services, and let's be honest, even if you did, you're just one toad. There're others, so do it." He stared at the toad, wondering how far the toad would go.

He decided a change in tactic would be the best idea. "You called it."

"As I normally do." Naruto didn't like the look in his eyes. "Fine, what is?" When it came to an ally, it was always best to listen than to shoot him straight down. He didn't need any bad blood with the toads, and he was sure it would get around, if he were to shove Gamakichi away. He didn't need more bad blood.

That had cheered up the mood in the room. "This isn't a life for anyone, especially for Minato. I understand you enjoy this life, but-"

"I don't enjoy this life." It was somewhat wrong. He did enjoy some parts of his life more than others.

"That aside, Minato doesn't. He doesn't understand this life, and it's unfair to him. This lifestyle will kill your son, and when I said kill, I mean more than just physically."

"Nothing I can't stop."

"I've never doubted your skills, but you can't protect Minato from yourself."

There were plenty of things that could piss Naruto off, and accusing him of hurting his own son would end up with somebody dead. "You know I've killed people for pissing me off."

"Which is why the Uchiha is still alive?"

_Ouch, that was a shot_. "He's alive, because his death would serve no good."

"Let's get back to the point."

"What point?" he asked, calming himself.

"Have you seen yourself? You're covered in dried blood and dirt. What message do you think that sends to your son? Let me tell you, it isn't good."

Naruto stared at the toad and took a deep breath. He knew that Gamakichi had a point. "I know," he said, standing up. "And it doesn't help that Rab knows of this existent." It meant dead for them both. "I know this, so why give me a lecture?"

Gamakichi watched Naruto. "I believe you know why, if you were to think about it."

It didn't take long for Naruto to figure it out. "I'm not going back. I told you that I would never set foot in that village again." It was a flame that had burned him, and he had no interest in going near it again. He had better things to do with his time.

"I know, but sometimes it isn't about you."

"All that village will do is use us. I don't want that for me or my son," Naruto sighed. This situation wasn't doing him any favors.

"Then don't go to Konoha."

"And where do you think I should go?" He didn't have many places to go. If he didn't go to Konoha, which village did he expect him to go to?

"You just need a village. It doesn't matter which one, as any would provide you and Minato protection. With a village behind you, you don't have to run. You don't have to up root Minato all the time. You don't have to worry about leaving him, and he doesn't have to see you as a bloody mess. He can have a life. You can have a life."

Naruto looked at him. "That life would kill him." It was true that being a ninja had taught him many things, but it had also taken away his life. He didn't want that for his son, though the boy thought he did.

"Is it much better now? Look at him."

The blonde stared at the door that led into the bedroom. "It isn't."

"You said it yourself, people will hunt Minato down to get to you, and you _know_ Rab will go after Minato to get to you."

Naruto flinched. "I hate myself for that." He knew Gamakichi was right. Minato belonged in a village, protected by shinobi. He knew he was being selfish like he was when Aimi was pregnant. He should've gone to Tsunade then, and he should go to her now, but he wasn't going to, well he didn't want to. He was repeating the mistake. "I hate this."

"Like I said," the toad started, knowing Naruto's hatred, "there're other villages."

"Yea, I could go to Iwagakure," he snorted. They would really love him there. He could see it now: they would have a killing party, but then again, they might have a party, considering the kind of weapon he was.

"I meant Suna," the toad corrected.

"I could." That was an idea; it was better than Konoha. The toad had given him a lot to think about.

* * *

Again, I hope you like this chapter. I am on reedit duty right now, as I am reediting all of my stories, or rather I am just uploading the reedited chapters.

Cassie


	12. The Guilt of the Soul

**Been a very long time, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't** own Naruto, so don**'t sue me**

**DA**mn bold. It is missing me up. Glare.

**Any**ways, here you go. Sorry for the grammar. I can't look at this anymore to proof it better. When you look at something for so long, you can't see the mistakes. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**The Guilt of the Soul **

* * *

Life wasn't predictable. It didn't go as plan. It was a roller coaster that no one could predict, and if a person couldn't accept that things didn't always go as plan, they wouldn't live their life to the fullest. That was his problem. He wanted things his way and his way only. He couldn't accept anything else, and he knew it was a problem, but he believed he could handle it, which was also a problem. He didn't know how to handle things when they didn't go his way. Instead at looking at everything, he tried to make it fit one thing, and life wasn't something that could be framed.

He had to learn or else he would be left with nothing. He would be stuck, while everyone and everything passed him by. He was scared. Scared of what would happen if he let things happen. He was afraid of the lack of control. He was afraid of letting things happen, because he didn't know what would happen. He couldn't even think about it without getting nervous. What if something was to happen and he couldn't handle it? But how would he know, if he didn't give it a shot? Suna. It was an interesting suggestion. It really was, but it also was a risky suggestion. Sure, before his supposed death, Gaara and he were friends, who understood what the other had gone through. They had bonded over something that no one else could understand. They were vessels to Demons that wanted out, and they shared secrets that no one else knew like Naruto being alive. Gaara, the only one from his old life, knew for about seven years that he was live after Itachi and he saved him from the Akatsuki, and he had aided him when he needed it (Not that he requested often). He didn't know about Minato, because Naruto didn't want anyone to know about Minato. It was safer that way. The less that knew, the better it was…but that had all gone down the drain.

* * *

Anyhow, Naruto didn't know if he wanted to put that burden on Gaara. Though Gaara was doing a great job as Kazekage, he didn't want to hurt him by joining his village. He was risk that he didn't want to give anyone. "I'm in a pickle," Naruto muttered as he sat on the roof to the cabin. Minato was sleeping at the moment and it took Naruto forever to get him down. For the last two days, it was impossible for Naruto to leave Minato's side without the kid freaking out. Sure, it gave Naruto time off to take care of his son, but he had things to do like talk to Gaara. He needed to see what the sand sibling thought.

After jumping down from the roof, Naruto headed inside. He walked straight to his son's room and leaned against the wall across from the bed. He watched his son with an intense stare. There were so many things in his mind, and his son was the center of all of it. If Naruto was going to do anything, Minato was the reason. Nothing meant more to Naruto than the safety of his kid, and he would do anything to protect his son, even if it meant doing something he didn't want to do. After staring at his son for what seemed like forever, he exited the room. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Nothing was what he wanted. His enemies as well as Konoha knew about the existence of Minato, which meant that his son would be hunted, so they could gain control over him, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

He had no one to blame besides himself. He was the reason for all his problems. He was the reason why people were after his son. It was his fault, as he brought destruction everywhere he went. Aimi death's was proof to that. Thought he would never have the greatest treasure in all the land, he, at times, regretted his choice to let her in his heart. If she hadn't met him, she would be alive. She would've opened a dance studio like she had always wanted, but no; she gave up everything to be with him. Shaking his head, he shook away the memory of the day that she decided to run away with him. Yes, it had made him the happiest man alive, but he could tell it was painful to for her, and that pained him. It was the start of his resentment toward himself, and it only grew as he failed to keep Aimi alive. He should've gone to Tsunade, who could've saved her. He hated himself.

Maybe that was his problem. Maybe he didn't believe he deserved anything in life, and he couldn't allow himself to be happy. Maybe he did things the hard way so he could punished him for everything that he did to her and everyone else. He knew his fake death would hurt people in Konoha, but he couldn't get himself to care…he did care. He hated what his death had done to Tsunade. When he had sneaked into Konoha for scrolls and other things, he had spied on Tsunade, and it broke his heart to see her. She never smiled, she drunk all the time, and she didn't allow anyone close to her heart…Naruto didn't blame her. Everyone she had ever allowed in had left her: her lover, her real brother, her sensei, and him. There was no doubt in his mind that she couldn't get over his death, because it meant that she was alone, which was something she feared. But he couldn't reveal himself to her, as he was being selfish. He thought only about himself and what he needed. He paid no attention to her and her needs.

When he revealed himself to Gaara, he knew Gaara wouldn't tell anyone even his siblings and he would allow him to be as he wanted .This was because he understood what Naruto went through growing up. There was no explaining. There was no need to hide himself with Gaara and that was relaxing, but he knew he was putting a heavy burden on the Kazekage. If anyone knew that Gaara was hiding information on a dangerous S. Level Rogue Ninja, he would be big trouble. He could lose very thing that he had attained. Anyways, it would've been different if he told Tsunade, as she would've forced him back to village without listening to him. And it would've hurt her more if she knew…which was happening now. He knew him being live was hurting Tsunade. Again, he hated himself.

And his hatred for himself didn't end there. He had seen what he had done to Iruka (he had spied on his old teacher as well), who had been the first person (besides the old man) to believe in him. He didn't treat him like trash; he saw him for what he was a human being with an enormous heart. He had become like an older brother to Naruto, when he didn't have to. Naruto knew what the fox had done to Iruka's parents, and he knew that it was painful for Iruka. It had to be hard for Iruka to look pass all that he was feelings to befriend him. He saved Naruto from himself. For that, Naruto couldn't thank him enough, and that was why he hated himself yet again. How did he reward Iruka's kindness? By sending a blow to his heart. Sure, Iruka had moved on, but he knew his smile wasn't as strong as it was before.

And it didn't end there. He hadn't seen Jiraiya since his supposed death, but he knew the man well enough to know that he was hurting. Sure, Jiraiya's pain didn't affect him as much as the others as he had to force the man to do anything for him, which pissed him the fuck off. Nevertheless, to lose both his students (Minato, and he), who were much younger than he, it must've hurt.

Naruto didn't care to spy on anyone else, but there was someone else, and it pained him as well. He didn't mean to spy on her; he just happened to see her on his way out. Her presence made him stop, because she was blinded to him during his time in the village. He was blinded to how much she cared. He barely gave her the time of day as he was drooling over the stupid Haruno bitch, but he had to give it to Hinata; she had blossomed into a beautiful woman inside and out. It wasn't until then that he found out that she had a crush on him all those years ago. That she cared for him, even when no one else did. And he wished he knew that when they were kids. Things could've been different. However, now it pained it him, knowing how it must've felt like for her to lose him. And once again, he hated himself.

Was there any end to Naruto hatred for himself? In his eyes, there wasn't, because he also hated what he did to his son. He had put his son for hell, because of his selfishness. He let his son suffer instead of giving him what he needed. What kind of father did that to a child? A horrible father. The toads had would never tell him, but he knew that they thought that, and he didn't blame them. He did put his son in danger, when he didn't have to.

"Fuck," he cursed as he cut his hand. He never realized that he picked up the red Katana, but it didn't matter as the cut disappeared. The blood, however, was still present on his hand. He stared at the blood. It felt weird to draw his own blood. It wasn't relaxing, but it distracted him from his present situation….however, he wanted no part in that distraction. He let the blade slip from his hands and hit the floor with a loud clink. "I can't do this," he snapped. He couldn't do any of this anymore. He needed a change. Within seconds he summoned both toad brothers and disappeared in a flash of Yellow.

* * *

"I can't just sit here while Naruto is out there!" Sasuke yelled. He had been waiting for another mission to go after Naruto, but it never came. Instead, Kakashi, Shizune and the Hokage left for the Summit, which meant that there wouldn't be any major missions without her. It meant he was suck in the village until she came back, which just pissed him off. He shouldn't be here. He should be out there looking for the Dobe…that wanted nothing to do with him, which still confused him. But now, he was sitting in one of the training grounds thinking.

"All you do is complain," Sai said as he trained. Sai was one of the few people that Sasuke could semi talk to, even if it pissed him off more in the end.

"He's right though! We can't just sit here," Sakura said, sitting on a rock. Lately, she had been spending more time with Sasuke as they both had the same goal. They could plan in peace.

Sai paused his attack on the wooden post. "And what could you two do to bring back Namikaze?" He stared them both down. "You both got your ass handed to you by him."

"I _will _find a way, so shut your mouth!" Uchiha hissed.

"Maybe, I could turn his body against using my Medical jutsu!" Sakura said. She was happy with her suggestion. "We'll be able to drag him back."

"Which would only end badly. If you want Namikaze back, he must come back on his own or else he'll never be a ninja of the village again. Besides, I doubt any holding would detain him," Sai explained as he threw a kunai at the post.

"I guess," Sakura muttered. Her mood went down the drain.

"Will you stop shooting down our ideas?" Sasuke snapped, jumping up.

"I will, when they start making sense," Sai said. "You need to use your brain…Do you even have a brain, Uchiha?"

"WHY YOU!" Sasuke charged toward him. "I don't see you coming up with any plans. Maybe you don't have a brain." His fists were balled at his side. He was holding back his urge to kill Sai, which was becoming very difficult. Why did he talk to him again?

"Why would I come up with ideas? It doesn't matter to me if he comes back. He's a rogue ninja, a S. Class to be boot. He's a danger to the village not a help." Sai took out a paint brush and started to draw something.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Sasuke snarled.

"I was bored, and Tsunade told me to keep an eye on you. She was worried that you would leave the village if you weren't watched," Sai explained as he released his creation on the post.

"Bored?" He hissed.

"Sasuke, calm down," Sakura snapped. "Really. You should understand, because it's habit for you." He glared at her. "Don't look at me like that or else!" She raised up her fist, which was a very scary threat.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. She was right. That had been what he did, when something didn't go his way, and though he would like to think he had changed, he would be lying if he said he did. He did things his way, and he would do it without council, even if his ideas were questionable. And he wouldn't allow anyone to stop him, which was a major problem. It was why Tsunade put a watch on the Uchiha.

Sakura glared at him. She hated it, when he did that. "So you won't help up by giving us ideas because you don't support our goal, but yet, you're helping us, because you're listening and pointing out the flaws in our ideas," she said, turning her attention out to Sai.

Sai shrugged. "So I am. Maybe, it's because I can't bear to listen to your stupid ideas and not say something."

"Stupid?" Sasuke hissed. "Maybe, you just can't think of anything."

Sakura saw the danger signs going off, but it seemed like no one else saw them.

"Goading me won't help you," Sai said, as he took out a paint brush. "I won't help you."

"Again, I doubt that you have any."

_Shit!_ Sakura thought. The situation was getting out of control fast: she needed to do something and fast. "Guys, cool it!" she ordered as she got between them.

Sai turned his back to Sasuke as a sign he didn't need this. "I wonder why Tsunade needs a hotheaded ninja like yourself. All you do is cause problems."

"Me? I think you're talking about yourself," Sasuke sneered.

"GUYS!" Sakura had enough of the male ego.

Sai turned to face Sasuke, who was getting on his last nerves. "Think what you want."

"I don't need your permission!" Sasuke glared.

Sakura lifted his fist. "Do I need to-"

Hinata and Shikamaru suddenly appeared. "We heard yelling. Is everything okay?" Hinata asked, eyeing the situation. It was visible that the Uchiha was very angry.

"Something better be going on or else I awoke up for nothing," Shikamaru muttered. Sakura explained to their quickly what had been going on. "I understand this is a touchy subject, but really?"

"But really what?" Sasuke hissed. "Tell me? What else do we have to do? What else is important?" There was silence. No one knew what to say. "Exactly." There was a stare match between Sasuke and everyone else.

Sai signed. "This isn't worth the fight. You want a plan? I tell you one. You need to force Namikaze to listen to you, which I assume to be the last thing that he wants to do."

"Namikaze?" Hinata asked whispered to Sakura.

Sasuke stared at Sai. "What makes you think that?" He folded his arms against his chest.

He stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. "Think about it." He paused as if to give them time to think, but when no one said anyone, he continued. "By what I saw and what you told me, he became violence when you mentioned certain things. Now, why do you think that is?"

"It's the name that Naruto is going by now," Sakura answered softly finding the time to answer Hinata. She turned back to Sai. "Because he hated anything that has to do with Sasuke?" she asked loudly. Sasuke glared.

"Yes, but no," Sai chuckled. Sasuke glared again.

"Because he's afraid of what we might say," Shikamaru said slowly.

"That's what I'm thinking." Sai played with the paintbrush in his hand. "Afraid to listen to the truth. Afraid that he was wrong all these years about the village."

"But how can we make him listen?" Sakura asked. "We can't force him. He just leaves or changes the subject when he hears something he doesn't like. And besides didn't you say that we can't force him?"

"No. I said we can't force him to come back. I didn't say anything about forcing him to listen," Sai said, defending himself. He ran the paintbrush over his hand.

"Okay, then how can we force him?" Hinata asked.

"We can't, but-" Sai started.

"But I can," Shikamaru finished.

"Exactly.

* * *

When Naruto reappeared, he was buffed by sand. "Urgh!" He hated motherfuckening sand. It had gotten into his eyes and had started to make his eyes water. It also got into uncomfortable places that he didn't want to talk about. "How do people live in this place?" he asked as he jumped from roof top to roof top. Thanks to the sand storm attacking the village at the moment, no one could see him with the naked eye, not that they could open their eyes…It was very painful if they tried. Naruto did his best not to run into anything on his way to the Kazekage, but it was difficult as the sand made it impossible to see. Why did he have to come to Suna, when they were having a blasted Sand Storm? Or rather, why didn't he just transport to the tower instead of the edge of the town? Originally, he did it, so he wouldn't draw attention, because it wouldn't help Gaara if someone saw a strange man appearing outside the tower. And he could do without the questions that would come up if he did. But now he was questioning that logic.

Finally making it to the Tower, he stayed outside the window as he sensed if Gaara was alone or not. He was. Perfect. Naruto needed to talk to him, and wasting no time, Naruto slide open the window and jumped in. Incredibly, the sand didn't enter the window and it took him a few seconds to figure it out. It was Gaara who was staring at him with an interesting expression on his face. Thanks to Gaara's Demon, he was able to control Sand without making any movement. It was a nice ability to have, and it make Naruto wish that his demon gave him a special ability, well there was always the ability to heal, which saved him quite a few times. "Hey, Gaara," Naruto greeted, as he lowered his hood.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked.

It shocked Naruto, as Gaara was always pleased to see him. Now, it seemed like he was the last person that he wanted to see. What did he do, besides leading to Toya's arrest and kicking an Uchiha butt? "I needed to talk to you about something." His eyes wandered over Gaara, who seemed to have been working on something before.

"About what?" Gaara asked, as he reached into his desk and pulled out weapon. He placed it on the desk. "I'm busy."

_Shit, what did I do?_ Naruto thought, eyeing the weapon on the desk. Gaara had never been like this with him, well besides when he first met him, but that didn't count. "What's going on?" He wasn't scared of many things, but he was scared of a pissed off Gaara. "What is with the weapon?"

"You're a dangerous rogue Ninja. What do you expect?" Gaara asked, standing up. Sand around him became live, which startled Naruto. "I've to arm myself."

_Shit, Shit, Shit._ Naruto eyed Gaara with disbelief. What the fuck happened? Sure, he was an assassin, but he never took anything action against Gaara or Suna. "Gaara, when did I become your enemy?" In fact, he had helped Gaara, when Gaara needed something that he couldn't allow his Shinobi to do.

Gaara stared at him. "What is your goal? Your purpose?"

Though he would never hurt Gaara, he would never allow himself to be hurt by Gaara. He didn't reach for his katana, but he was really to reach for the kunai in his pocket. "You have never asked that of me."

"I never needed before, but now, I find myself in a state of confusion. I need to know what your plans are, Naruto."

Naruto had originally planned on asking him about joining his village, even if he hated sand, but now, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. It seemed like Gaara didn't trust him, which confused Naruto. What did he do? He was a good Rogue ninja compared to the other rogues. _The others!_ Did they do something? Did this have to do with that new organization that Madara was building? He wasn't sure if anyone was aware of the danger yet. "I don't have any plans."

Gaara stared him down. "None?"

"Gaara, I saved your life, and you have saved mine. How can you not trust me?"

"I cannot trust a rogue ninja, not even you." He played with the weapon. "These are troubling times, Naruto. I don't know who I can trust, but it's clear that I can't trust a wild card that follows no order. Your loyalty is not to me, but to yourself. You do what best is for you, but not me. I need to project my village."

"I understand that, but I've never done anything against Suna." Naruto flexed his hands. "Nor will I."

"Assassins do what they are paid for, and I know what you have done for money."

Sure, Naruto wasn't a saint. He had killed many, because he was paid to do it; some were guilty of nothing. "Gaara, you have always known. What has changed?"

Gaara turned his back on him, but the sand had started to dance, which was a signal to Naruto. "What business do you have with me? I'm busy." He went to sit at his desk.

He was sick of his questions being ignored, but there wasn't that he could do. "To come out of the cold." Gaara eyed him from behind the desk. "To join a village," Naruto rephrased.

Gaara's eyes widened. "You want to join Suna as my Shinobi?" It was clear that it wasn't what the Kazekage was expecting.

"But I can now see that it was a bad idea," Naruto said. If Gaara didn't trust him now after all these years, he couldn't or wouldn't trust him if he would join his village.

"Naruto."

The blond headed to the window. "Be careful, Gaara. There's-"

"Naruto," he interrupted.

"What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to want to join my village."

"That was clear, but that doesn't matter." He placed his hand on the window as to open it. "Good-bye, Gaara." He wondered if he was ever going to see Gaara again. It would probably be best if he didn't.

"It does. I would like to talk to you about it." Gaara stood from behind the desk. "However, I'm heading to a Summit Meeting. Come back in week."

"No."

"Naruto."

"I realize the terrible position I put you in, and it would be best if I broke off contact." Naruto shook his head. He knew why Gaara had a sudden change of heart. If he came under Suna, he could be controllable, and he couldn't be influenced by Madara. Opening the window, Naruto stared deep into Gaara's eyes. "Please be careful. Madara Uchiha is pulling power together in the form of rogue ninjas, and he'll use that power to take down the Kages. And this Summit will be the perfect place to strike." Naruto didn't like it at all that all the Kages would be in one area. It was dangerous.

"Be safe." With that, Naruto disappeared out the window.

* * *

He didn't like this. Not all. Having all of the Kages in the same place was a very dangerous and stupid especially when Madara was wandering collecting rogue ninjas, who were extremely dangerous in and of themselves. It was the perfect time to kill all of the Kages without having to worry about fighting the whole villages. Granted one shouldn't underestimate a Kage's ability to protect themselves, there would be only two Shinobi protecting each Kage. Depending on how many and the strength of Madara's men, it would be easy to exterminate the Kages and their guards, whose only worry was their own Kage.

Naruto felt a growl work itself up his throat. Though he didn't know for sure if that was Madara's plan, he would make sure it didn't happen, and he would do everything in his power to stop it. A world without Kages wasn't a world that he wanted, even if he was a rogue ninja. And he would be damned, if anything were to happen to Tsunade or Gaara, even if Gaara didn't trust him.

"DADDY!"

Naruto, who had a habit of sitting on the roof, almost fell as his son pulled him out of his own thoughts. "Minato," he muttered, as he regained his balance. He eyed his son, who came running out of the cabin.

"DADDY!" The boy cried as he looked up. He relaxed a bit as he spotted his father on the roof. He had been jumpy lately. Naruto knew why and it broke his heart. "Daddy," he called softly.

Naruto jumped down from the roof, wondering how he was going to protect the summit from Madara if he didn't have the heart to leave his son. He left him to go see Gaara, and when he came back, he had discovered a frantic Minato, who glued himself to Naruto when he came home. "Yes, little one?" He patted Minato's head.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I thought left me again," he cried as he buried himself in his father's leg.

"Minato." Naruto didn't know what to do. He would have to leave Minato again, if he had to go to the summit. There was no getting pass that, and he couldn't lie, but he couldn't tell his son the truth. Minato would only cry harder if he knew his father was going to leave again. "Did you know you have a superpower?"

Rubbing his wet eyes with his small hand, Minato looked up. "I don't have a superpower."

Smiling, Naruto kneed down to look into his son's eyes. "O', but you do. It's the power of love." Yep, it sounded cheesier out loud than in his head. "With that power, I can't stay away. You can draw me to you."

"Really?" the boy asked. His mood had improved.

"Yes. It's the reason why I can never leave you for long." Naruto stood and patted his son on the head. "Come one, let's get something to eat." Sure, it wouldn't solve all his problems, but it gave his son what he needed. Minato needed to know that he was never ever going to leave him. Not every Rab could take him away from his son. If he had to come back from the dead, he would.

"Good, I'm hungry! Listen!" Minato pointed to his stomach, which was growling. It made Naruto laugh as Minato pulled up his shirt.

"I can hear it from here!" Naruto teased. He quickly fixed his son something to eat and set him down in the kitchen. "You better eat it all, or no desert."

Minato looked up from his plate and glanced to his father, who laid down on the couch. "But Daddy! I don't like these veggies!"

"You heard me, Minato."

"Yes, Daddy," Minato said softly.

It became quiet as the little blond started to eat. It gave Naruto more time to think, which wasn't a good thing. He didn't want to think about what he had to do. He would've to leave his son to protect the Kages, which wasn't something the rogue ninja wanted to do. He was an assassin for crying out loud; he shouldn't be protecting any Kage, but he couldn't let Madara have his way. There was no doubt that Madara was up to his own tricks and Naruto couldn't allow his terror rule the world.

Also, the thought of what he was going to do with his son floated around his head. He knew joining a village would protect his son better than he could on his own, but there were only a few places where he could go, Suna being one of them. Sure, Gaara wanted him to come back after the Summit to talk to him about joining Suna, but Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good idea. If Gaara didn't want him there now while he was a rogue ninja, why would he want him there later? Sure, joining a village would give someone power over him and he wouldn't be a wild card anymore, but that didn't mean that he could be trusted. If he didn't trust him now, how could he trust him later? Did being a part of a village make him more trustworthy? Naruto shook his head. If he abandoned one village, what makes anyone think he wouldn't abandon another? It was question that haunted him and it would haunt any village that he joined. He didn't know if he could burden that on anyone.

But none of that was important at the moment. Protecting Tsunade and Gaara at the Summit was, though he hoped that they wouldn't need his protection. He hated to see what would happen if he had to protect them. What would people think if he did protect them? He knew for sure that the rogues would see him as an outcast if he were to protect Kages. He was a rogue ninja; he wasn't supposed to protecting any Kage.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be difficult trying to protect Gaara and Tsunade. First, he had no idea of where the Summit was, but he believed he had an idea of how to find it. Second, how will everyone act when he showed up? Sure, he wasn't going to reveal himself until he was sure that the Summit was going to be attacked. But if it was and he did protect the damn stupid Kages, what would happen? Would they attack him? He was an S-Level rogue assassin, and there was no doubt that he was one of the reasons why they were getting together. He was a danger to all the villages, and it would hazardous to leave him in play. Lastly, what would he do after the Summit? It would become more dangerous for his son, and Naruto knew Minato's life was in danger like it hadn't been before. That would be the only reason why Naruto would go back to a village. He didn't care for the safety of his life.

Turning back to his son, Naruto eyed his son as he finished the last of his food. His son was the most important and nothing else mattered. If it meant going back to Konoha he would, but he would rather not. However, was Suna still in the picture? Or should he go to a completely different village? He wished he could fake his death again, but he knew that wouldn't foul anyone especially after he had already faked his death before.

Naruto stood from the couch and crossed the room to collect his cloak and katana. He didn't want to leave Minato, but he had to. "Minato, come here." The little boy ran to Naruto and hugged tightly. Minato knew that his father was going to leave. "I'm leaving, but I'll be back."

"You promise?" Tears fell from his eyes.

"I promise," Naruto said. Sure, his son wasn't throwing a fit, but he knew Minato wanted to. He knew Minato was holding it back to make him proud. "Remember your superpower?"

"Yes, Daddy!" A smile appeared on Minato's face.

Naruto patted his son on the head as he broke apart from him. "I'll be back." Sighing, he summoned both toads to watch his son, who he knew wouldn't be running. He was still too frightened to leave the cabin. After saying good bye to Minato and the Toads, he headed out the door with only one thing on his mind: the Summit. He knew he picked a difficult path, but he knew it was the right, and that all what he cared about.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time.


	13. The Stickiness Of Revenge

**:) Sorry it took sooooo long...but here it is.  
**

**I do not own Naruto  
**

**...and i am not too sure about this whole new look FF is going on.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

**The Stickiness Of Revenge**

* * *

Revenge was a tricky thing, because it was one of the few things that could kill a person's soul. It could make a monster out of the most loving person. It could turn anyone cold, anyone into a monster, but at that point in his life, he didn't care. He didn't care that everything that he touched turned rotten. He kind of enjoyed. He didn't care if his soul died. He enjoyed felling nothing. Only thing he cared about was getting Revenge, torturing that one person who had caused him so much pain.

He cared only about killing that one person slowly. He wanted to rip out their heart and shove it down their throat and watch them choke. He wanted to see the life drain from their eyes as they took their last breath. He wanted to watch them realize that it was the end, they had no more future. He wanted to see that. He wanted them to see how much he hated them for taking a way his future, because he had nothing. He had nothing at all. He wanted them to feel all the pain that he felt. He wanted to see how they had destroyed his life.

And he would enjoy it. He would enjoy every last bit. He would enjoy their blood in his hand. He would enjoy their screams as they begged for their live. He would enjoy how it would feel to know that he had gotten his revenge.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he located the spot where the meeting spot for the summit. "This place is pathetic," he muttered to himself. If he could find this location without much trouble, he was sure that others would be able to find it. "Idiots."

Nesting up in a corner of the high ceiling, Naruto was able to see the whole room. In addition to the bad location of the summit, the room was a horrible as it held so many hiding places, but it would allow Naruto the ability to watch, listen and make sure nothing went wrong. He would be ready to strike, if he was needed and he was sure he would be needed.

There was no doubt in his mind that Madara would attack, because this would be the perfect time to attack. If Naruto had any interest in causing madness, he would attack the Summit, and though he didn't have a big ego, he knew he could take out the guards without much trouble and handle the Kages. Naruto thought about that. Okay maybe, he did have a big ego.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about what he was doing. He was a Rogue Ninja. He shouldn't be sticking his neck out for others and he definitely shouldn't be protecting the Kages, because he knew he was signing his Death Warrant. It was also putting Minato's life in great risk, but he had to do it and it was killing him. He couldn't allow anything to happen to the Kages as it would bring the world into madness. It would be a world without laws and a world without laws couldn't survive. He wouldn't allow his son to live in that kind of world and he would do anything to protect his son from that. He loved Minato too much for that.

His eyes lids had started to drop as he stared off at the empty table. He hadn't much sleep in the last few days, so the silence was calling to him, which he was fighting. If he fell asleep, there was no telling when he would wake up and he needed to stay awake for this. But he couldn't help it.

_A boy, about 16,walked out from the woods with an expression of pure pain written on his face. _

Narutoshook his head as he tried to keep himself wake and free of that memory. That day was one of the worse days of his life, and to this day, he didn't know how he survived that day.

_He was fighting every urge in his body to go back and kill the young Uchiha by the name of Sasuke. That boy, as Naruto refused to call that idiot a man, had killed the most important person in his life, and he wanted to snap Uchiha's neck in two, but he knew it was stupid as he had no chance in winning a fight when he was like this. _

"No," he whispered as he was unable to break away from the dream, but at least, it wasn't his worse memory from the day. He was affected by that day.

_Naruto was covered in blood and tears were running down his checks, but he didn't care. He just lost everything in his world and he had nothing else to live for. He wanted to die right there. Just stand there and rot to death. There was nothing that could make him, besides killing Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Not even an hour ago, he had held Itachi's bloody body as the life had left him, taking apart of Naruto's soul with him. He remembered Itachi's eyes as he stared deep into Naruto's cerulean eyes. He wasn't sure what Itachi was thinking, but it looked like he was scared. Scared of what Naruto was going to do next as they both knew that he wasn't going to survive even if Naruto wouldn't say it a loud. _

_Itachi had asked him not to go after his brother. No, he begged Naruto not to after Sasuke as Itachi knew Sasuke's reasons for killing him. He understood them and he accepted it, but Naruto did not, would not. He would never accept the fact that Sasuke killed Itachi, even if it would bring the death of him. _

_As he came across the clearing, the young Naruto fell to his knees and screamed. He kept screaming for what seemed like hours as tears ran down his face. He never screamed as much in his life, but he had never felt like this before even when his supposed best friend put his fist through his chest. He never felt so alone in the world and he would never forgive Sasuke for what he took from him. _

_The Itachi's blood on his clothes had dried, when he had stopped screaming. He laid in a ball in the tall wet grass, but he didn't. He didn't care at all. It wasn't important. Nothing was important at the moment besides getting revenge. He was going get revenge on Sasuke even if it was the last thing he ever did. _

_He pushed himself up off the ground with a new purpose in life and he felt better somewhat knowing that the Uchiha was going to suffer for everything that he did to him. Sure, he cared about Itachi's last wishes, but it didn't mean he was going to follow them. He had to do this, because if he didn't, he would have no reason to live. No reason to keep living. He would just allow himself fade into the darkness to die. _

_Though he had a new purpose, he still wanted to die. He wanted to join Itachi in the afterlife, because he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to live with the idea that he would never be able to trust anyone. Never able to love. Never able to rely on anyone. He was completely alone. That scared him._

"_I will kill Sasuke Uchiha," he swore. He didn't care if anyone got in his way. He didn't care if anyone got hurt. _

There was a loud bang as if someone had just slammed their fists down hard on the table. "Are we really?"

Naruto snapped out of dream and almost lost his balance as he stared down at now full table.

* * *

Hinata stared deep into space as she thought about Naruto. It had only been a few days since she found out that he was alive and she didn't know how she felt about it. Sure, she was happy that he was a live and she couldn't wait to see him, but she wasn't sure who Naruto was now. Truthfully, she didn't know him back when they children (well not ready), and she was sure she didn't know him now. How could she? Sure, she was one of the few people who saw him saw him, when they were younger, but she had no idea of what he went through living in this village. She could only guess. She had seen the hatred that people had for him. She knew that he was the bane of the village, but she had no idea of how he felt. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had followed him and seen how he cried when he was alone. It broke her heart. That was why it angered her when the others talked about Naruto. They talked as if they knew him, when no one knew Naruto. They believed they could talk Naruto into something, when they didn't know him. How could they do that, when they didn't know him?

She shook it head. She didn't know why it pissed her off so much, because she knew she was over Naruto. She had ten years of thinking he was dead to get over him, but she was wondering what it would be like to see him again. Would she still stutter? Would she be able to speak? Would he hate her as well? Would he look down to her as he did with Sakura and Sasuke?

She shook her head as she stood up. Though she didn't know how he thought about her, she doubted he could hate her, because she treated him as a person, which no one else did. Surely, he had seen that, seen that she cared…Okay, she thought about that. He had no freaken idea that she was totally in love with him, so how could he know that she truly cared about him? She walked through the village, wondering what would've happened if he knew.

Making her way home, she heard yelling in the distance and her interest was peaked as she recognized the voices. It was Shikamaru, who never yelled, and Sasuke, who was always yelling. _Why are those two fighting? _She knew Shikamaru well enough to know that he wouldn't be yelling. She made her way to all the noise.

She paused as she noticed Neji leaning against the tree in silence as he watched Sasuke fight with Shikamaru. He had a weird expression that she couldn't place. She took a deep breath as she looked away from them. "What's going on?" she asked as she hopped down next to Neji.

Neji looked to her. "Sasuke want to leave _again _to search for Namikaze, even when Tsunade told us that none of us were allowed to leave the village." He took another deep breath. "They should just lock him up."

"It's Uchiha for you," a voice called from a tree behind Neji.

Hinata would've flinched if she wasn't a Ninja. She took a step to the side and saw Shino, who stared at a bug that was sitting on his finger. She stared at the bug for a second before turning her attention to Sasuke, who was glaring at Shikamaru. She knew better than to interrupt.

"You're being an idiot," Shikamaru said, as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I am not being an idiot," he sneered.

"Who are you trying to kid?" he asked. "Look. Think this through. The Hokage needs us here, because protecting the village is more important than Naruto." He took a deep breath. "But I know you don't care."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You're right, I don't."

"Then why are you even here?" Hinata asked stepping in. She eyed him because she really wanted to know. Why did he stay? He had made it clear to them all that he disliked the village.

The silent Sasuke stared at her as it seemed like he had no idea of how to answer the question.

"If you don't have a reason, why don't you just leave?" she asked, softly. Her voice was always soft.

Sasuke's arm dropped to his side. He couldn't answer that either.

"Then just shut-up," Hinata ordered. "Just wait until the Hokage, because she'll let you go after the Summit." Thought she had asked him, she knew a part of his reason and it had to do with Naruto. She wasn't an idiot.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll wait for Tsunade, but once she had returned, I'm going, and no one will be able to stop me."

"We won't stop you then," Neji said as he had straightened himself up. "We might even join you."

"Like I would need you," Sasuke replied.

"Of cause, you would," Hinata commented, because she knew he would mess it up and she couldn't allow that.

* * *

Tsunade took a deep break as she looked around the room; it was clear no one wanted to be here. They were on edge, and they all had reason to. She stared at Gaara as he leaned on the table with his heads under his chin. His eyes were scanning the room as he was studying the room as she was. His siblings were leaning against the wall behind him and each wore a harsh expression, even though their positions were relaxed.

She glanced over to Mei Terumī, Fifth Mizukage, who was playing with her nails. Mei was focused completely on her nails her as Ninjas stood a few feet behind her. They were tense and looked ready to pounce. Tsunade sighed as she knew this couldn't turn well if people were already tense and defensive.

Leaning back in her chair, she turned her attention to A, Fourth Raikage, who was a bigger set man. Though she knew he was tough as all Kages were, she wondered if he was more roar than bite. Like her, he was leaning back on his chair with his arms folded against his chest, while his Ninjas were against the wall. One was standing while the other was sitting against the other.

And lastly, Tsunade looked at Ōnoki, Third Tsuchikage, who was sitting next to her. He was a short man, but she knew better than to judge him base on height. Besides the shorter the man the shorter the temper was what she heard. She heard the rumors to know that was the case. She glanced to his ninjas, who stood directly behind his chair.

Taking a deep breath, she stared up into the ceiling and thought about her own Ninjas: Kakashi and Shizune. Shizune, always faithful, stood beside her with her hand on the arm rest, and she smiled to herself. She could always count on Shizune. Kakashi stood against wall, reading that disgusting book, which annoyed her, but she knew he was on alert.

Tsunade stared into the darkness. She flinched. She saw something move! The Kages glanced to her, but they looked away as they didn't sense anything was wrong. Kakashi lowed his book and glanced up, trying to see what Tsunade might've seen, but he couldn't see anything. He glanced back at his Hokage as Shizune's hand drifted to Tsunade's arm, but she pulled it away before putting her hand on Tsunade's arm.

She shook her head as she must be seeing thing. She wasn't sensing anything… but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there.

"Are we ready," Mei asked as she put down the nail file. She sat back in her chair and smiled.

"As we will ever be," A said.

Tsunade sat back and glanced at A, wondering what kind of name it was. "There's no need to beat around the bush. Let's just cut to the chase."

"On task as always," Ōnoki said as he leaned forward in his chair. His ninjas stood perfectly still behind him.

Tsunade glanced at him before looking away. "And why wouldn't I be?" she asked, thinking about how honest she wanted to be. "I have other things that demand my attention." Her mind drifted to Naruto.

"What? Don't like our company?" Mei asked as he picked her nail file back up.

"I wouldn't say that," Tsunade started. No, it was true. She didn't want to be here, but she didn't want to admit it.

Gaara sat back in his chair. "I would," he said. "But that isn't important. Let's get to the point." He looked at Tsunade as if to say he was on her team. "I would assume this is about the increasing amount of rogues and Madara Uchiha and his attack on your village, Tsuchikage." He stared at Ōnoki. "Granted I know we have an issue with Madara and his rogues, I will not protect your village, when I have my own."

"I'm not asking for your help!" Ōnoki snapped. "And I would not accept it, but I'm not a fool. I know when we have an issue!" He was clearly annoyed. "I-"

A startled everyone as he kicked his feet onto the table. It made a loud sound as his shoes came into contact with the wood table. "Calm down. We all agreed on the same thing: these rogues need to be stopped."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Tsunade asked as she knew they would not get along.

"We need to work together and eliminate Madara Uchiha's once and for all," A said as he stared at them all. "I'm sick and tired of that man."

"As are the rest of us," Mei snapped, putting down her file again. "But we must take out his rogues before we can attack him." She leaned back and her hands dropped to her bag, which startled all the ninja guards. "Oh', calm down. I'm not pulling a weapon. I'm reaching for this," she said as she tossed 12 or more files on the table. Each file was on a known rogue Ninja that the Mizukage has considered to be threat.

Tsunade glanced back to Shizune, who had taken a step back, and Kakashi, and with her eyes, she told them to startle. She didn't need them on edge. Turning her attention back to the files, she noticed two names: Rab and the Demonic Flash. While Rab's file was quite thick, the Demonic Flash's file was thin. It could only be a few pages in there. "Keeping files. Have anything interesting?"

Mei leaned on the table and picked up Rab's folder. She opened it and spread out the contents, so everyone can see. "I feel sick seeing what this Monster has done. Do I find it interesting? No, I find it down right disgusting."

A took his feet off the table. "I doubt that's what the Hokage meant." He picked up one of photos and stared at it.

"Now, imagine if this beast teamed up with Madara," Ōnoki said as his fingers danced along the photos. There was a long description on Rab, which took up five pages. He turned to Raikage.

"And he is your fault," A commented. He dropped the photo and glared at Ōnoki. It was clear he did not like the man, but he would keep his cool.

"As Korra is yours!" Ōnoki picked up the folder that was under Rab's and tossed it toward A. The folder flew open to reveal a woman, with flaming shot red hair. "She's just as bad." He pulled photo and threw it at A.

"I would not-"

"ENOUGH!" Gaara straightened in his chair. "We're here for a solution not to fight." He stared at the blood handy work of Korra and Rab.

"Besides, Rab has already joined up with Madara," Tsunade interjected as she reached for Demonic Flash's file. She didn't care about the other files as she was interested in Naruto's file. What did the other villages know about him? Did they have anything?

"How would you know?" Mei asked. It was quite clear that she was proud of her files. "I would've known."

"It's a recent event," Tsunade explained as she read over the Demonic Flash's profile. There was a list of known targets that Naruto had killed, and what she thought he was capable of. There wasn't much there, which was to be expected. Before she had no idea of who the Demonic Flash was, she had her ideas of where the Demonic Flash came from, who he was, and what he was planning. Unless the other rogues, there was no reason to his movements. They had no idea of what he was up to and it scared the Kages, but she was no longer scared as she knew who he was. She trusted him, when she knew she shouldn't. He was her Naruto and she believed him in it.

"How recent?" A asked.

She glanced back to Kakashi as if to give him permission to speak. "About 9 days ago," he answered, taking a step forward.

"And how would you know?" Ōnoki asked as he took Kakashi in.

"My team and I were there," Kakashi scanned the room before adding. "There wasn't much we could've done to stop it." He took a deep as he stepped back.

"And we're just hearing about this now?" His narrowed his eyes. "And why would your Shinobi there to begin with?"

Tsunade glared. "We do not and will not tell you everything." She lowered Naruto's file. "We all have our secrets."

"I-"

"Why are we acting like children?" Gaara asked. He glared at each person in the room before his eyes settled on the files on the table. He knew each of the names as they had been thorns in his side. "We need to deal with the issue at hand. The Rogues." He picked up the nearest file. The name read Enki, and he knew it well. It was a rogue that belonged to his village. He was a silence rogue, who rarely spoke, but he loved to hear the screams of his victims. He opened the file and stared. "They're the reason why we're here."

"We need to strike them before they join Madara," Ōnoki said as he reached for the Demonic Flash's file.

Tsunade fought the urge to yank the file out of his hands. She didn't want him looking at it, and she knew it was stupid as it contained no real information. "I believe it could already be too late for most of the rogues on this table." She paused as she stared at Rab's file. "I think it would be better to know what Madara's up to."

"There's no reason to that mad man," Mei snapped as she picked up her nail file. "But we need to get rid of these." She pointed to each file. "And the fact that he has Rab on in his little club doesn't sit well."

"That isn't who I am worry about. It's this man right here," Ōnoki said as he waved the Demonic Flash's file. "We know nothing on this guy. No idea of where he's from, what he's up to, or what he wants. We also have no idea of what he looked like as everyone that has is dead."

Tsunade did not look back at Kakashi as he was one of the few.

"Well, that isn't true," A said as he stared at the Hokage. "I heard some of your Shinobi had run into him and are still alive." He let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Mei asked as Ōnoki lowered the file.

"A team," she started, not releasing which team it was, "was bringing in a criminal, when they ran into him." She wasn't going to reveal everything. They didn't need to know it. "He had no interest in my ninjas as he was after Rab."

"Really?" Ōnoki asked.

"Why do you doubt her?" Gaara asked. "She has given you no reason to." He had put the file down. "Besides the Demonic Flash is no threat."

"NO THREAT?" he snapped. He threw the file at Gaara. "WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!" He stood with force sending his chair back. "He can kill hundreds in seconds and can disappear in a blink of an eye." His hands were fisted. "He had killed my Shinobi and you think he isn't a threat?"

Tsunade looked at Gaara, wondering how much he knew about Naruto. Maybe he knew the truth, but why would Naruto go to him over her?

"Rab is the one to worry about." Gaara had heard about the things that Rab had done. "The Demonic Flash will not join Madara."

"And how would you know that?" A asked. "Is he of your village? Is that why he know he isn't a threat? Plotting against us, Kazekage?" He was standing now.

"No, he isn't from my Village," Gaara stated as he looked at A and Ōnoki.

"Then how would you know?" Mei asked, remaining seated.

"Because Madara is responsible for the death of someone that the Demonic Flash loved."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Jiraiya asked, leaning back in the Hokage's chair with his feet on her desk. He knew she would kill me if she saw this, but she wasn't here, now was she?

"Let me leave the village."

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke. "I thought your friends-"

"They're not my friends!" He snapped.

"Talked you out of it," he said as he swung his legs off the table and leaned forward. "And I take it you can't get pass the Anbu?" he asked. The Anbu had been instructed not to let him out. Tsunade hadn't been a fool. She knew better than to think that Sasuke would stay on his own, but she did wonder about the other Shinobi. She had set boundaries on the others as well. Only Citizens were allowed to leave the village freely. Sure, if Jiraiya allowed it, a Ninja could leave.

"May I leave?"

"Leave the office? Yes, you can leave the office." He paused. "But leave the Village? No. No, you cannot." Jiraiya knew Sasuke was going to throw a fit like he always did.

"And why not?"

"I believe you already knew." He stood up and walked to the window. Staring at the village, he wondered how anyone could want to destroy something so peaceful. He turned back to the hothead, ignoring the paperwork on the desk. "Just in case, the village is attacked. We need everyone here."

"I doubt missing one Ninja would destroy this village."

"You never know, and you're important to this village," he spoke, even if it annoyed him to admit it.

Sasuke snorted and walked out of the office without another word.

Jiraiya took a deep breath as he took a seat. He hated dealing with that ass, but he knew where Uchiha was coming from. He wanted to leave the village too, but he had things that he had to do. He had to take care of things.

* * *

_Naruto had been watching for the Uchiha for a while as he wanted to learn everything about the boy, before he killed him. The better he knew him, the better he could torture him and he wanted to torture him. He wanted to make him bleed, scream out in pain. He wanted to watch the life leave his eyes as he had done to Itachi. _

_Every fiber in his body wanted him to kill Uchiha right now, but if he waited, he would get more joy of his death. He wanted to feel as much as he could, because he hadn't been able to feel since Itachi's death. It could be said that he locked away his emotions so he didn't have to feel the pain of his death; however, that wasn't the complete truth. He had no other reason to feel, so why should he have emotions? Emotions were for the weak._

_After following Sasuke Uchiha into his camp, he stood high in a tree. He watched as Uchiha looked around and he smirked as Uchiha noticed things weren't right. Tiny things, which a normal person wouldn't notice, were out of a place and Uchiha notice, but that was his plan. He wanted Uchiha to know that someone was watching and there was nothing he could do. He wanted him to feel helpless. _

"_I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled. He looked around, but he wasn't able to locate anyone in the area. _

_Naruto held back his chuckle, because he found this funny. It was so easy to piss off the Uchiha, but he didn't want to want to just piss off the Uchiha. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to kill him. _

"_COME OUT!" _

_Naruto watched him screaming._

"_What's going now?" A female voice called from the woods. _

"_Karin," he muttered. _

_Naruto had seen the girl before as she was the Uchiha's Stalker, which annoyed Naruto. How could so many people fall for the idiot? He shook his head. _

"_What now?" She asked, seeming annoyed._

"_Don't you see it?" he pointed to his things._

"_What about them?" She asked scratching her head._

"_They moved!" Karin stared not sure what he was talking about. "There were moved!" She stared him with a question eye. "What? They moved!"_

_Naruto watched as Sasuke started to freak out, which was usual nowadays. He had been leaving little signs like that for weeks now, and it seemed the Uchiha had reached his breaking back._

"_And last night," Uchiha yelling, going off into a rant._

_Last night, Naruto had sat mere feet from Sasuke as he slept. He had watched him sleep and it took everything he had not to kill him. He had wanted to and it would've been easy. The asswhole hadn't known he was there. He could've slit his throat and watch the blood ran down. He could've ripped out Uchiha's heart and shoved it up his ass. And he had wanted to, but he had just watched. He had watched the Uchiha's chest move and he couldn't help it. His hand had reached for a kunai and inched toward the Uchiha. When he realized what he was doing, he had stabbed the Kunai into the ground and disappeared. He wouldn't kill him just yet. _

_Uchiha had found the Kunai the next morning and freaked out. It hadn't stop. "Look at this!" Sasuke said holding up the Kunai. He was pointing it at Karin. "LOOK AT IT. THE CRAZY BASTARD WAS WATCHING ME SLEEP!"_

_He took a deep breath. As he had a target to kill, Naruto didn't need to listen to his rant and he disappeared._

At the beginning, he knew Tsunade had seen him, but lucky for him, she thought she was seeing things. Seeing her was hard, because he still cared for her. He would die for her as he would for Gaara…well as long as he had someone to look after Minato. He shook his head before he studied her. She looked good, but he already knew she would look good as she usually hid her true appearance. _How are you, ready?_ He asked himself. He wondered about her mental self as his 'death' affected her. He shook his head before turning his focus on the room.

* * *

Naruto watched the fight Kages argued, well not all five. Gaara just sat and listed as they talked, which was what Naruto expected. Gaara was usually quiet unlike his siblings, who leaned again the wall behind him. At times, he wondered how they were related, but he knew why. Gaara was raised differently than Kankuro and Temari.

He stared at the Kages as they discuss Rab. Naruto agreed with them; Rab was repulsive and he needed to be stop, but that was easier said than done. Their last battle almost killed him, and he wasn't sure if he could take Rab on again as he had teamed up with Madara.

Taking a deep breath, his mind drifted to Korra, as the name came up. That woman was downright crazy and he wasn't joking. He hated dealing with her and he would avoid her at all costs. Though he knew she wasn't as strong as he was, he wouldn't want to face her in battle. She also had an annoying habit of flirting with him whenever she saw him. At times, he wondered if she was stalking him….he already had on stalker by the name of Rab. He didn't need another, but at least, Korra was prettier than Rab.

He flinched as his name was brought up. He didn't want them talking about him, especially the Tsuchikage. That man rubbed him the work away. "NO THREAT?" he snapped. "WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!"

Naruto watched as Onoki stood from his chair, and he was ready to jump in if he posed a danger to Gaara. He didn't care if he exposed himself. "He can kill hundreds in seconds and can disappear in a blink of an eye. He had killed my Shinobi and you think he isn't a threat?"

_Yea, I would kill more if I have the chance,_ he thought. He really didn't like that village, but he wouldn't reveal that. He had enough problems at the time. He had to worry about Madara and his unknown plan.

"Rab's the one to worry about, and the Demonic Flash won't join Madara," Gaara explained.

_Yea, you tell them!_ There was no way in hell that he would join Madara, and he really wouldn't join him with the crazy Rab and Korra, who Naruto was sure had joined.

"And how would you know that?" A asked. "Is he of your village? Is that why he know he isn't a threat? Plotting against us, Kazekage?" He was standing now, which put Naruto on alert. He would not allow Gaara to be hurt.

"No, he isn't from my Village," Gaara stated.

_Though, I did ask if I could join your village,_ Naruto thought annoyed. He requested to join the village and Gaara seemed open to the idea, but Naruto was unsure of it now.

"Then how would you know?" Mei asked. To Naruto's relief, she had remained seated.

"Because Madara is responsible for the death of someone that the Demonic Flash loved."

_NO!_ Naruto was annoyed. How dare Gaara release that information to these idiots? He didn't want anyone to know about him, or his weakness. If they knew that, they knew too much.

"The Demonic Flash is incapable of love," Onoki commented.

_I am capable of many things,_ Naruto snapped in his mind. He had loved and lost, which had made him into what he was. He shook his head as thoughts of Itachi filled his mind.

"If he's human, he is capable of love," Mei said.

"How do you know he's human?" Ōnoki asked.

_Good point, how did you know that I have a Demon inside me?_ He hated the beast inside him as it wanted to soak the land in blood, but it did have it uses.

"Everyone was human once," Tsunade said.

"I do not care," Ōnoki admitted. "He's still dangerous and he needs to be stopped."

"I do not disagree but we-"

A never finished as they heard a loud explosion, which startled everyone. The Ninjas formed a circle around the Kages and reached their weapons.

_They are here._ Naruto knew better than to be surprised, but he couldn't help it. It took balls to attack the Summit, but it was smart. He stood and watched the Kages and their guards. The Ninjas would die first before they would allow anyone near their Kage. He remembered his time as a Konoha Ninja. He would've done anything to protect the Hokage, but it was different now. Sure, he would protect Tsunade, but he would've protected any other Hokage.

Naruto closed his eyes as he listened for the intruders. He would stop them before they reached to this room. He had placed seals all over the building so he would be able to travel anywhere within this building. He had set it up days before the summit, because he knew this was going to happen.

Though he didn't want this to happen, he was pleased that it did. He would be able to see Madara again. Naruto had told himself that it wasn't for revenge, but he knew it was a lie. It was for revenge, because he blamed him as he led the Uchiha into killing Itachi. Naruto would kill him for that. He would torture him, and this time, he was ready to do it.

He disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Korra narrowed his eyes as she turned down yet another corner, and she was annoyed. She would rather blow throw these walls, but Madara ordered her not to. He was pissed after she had created the first explosion. He wanted to surprise Kages and attack when they weren't expecting it. She didn't care, as she knew they couldn't escape, and she wanted them to know. She wanted them to be scared, scared that they were about to die. She wanted to soak in their fear, and Madara's plan wouldn't allow them to do that. She hated listening to the man.

After walking for a few minutes, she was angry. She had an act of getting lost and this maze of hallways was just pissing her the hell off. "Screw this!" A strange black ball appeared in her hand. She raised her hand and reached for the wall. It never made it as a blade came down, cutting off her hand at the wrist. She forced her scream down her throat; she wasn't going to scream and give her enemy that gift.

Surprisingly the blood stopped before her hand hit the floor. The strange ball melted on the severed hand, turning it black. She went to pick it up, but it knocked away by a blood red blade, which she knew well. "If you wanted my hand, you could've just asked? I would've given it to you, Flashy," she smiled.

"I wouldn't ask for your hand," the Demon Flash hissed. Using his sword, he flipped her hand up and caught it. "I just want to keep it away from you." He had almost dropped as he held it loosely. It had already started to burn his hand.

"Aw, that hurts," she said. She rushed him. He blocked as she swung her leg at him. She swung her good arm at him and he flipped out of the way to avoid another black ball that had appeared in her hand. "Don't you want to dance," she asked. She pulled out a large blade, which was made out the same black material, out of her cloak and hurled it at him.

He dodged the blade and it embedded into the wall behind him. Within seconds, the black sludge exploded, sending pieces of metal and wall into the Demon Flash's back. He flew forward in shock and Korra's blacken hand flew out of his hand. "Shit," he cursed, though his hand felt better.

She chuckled as she picked up her hand and stuck it to her stumpy arm. Her skin from the arm turned black as it grew over her hand. After it had covered the whole hand, the skin turned back to its normal tan color. She flexed it. "All better," she smiled. "And no cursing, Naruto."

He flinched. "How do you know my name?" he asked as he picked himself up. His black cloak, which still covered his face, had protected him from most of the damage.

"Rab loved saying it," she said. Another black ball formed in her hand. "And I'm sad that you told him but didn't me? I thought we have something special here." Naruto snorted. "What does he have that I don't?"

He shook his head. "I don't want him or like him, besides we both want to kill each other. I don't know about you, but that would be one abusive relationship." He paused. "I don't support abusive relationship."

Her face lit up. "Really? Then we would be so cute together!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at Naruto.

Twisting out the way, he was able to dodge her incoming hand, but he wasn't expecting the black ball to break apart before it exploded. The tiny explosions had created little holes in his cloak and had burned his skin. "I would also classify this as abusive relationships."

"Really, Naruto?"

"Don't call me that," he stated.

She smiled "What don't liked to be called your name?" she asked. "What else can I call you?" She rushed him with black balls, but he knew better than time. A Rasengan appeared in his hand and he rushed toward her, but each attack never connected as there was a huge explosion in the distance.

"Tsunade, Gaara," he yelled as the explosion came from their direction.

* * *

I hopped you enjoyed it. And Yes, don't kill me because it took me so long...You won't get an other chapter if you do that. :)


	14. Mazes of Life

Yea, yea, I know it had been a long time. I had half this chapter written out for a weeks...just got around to finishing it.

Please note: my knowledge of the Naruto's world is limited, so I am sorry for any errors.

And No, I do not own the show, so please no suing.

* * *

Chapter 14

Maze of Life

* * *

With nerves filling his stomach, he felt like he was going to puke. The butterflies, as some would call, wouldn't stop and he felt like they were going to overtake him, forcing him to his knees. The worry was taking away his logic and it was hard to think about his next move. He hated that as he feared he would be doing the wrong thing. He had too much riding on this to be doing the wrong thing.

He hated his feeling and he had sworn a long time ago that he would never feel this feeling again. Sure, he knew that it was going to be difficult, but he had worked at making the impossible possible. He had tried to make it possible by taking away all of his weakness. Caring for others in his eyes was a weakness and he knew he would always be beaten if he was worried about others.

But right now, he was filled with nerviness and he hated himself. How could he allow others back into his heart, when he had sealed off all emotions? He was supposed to be invincible, which he needed to be. He couldn't survive in this world if he had to worry about someone else.

Besides, the world threw him away not caring about him at all, so why would he care about the rest of the world and their problem? Why did they deserve his worry? They didn't and he hated that they had it.

* * *

Korra had a smile on her face as worry appeared on Naruto's face. "And it has begun!" she sung. "Oh, I waited a long time for this!"

Naruto was never the one to smile at someone's pain unless it was the Uchiha's. He would always smile at that man's pain; heck, he would love to kill him slowly. Maybe, he could do now after he made sure Tsunade and Gaara was okay. "I won't let you win."

"Why not join us?" she asked, smiling at him. "I think you and your son would be very happy with us." She charged at him with another black ball in her hand.

Fighting back the panic of her knowing about Minato, Naruto flipped out of the way. "Does Rab tell you everything?" he asked, annoyed.

"Jealous?" she asked as she turned and charged at him again. "Wish I would listen to you like I do to him?" She was licking her lips as she stopped short of hitting him. The black ball exploded sending Naruto back.

Naruto was able to adjust himself and landed on his feet. "I wouldn't tell you jackshit," he hissed as another explosion occurred in the direction of the Kages' location. Worry was filling his mind and Naruto was doing his best to fight it, knowing he had nothing to worry about. Each Kage should be able to protect him or herself and for support, they had their guards. If they fell easy, then they didn't deserve to be a Kage.

"How can we make our relationship work if we don't talk?" she asked, pouting.

He didn't have time for this. "We do not have a relationship," he snapped. Is she distracting me? He thought. "I don't have time for this play." Naruto hated to play these games with Korra, and he was never sure if she was seriously in love with him or just teasing him. He hoped she was just teasing him.

"But I'm having so much fun," she smiled as a black sword grew in her hand.

Naruto kept back his snort as he had no interest in her kind of fun. She charged at him as an explosion occurred in the distance again, but it wasn't coming from the Kage's location. It's beginning, he thought to himself and he didn't like it. It meant that Madara was coming full force.

"Come with me, Naruto," she sung, still coming toward him. "I can show you a very good time." She had a creepy smile on her face.

"Not a chance," he stated as his hands flew. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" he yelled disappearing in a flash of yellow. Granted he was fast, but he was still wasn't fast enough to escape Korra's curses.

* * *

The explosion happened so fast that Tsunade hadn't been expecting it; it had forced all but Gaara and Kakashi to their knees. She looked around making sure no one was hurt, but it was hard to tell in the dust. There were pieces of wall and ceiling everywhere and it was difficult to find anyone in this mess. She wasn't sure if they were buried under the rumble or even if they were alive.

"What the hell!" Mei yelled as she pushed herself up out of the rumble. She dusted off her clothes as she spoke, "They have some nerve." It was never a good idea to piss off the Fifth Mizukage, because she didn't forget and she would come after you.

Turning her attention to the big hole in the wall, Tsunade spoke, "we must be careful. There's no telling who's out there."

A stood up and walked toward the hole against the advice of the other guards, who were not his own.

Ōnoki spoke, "It would be best to stay together." Both of his guards were behind him, but one had a long wide bloody gash on his forehead, while the other had her right arm dislocated. It hanged lifeless at her side.

A turned back to them with a questioning look in his eyes. "You wish to stand together now? Are you scared now, Tsuchikage?" he asked.

"No, Raikage. I'm just being wise and cautious," Ōnoki stated, causing A to walk back in a hard stride. "Your guards are nowhere to be found." He motived around them.

"I do not need my guards to protect me as I am capable of doing it myself," A responded. Yes, he was worried about his guards, but he wasn't going to let it show.

It was so tiring to hear them fight, because they had more important things to worry about like the rogue ninjas coming after them. Did they not care about the risk they were in? All five of the Kages were in one place and the world could be plunge in darkness if they were killed at once. "Can you two not fight? We have other important things to worry about," Tsunade snapped. Sure, they each had someone, who would be willing to step up in their place if something were to happen to them, but that didn't mean anything.

Shaking her head, Tsunade took a deep breath. If she wasn't thinking it before, she was thinking about it now. She had started to regret taking this job; she should've just said no and took off with Naruto and Shizune. Things would have been different if she would have done that.

"I agree with the Hokage for once," Mei stated as she glanced back to her single guard. The other was missing.

The main doorway to the room had been destroyed and half the room had disappeared under the debris. Multiple guards were missing, which included Shizune and the sand siblings. A huge stone form the ceiling had fallen and crashed the table; however, the sky couldn't be seen. The hole in the room was the only way out into the dark hallways.

Ōnoki held back his snort. "So what are we going to do? Just stay on this room and wait?" He was annoyed, and he was ready to snap and kill someone.

Tsunade knew they couldn't just stay in this room, but she couldn't leave not knowing where Shizune was. "I know we can't do that, but going out there would be suicidal. We have no idea of how many there are."

A turned back to the hole. Without his guards, he knew it would be stupid to leave, but he wasn't some Joe off the street. He was a Kage, who was perfectly able to take care himself. "And if we wait here, we're sitting ducks. No one knows we're in trouble, so there won't be any help."

Mel narrowed her eyes, as she thought. "Maybe, it would better if we split up. It would make the opposing forces split up as well. Also, us being together makes it easier to kill us. " She held her nail filer as it was a weapon.

She did have a point, and each of them should be able to protect themselves. Besides, Tsunade couldn't wait to get far away from Mel and Ōnoki, who she had the urge to kill. A was okay. She could deal with him. "If you wish to leave, then go. I will not stop you but neither will I follow you."

Ōnoki glanced back to Tsunade. "Why would you stay here and be a sitting duck?" he asked annoyed.

Holding back her glare, Tsunade took a deep breath. There had been a few reasons why she didn't want to leave this room at the moment. Yes, she knew she would have to leave, but she wanted to take a long around first. Also, she didn't trust anything in this room besides Kakashi and Gaara; however, that trust was limited. She was never the one to trust someone completely. "Sitting ducks? I don't believe it would be I who would be the sitting duck. You don't have any idea of how many is out there and you have no idea of the traps that are out there either."

"That may be true, but we cannot stay here," A replied. "Are you more worried about your missing guard than yourself? We, Kages, are more important than they."

She didn't want to answer that, because they had already thought of her as emotional. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I am aware of that. Please do not speak to me like I'm an idiot."

Mel stepped closer to the hole. "I'm heading out with my guard."

"Are you that quick to leave a man?" Gaara asked. His arms were folded across his chest. He had made his mind up that he was going to stay with Tsunade. It wasn't because he didn't have someone to protect him (not that he expected her to), but rather, his thought process was simpler to her. Somewhere in this room were his siblings. A younger Gaara would have left them, but he was different now, and they were important to him.

"I'm quick to protect my village. As with any village, a Kage's murder could weaken it, making it easy to destroy," Ōnoki said, eyeing Gaara. In his eyes, Gaara was far too young to be a Kage and far too young to understand the hard choices that a Kage had to make. "I'll go with you, Mizukage, but once we're out of this building, I'll leave you."

Mel narrowed her eyes. "Who says I won't leave you first?" she asked. "But yes, we can traverse through this place together." She glanced back toward the Hokage and the Kazekage, who she knew wouldn't be traveling with her. It was clear to her neither of them liked her, which didn't affect her at her. The feeling was returned.

A looked conflicted as he looked between the four of them. He didn't need to travel with anyone; however, something wasn't right, and he could feel it. He didn't know what it was, but it was telling him that something was happening. If that was true, he wasn't going to stay here. "I'm not staying here," A stated. He walked to the hole and was the first one out the room. Mel and Ōnoki was soon to follow.

With that, Tsunade, Kakashi and Gaara were left alone.

* * *

It all happened in a blink of an eye and it took Naruto a second to realize what had happened. He found himself in a long dark hallway, which wasn't where he wanted to be. He had tried to transport into the meeting room, where the Kages were, but he was bounced to a different seal he had planted. That only meant the seal in the room had been destroyed, which worried him. He had hid the seal well enough that no one would find it unless they were looking for it, and even if someone did find it, no one besides Hatake would know what it was. The Seal had been wrapped around a kunai like his father had done.

"Fuck," he cursed. This meant he would have to work his way through these hallways to get to Tsunade and that pissed him off. If his seal was broken, what else was destroyed? Was the room still intact? Was the Kages even alive anymore? Was Tsunade hurt? Did the rogues have her? Those ideas didn't sit well with him.

However, did Madara just want the Kages dead or did he want something else with them? Each Kage held secrets and techniques that could take down any village. Maybe, that was his plan. Maybe, he planned on taking the Kages hostage and tortured them for secrets which he can use to take over the world. Naruto didn't know about him, but he did not want to live in the world ruled by Madara. Rather, he wanted to kill him, which he would do even if it was the last time he ever did.

"Let's start running," he told himself. Originally, he had thought it was stupid that the Kages choose this building to have the meeting, but he now knew why they did. This building was a maze as each hallway broke up into multiple hallways. Though he couldn't know which way was the correct passage, he believed he had a good idea of which was the right direction, even if he couldn't reach trust his senses because of all the Jutsu that were placed on this building. Though those Jutsu were messing his sense of direction, he had his logic.

As he ran through the hallway, his holey cloak, which he could thank the Crazy Korra for, was becoming an annoyance, but he wasn't going to take it off. Though his identity had been revealed, it didn't mean everyone knew what he looked like, and he would rather the Kages or the Rogues Ninja not know what he looked like.

Turning a corner, he was forced to come to a dead stop as the hallway had collapsed, which he assumed he could thank Korra for as well. She was the one who liked to blow things up, though he wouldn't put anything pass Enki. Enki enjoyed causing pain no matter as what as he could hear the screams of pain.

Shaking his head, he wondered if he should turn around and look for another way; no, he didn't have time for that. However, did he really want to use the Rasengan and blast his way through? That could draw the rogues right to him and he didn't want that, because he wasn't an idiot. He knew he couldn't take all of them on at the same time. But would they know the difference between his attacks and Korra's? They could just think it was her doing it, because it would be in her nature to destroy things.

Though, where are the rogues? He asked himself. He would have thought that he would have run into another one of them already. Madara wasn't stupid, though Naruto wondered at times, and he wouldn't dare take on all five of the Kages without 10 or more rogues. So where were they? He didn't mind, but that didn't sit well with him.

Naruto held out his hand and a Rasengan appeared. He launched at the crumpled wall and knocked it down, but it wasn't the only thing to land on the ground. Naruto had been forced to his ass as a tidal wave of water and ice hit him with impressive strength. If it was just the wave, he could've deal with it, but a set of tentacles wrapped around him, keeping him under the water. As its grip tightened, he wondered for a brief second if this was the end, and that got his heart beating. With each passing second, he was running out of oxygen, which was taking his inter- and outer strength with him.

He struggled to break free but he knew it was almost hopeless. If he remembered correctly, this Octopus, Kutiel, belonged to the most annoying rogue water ninja on the planet. Manakel was from Kirigakure and had been trained by the Mizukage herself, which made Naruto think. Why did the loud mouth Manakel betray her like he did? He had heard rumors that they were close, so why did he turn his back on her? What did she do? What did that village do?

You don't have time for this, Naruto, he yelled at himself. He needed to figure a way out of this mess, because this wasn't how he wanted to die. And he definitely wasn't going to leave his son, when he promised that he was going to come back. He wasn't going to break his promise, when it was to the most important person in his life.

Without taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself and focused on his chakra, which started to pulse out. It started to act like his Rasengan and whip around him like the wind. Kutiel tried to hold onto him but it couldn't keep a grip when it was being pelted by the ice in the water. It screamed (or what Naruto through was a scream) and let him go. Even without the Octopus holding him, the water's strength had overtaken him and smashed him across the wall. Still unable to breath, he struggled to push himself above the water.

Where's all of this water coming from? He asked himself, as his vision started to blur. In a slight panic, he slipped up and tried to take breath, which was a big mistake. It felt like there was a huge weight on this chest, beside the annoyingly strong Octopus. This was starting to annoy him, because he didn't want to die via drowning. He was able to face Rab and live; he would be damn to die at the hand of Manakel. Asshole! He cursed in his mind. He would try to kill him without fighting him in a real battle.

Just when he thought he was going to die from lack of air, the wave calmed and the water level stared to lower to Naruto's surprise. As the water disappeared, Naruto fell to his knees in a coughing fit. He looked like a drowned rat, as his clothes were soaked. His already heavy cloak was even heavier and weighted him down. Leaning on his hands, he took in a few deep breaths, as he tried to refill his lungs with air.

Hearing smacking sounds, Naruto knew Manakel was still present and was walking toward him. I wasn't expecting him to leave anyway, he thought to himself, unsure if he would be able to speak. The water had gotten into his lungs, which reminded him of his last meeting with him, and was making it hard to breath. In their last meeting, he had tried to drown Naruto that time as well, which again wasn't the way Naruto wanted to die. He had thought about the way he wanted to die and drowning wasn't it. Drowning, in fact, scared the hell out of him.

Forcing his head up in the heavy cloak, he looked up at Manakel, who wore the most annoying smile that Naruto had ever seen. "Manakel," Naruto agreed. He kept an eye on Kutiel, who was flowing in a water bubble (much like the one Hatake was trapped in once) that Manakel had created.

"May I address you as Naruto or would you prefer Namikaze?" the rogue asked, with a smile still on his face. With his shoulder length curly midnight blue hair, Manakel would've been a pretty boy if it wasn't for the long ugly scar, which Rab gave him, running across his face. His left arm was missing a few chuck of skin, which Manakel could thank the Mizukage for. It was still unclear what had transpired between the two as he had received that injury before leaving the village, but it had to have been serious.

"So you have spoken with Rab," Naruto responded. He remained on the ground but he was leaning back against the wall to get off of his hand.

There was a flash of annoyance on Manakel's face at the sound of Rab's name, but he didn't didn't say anything. "But of course. So what should I call you?" he asked again with a smile.

If it wasn't for his annoying desire to drown him, Naruto might have liked Manakel. "Namikaze," he answered, struggling to his feet. He wished he could have taken off the cloak as it was starting to become heavier. There was ice forming on his cloak as the temperature had been dropping in the room. "So why would you join Madara?" he asked.

Manakel leaned against the wall, eyeing Naruto. His right eye would always make Naruto's eyes water. "I have my reasons," he stated still with a smiling on his face. There was hardly a time that there wasn't a smile on his face, even in the most depressing time.

Whipping his cloak over shoulder to reveal his whole body (besides his face), he had to lean against the wall again for second to catch his breath. "Why aren't you attacking me?" Naruto asked.

He shrugged. "Madara still wants you to join our little family."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Why? Because he helped to kill your Uchiha?" he replied with a smile.

Naruto growled, as that was the one subject that could piss him off in a heartbeat. "Keep his name out of your mouth." His fists were cinched at his side.

"Touchy subject?" he joked, not caring that he had pissed off the Demonic Flash. "What did he mean to you anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

"What about your pretty little son? I think his name was Minato, right?"

That rogue was really pushing his luck as Naruto already wanted to kill him. "You won't go anywhere near him!"

Manakel straightened himself off and glanced back to his pet, which was flipping around in the bubble. "What? I think I would be a damn good baby sitter," he stated in a very funny voice that made Naruto want to rip out his own ears.

Naruto would be damned before he allowed Manakel anywhere his son. "Again, I wouldn't allow any one of you crazies around my son," he snapped, charging at Manakel.

"Me crazy? I'm the most sensible, reasonable guy on the planet!" he said loudly. He flipped out of the way and released Kutiel from his bubble. A roaring wave of water reached high and it was aimed at Naruto.

The wave had caught Naruto while he was in the air and slammed him against the wall. With each hit of the wave, he was losing air that he was holding in his lung. Again his dread of drowning was coming up again. Remember to kick his water loving ass later, he thought himself.

Like his mind at the moment, the wall behind him began to crack under the pressure of the water. Naruto couldn't hear Manakel with the building heaviness, but if he had to guess, he was laughing asking if they could be friends. However, his ability to think or feel began to disappear. After a few seconds of not being able to feel anything, the wall behind him broke, and the water flowed out of the room taking Naruto with it.

* * *

Minato was getting extremely bored and the idea of being in this cabin anymore was making him go stir crazy. He was an animated four years ago, who had too much energy for his own good. Sure the toad brothers kept him busy but there were only so much they could do as they were toads.

There were a few times he thought about leaving the cabin, but his fears kept him inside. He almost peed himself thinking about it, and there was also his father. He didn't want to leave the house in the fear of disappointing his father again. He loved his father to much to do that and he couldn't stand it when he was upset.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were in charge of watching Minato, but they knew there wasn't much they could do with the child, who was wise beyond his years. Minato knew what his limits with the toads were and he knew how much he could push them before they snapped. Right now, Minato knew he could push them but he had no interest to do so. He just wished his father would come back already.

Gamatatsu was asleep in the corner while Gamakichi was playing a game that Minato couldn't even begin to understand not that he wanted to in the first place. After watching the two toads for a few minutes, Minato went to the bedroom. He had told the toad he was sleepy and he couldn't sleep with his cursing. Gamakichi was a sore loser, and he knew this, so he didn't fight the four year old. Neither toad was comfortable in letting the boy out of their sights but they knew they would have to trust him, and Minato needed to sleep.

The bedroom wasn't anything special or fantasy, but it was one of Minato's favorite places in the cabin. There were a small built in closet, though it was big enough to hold both Naruto's and Minato's clothes, and a medium dresser in the room. The bed itself was a full size bed that Minato could get lost in, but he enjoyed that feeling. Also, he was a toss and turner when he slept so having a bigger bed was nice. When he had a small bed, he kept falling off and hurting himself. His father had tried to put barriers up, but those didn't help. It was only with a big bed that Naruto was able to stop his little man from falling on his head.

Minato closed the door behind him, because he ready had no interest in sleeping. It was funny that the toads thought he was going to bed. Really, they believed that? What four year ago takes a nap willingly? He hated taking naps and it was usually a war time whenever Naruto tried to put him to sleep.

The real reason he wanted to be left alone wasn't because he wanted to sleep. He wanted to speak to his mommy that he hadn't ever met. He had conversions before, one side conversions but conversions, with his mother and they always could make him feel better. He wondered what it would've been like to have his mother, who his father rarely talks about, in his life. Would his father be an assassin? Would his father be so unhappy?

Minato reached his tiny hand between the mattress and the bed frame, looking for something. The mattress was very heavy, but he didn't care that it was hurting his tiny arm. "Where is it?" he asked, frantic. "It was right here." His voice was shaky and it sounded like he was almost about to cry. Yanking his hand free, Minato jumped to his feet and shoved his body weight against the mattress, which only moved a few inches. "Move!" he ordered loudly.

After a few seconds of struggling, the mattress was eventually shoved off the frame, hitting the side table. The lamp on the table flew off and smashed against the wall in a loud bang. His eyes scanned springs of the bed frame looking for a photo. If he lost that photo, his little heart would break.

Naruto hardly ever brought her up and he didn't say much when Minato asked him about Aimi. On the one rare occasion that Naruto spoke to Minato about her, he had showed Minato a few pictures of his mother. Before that night, Minato had never known what she looked like, and it meant a lot to him that his father had opened up to him. Just before his father was going to put away the photos, he called away by someone (Minato never found out why or who), but he took the chance and stole a photo. He was glad he did because Naruto didn't show them to him again, and he didn't want to ask. He could see the pain in his father's eyes every time when he asked about Aimi, so losing that photo was killing him.

He really did want to speak to his father about his mommy but he didn't want to hurt his father, who he loved very much. Minato stated to cry loudly. "Mommy," he whined. "I want mommy."

The second the lamp broke the toads were on high alert, looking for danger, but it wasn't until they heard Minato crying that they came running (hopping, really) into the room. The sight of Minato broke both of their hearts. "Minato," they both muttered.

Still crying he turned to his father's toads. "I want mommy," he repeated, rubbing his eyes.

Neither Gamakichi nor Gamatatsu enjoyed the sight of Minato but they didn't know what to do. "Kid, what's wrong?" Gamatatsu asked, noticing Minato was calling out for Aimi, not Naruto.

"I can't find mommy's photo I had hid!" he cried.

"Was it under the bed?" Gamatatsu asked, hopping to Minato. He laid down next to him so he could look the boy in the eyes.

Minato calmed down a little. "It was… Do you know what happened to it?"

"Naruto found it and put it up," Gamakichi answered.

Minato quickly returned to his frantic state. If his father found it, he wouldn't be able to get it back, and that made him cry harder.

"Why are you crying?" Gamatatsu asked. Neither of the toads knew how to deal with a cry Minato, and they were both beginning to wonder how Naruto dealt with him.

"Because daddy won't give it back!" he whined louder.

"Shut it, will you," Gamatatsu ordered. "My ears!"

Minato shut his mouth and eyed the big toad. "You have ears?" he asked innocently.

"Every living thing has ears," Gamakichi responded.

"Really?" Minato asked, trying to think of some animal that didn't, but he was drawing up blanks. "Slugs?"

Ignoring Minato's answer, Gamakichi hopped toward the other side table. "Open the drawer, kid."

"I'm not a baby goat!" he whined as he snuffled. "And why?" The toad didn't answer him and just stared at the boy. Minato gave in and opened the drawer. Inside were a stack of photos and the top one was the one he had hiden under the bed. "Mommy!" he cheered as he took the photos out. He sat on the floor and leaned against the table. There was a huge smile on his face. There were so many photos of his mother that he couldn't count that high. "Why?" he asked, looking up. He had seen the pain on his father's face, so why would he do this?

"Naruto found the picture and he realized how much it meant to you, so he went around looking for all the photos he had of her," Gamatatsu answered with a smile.

"Look at this one!" Minato waved, showing the toads. It was a picture of Aimi in a dance outfit; it looked like she just came from dance class.

Gamakichi stared at that. "For that photo and a few others, Naruto went back to Aimi's old village."

Minato looked up. "Really?"

"Yes. He had wanted to a frame a few of them and an album for the rest, but this task took priority over that."

No one spoke as Minato looked through them, and each one had a story that Minato was dying to know. Most of them were just of Aimi (though there were some other strange people in them); however, there were a couple of Naruto with her. These two made Minato's smile grow. In one of them, Naruto and Aimi were out at what appeared to be party, and they both appeared to be very happy. The other one was of a very pregnant Aimi sitting at a table with a side view of his father; it appeared that the Naruto had tried to set a timer, but it went off before he could to back to his position next to Aimi. Minato didn't care that the photo wasn't prefect as it has all three of them in it. "Thank you, daddy."

Both toads smiled at Minato's mood change. "Let's get something for you to eat."

"Okay," the boy shouted, setting all the photos down besides the last one. He kept that one close to his heart as he deemed that one the most important.

As they were about to walk out of the room, Minato noticed something under the springs. There was a box, which had the same symbol that the red eyed man had on his clothes. Why would his father have that? Sure, he had seen a few of those symbols on his father's (well he thought they were his fathers) clothes, but he wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe, he could ask his father.

Minato had also seen this box before but each time he had gotten close to it, his father had showed up and made it disappear. He had never seen what was in the box before, and his curiously was getting the best of him. "Do you know what's in it?"

Gamatatsu took a deep breath. "You know your father doesn't want you in that."

"But who would tell him?" the boy asked, as he set the photo down and walked back to the bed. He ignored the toads as they tried to talk him out of it. He pulled the box out from under the bed frame. To his surprise the box was open as it Naruto left in a hurry and forgot to lock it.

Minato opened it quickly and frowned. The items he founded weren't what he expected to find in the box. There was a strange black cloak with red clouds on it. "Who would wear that?" he asked as he took the cloak out. Beneath the cloak were photos of his father and some man he had never seen. "Who is that?" he asked himself. He looked like that red eyed man, who Minato didn't like.

* * *

Shizune, Kankuro, Temari, and Mei's unnamed guard had left the collapsed room in search of their Kages. They had decided to leave without the other guards as they were unsure of who was really missing, and there was a good chance that they were dead anyway. They had other things to worry about than dead ninjas: their Kages were in trouble, and nothing would stop them from getting toward them.

Mei's guard was silence and kept her glance anywhere but them. Shizune didn't know it was just all Kirigakure or just this ninja. She was thinking it was all of them, though she didn't have much to judge that on. "This maze's impossible," she muttered, trying to sense Tsunade. She had travel with that woman for years, and she knew almost everything about her. She should be able to sense her.

"That was the point," Temari answered, trying to listen for any signs of Gaara. She couldn't hear anything besides them.

Shizune didn't response but she felt insulted by Temari's response. She made it sound like she was an idiot when she wasn't, and she would fight the person who called her stupid.

"Maybe, we should've stayed and blast our way through the rumble," Kankuro argued as they were getting nowhere.

Mei's guard picked up her head, which was tender. "That whole room was unstable. Blasting through that wall could have brought the whole building down, and I will not risk my Kage's life because of you impatience." There was annoyance and anger in her tone.

"My impatience? If you ask me, playing it safe could risk them more," Kankuro countered. "They could be under attack right now!" He was at his snapping point, and he was ready to take it out on her.

"Granted there are walls between us and them, I believe we would've heard or felt something," she reasoned.

"You know-" Kankuro started.

Temari cut him off. "There's no point in fighting, and it's just a waste of our time." As she had taken the lead, she had stopped and turned back to him sharply. "Let's keep walking." Everyone started to walk besides Shizune, who remained still. "Let's get going, Shizune. Why aren't you moving?"

Shizune looked around as if to listen to something. "I hear something."

* * *

"So how long have you known?" Tsunade asked Gaara, who was looking for signs of his siblings.

Gaara glanced back eyeing her strangely. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're speaking of," he answered. He got down to his knees and ran his fingers over the ground as he was trying to sense anyone besides the people in the room.

"How long have you known about Naruto?" she rephrased. She was eyeing him from across the room, because she knew it was deadly to confront him and she wanted all of the space she could possible put between them.

The Kazekage got to his feet in a heartbeat and turned to her face in such speed that it startled Kakashi, who at the moment was studying the rumble that blocked the other side of the room. "Naruto's dead. Your Shinobi had killed him," he replied. Like Naruto, he couldn't stand the last Uchiha.

"We all that isn't true."

"I don't know what you're speaking about," Gaara replied again. "If Naruto's alive, why would that be important to speak about now? I'm sure there're better times." It was clear he was annoyed at her.

"I don't think there is, consider we are being attached by rogues."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "And how does that have to do with Naruto?" He glanced back to Kakashi, who hadn't said anything, but he was watching. "And does he have to do with rogues ninjas?"

"You know who the Demonic Flash is, so I don't know why you're denying it," Tsunade countered.

"What would give you that idea?" he questioned, turning his attention back to the room; however, there was a slight movement in the sand around him. Kakashi was the only one who noticed between the three. "And what does that have to do with Naruto?"

"You stated the Demonic Flash wouldn't join Madara."

"I did."

"You stated, I quote, 'Because Madara is responsible for the death of someone that the Demonic Flash loved,'" Tsunade spoke. "That would imply that you know him."

"You're reading too much into that."

"I don't think I am. So when did you find out that Naruto is the Demonic Flash?" she questioned. Gaara didn't say anything as he kept his back to them. "Are you going to answer?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Maybe he doesn't know." It would make sense that he didn't know the Demonic Flash was Naruto and that he had only heard from rumors that he didn't like Madara. There were so many rumors out there about the assassin. "And he's correct. There're other things that we should be worried about."

Tsunade was about to agree with Kakashi when Gaara spoke up. "Seven years." His sudden admittance had shocked them both.

"What?" Tsunade muttered.

"You're correct. I've known Naruto had been alive for seven years." He turned to face them. "He had asked that I keep his secret and I would not break my promise to him."

Tsunade was speechless as she wasn't suspecting him to admit it. And there was a question of why he did it. "Who else knows in your village?"

"No one."

This whole situation didn't make sense to Kakashi. "Why would you help a rogue ninja?" If that had gotten out, there would be major backlash, which was something that Kakashi was sure Gaara couldn't survive.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Gaara answered. "However, helping him was helping me."

"You had him run missions for you," Kakashi stated shocked. That behavior didn't make sense with a rogue ninja. "Why would he?"

Gaara glanced toward Tsunade. "You will have to ask him."

"We have asked you," Tsunade stated annoyed. As she was a Kage, she was more willing to be forceful with Gaara even though it was very stupid.

"He had asked to join my village and become one of mine Shinobi."

* * *

Yay, Chapter done.

And I wasn't going to add Minato into this chapter but I thought we all needed to see him again.

Until next time. :)


End file.
